Partiendo de cero
by Ugly Kitty
Summary: Cuando Hermione Granger, traicionada, furiosa y descalza decide entrar a ese pintoresco bar muggle no esperaba encontrarse frente a frente con un Draco Malfoy dispuesto a darle consuelo, un vaso de whisky y quien sabe que más. Porque una traición nunca había tenido tan buenas consecuencias...
1. Los tragos amargos pasan mejor con whisk

Capítulo uno** Los tragos amargos pasan mejor con whisky (O un rencuentro un poco inesperado)**

- ¿Qué te crees hablándome así?… Sólo te pedí un fin de semana para los dos, UNO… no sé, vamos al cine, a un concierto, salgamos a comer, lo que quieras, pero ¡los dos! Esto ya parece una broma…- Ella lo miraba furibunda, de pie junto a la cama sin que él siquiera despegara por un instante la mirada de la televisión, aunque su quijada tensa y lo fuerte que tenía agarrado el control remoto delataban su mal humor.

- ¿Broma? ¿Qué broma? También son tus amigos sabes, no sabía que ya no te caían bien…- Ella bufó al escuchar esto.

- No dije eso, solo dije que siento que los vemos demasiado, o por lo menos que tú los ves demasiado… Ya no estamos en el colegio, y sé que extrañas esa época, pero hay que avanzar, seguir con nuestras vidas.- él no respondió. Ella se sentó a su lado y suavizó su tono de voz.- En serio Ron, ¿No te dan ganas de estar solo conmigo?

Un silencio incómodo cayó entre ellos.

- La verdad es que no lo sé…- Ella se quedó lívida.- Mione, no es que no te ame, es sólo que… ¿Realmente quieres estar conmigo? ¿Por qué? ¿Para pelearnos por cual película ver? ¿A discutir por el restaurant y que te enfurruñes porque prefiero comer pizza que alguna extraña comida oriental? ¿A un concierto de Jazz el cual yo odiaré y tú me odiarás por odiar? La verdad es que no me da gana, el sólo pensar que llegaremos a casa y te acostarás con dolor de cabeza y yo con las ganas de… Prefiero estar con Harry, Ginny y los demás pasándola bien.

Ella se puso de pie, le picaban los ojos y le temblaban un poco las manos. No estaba preparada para eso la verdad, aunque tenía que admitir que Ron tenía algo de razón, no sabían estar juntos sin discutir por lo menos unas tres veces por noche. Hasta cuando tenían sexo peleaban. Pero, no iba a dejar la discusión sin al menos, tratar de rescatar algo bueno de esta, algo que le quitara las ganas de mandar todo a la mierda.

- ¿Eso es lo único que piensas de estar conmigo?- La voz le salió un poquito más adolorida de lo que le hubiera gustado.- ¿Acaso nunca lo pasamos bien? ¿Acaso no hay nada que te guste de cuando estamos a solas?

Él apagó la televisión y se sentó en la cama, frente a ella, suspirando y sin mirarla a los ojos, perdido en un punto tras ella.

- Mira, estoy enamorado de ti prácticamente desde que te conozco, pero, tienes que admitir que las cosas eran más fáciles cuando no tenía que soportar yo solo tus manías y caprichitos las 24 horas del día.

¿¡Caprichitos! ¿¡Manías! ¡Por Merlín! Él no soportaba otra comida que no fuera la de su mamá o alguna chatarra grasosa de una multicadena de comida rápida, era ella la que tenía que despertarse todos los domingos temprano para acompañarlo a su liga amateur de Quidditch, donde por lo demás no había nada interesante que ver más que una tropa de trogloditas jugando con pelotas. Además por lo menos dos noches a la semana se iba de pinta con sus amigos, dejaba toda la ropa tirada, era incapaz de limpiar cualquier cosa… ¿Y ella era la maniática? ¡No es que lo fuera, sino que él era un puerco asqueroso e infantil! Respiró profundo, procurando en vez de restregarle todo aquello en la cara, contar hasta diez y utilizar su tono de voz más amable para responder.

- Mira, para ninguno de los dos ha sido fácil acostumbrarse a la vida en convivencia, pero con un poco de esfuerzo sé que podríamos…

- Hermione…- él había cambiado absolutamente el tono de voz, y la miraba de una manera que jamás lo había hecho en la vida. Estaba serio, demasiado serio, y en sus ojos se veía una mezcla entre determinación y lástima.- Yo tengo clara esta situación hace tiempo, yo ya no aguanto esto hace demasiado tiempo…y…- Se pasó una mano por la cara, como buscando las palabras adecuadas- Estoy saliendo con otra persona.

Hermione sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir por un segundo, y todo el color de su cara desaparecía.

- ¿Qué?- sintió como su voz se parecía más a la de una rana que a la de sí misma.

- ¿Realmente te sorprende?- el tono venenoso de su voz le dio a entender que él estaba furioso con ella, cómo la estaba mirando ahora, como si fuera ella quién lo estuviera engañando y no al revés.- Desde que vivimos juntos solo te quejas, cuando salimos juntos, aunque sea con más gente, siempre tienes cara de pensar que son todos unos idiotas…Tú problema es que eres incapaz de pasarla bien, de disfrutar de la vida, y la verdad es que al pensar que voy a pasar el resto de mi vida con una vieja amargada me da horror…

- Ah…- La verdad es que no tenía idea que decir, sentía que una aplanadora le había pasado por encima. Le dolía, absolutamente todo le dolía en ese momento. Era como si él hubiera tomado un montón de dinamita y luego hecho explotar no solo su corazón, sino los cimientos de toda su vida.- ¿Desde cuándo?- musitó finalmente, sin rabia, simplemente con infinita tristeza.

- Dos meses…

- ¿Dónde?

- Mira, creo que esto es innecesario…

- ¿¡DÓNDE!- Ok, la información se estaba asentando en su cerebro y se estaba empezando a enojar.

- ¡En el bar donde vamos con los chicos, ok! Es una de las meseras…- Ron suspiró y trato de dar un paso hacia ella, pero la expresión de su rostro lo detuvo.- Una noche se sentó con nosotros, conversamos y nos gustamos…Fin de la historia.

- O sea todos lo saben…- él asintió, casi con timidez. Hijos de puta ¡malditos todos esos hijos de puta cabrones de mierda! Con razón siempre tenían esa cara cuando ella llegaba de visita, ahora tenía sentido que dejaran de insistirle que saliera con ellos cuando se disculpaba diciendo que tenía que estudiar. Iba a matar a Harry, lo iba a descuartizar en pequeños pedacitos y con eso alimentar al calamar gigante.

Sintió como silenciosas lágrimas corrían por su cara y su cuerpo vibraba de ira. Ya no le importaba que Ron quisiera terminar con ella, le importaba una mierda su relación, ahora en lo único que podía pensar era que la gente en la que más confiaba, en aquellos con los que tenía diez años de amistad, de la más hermosa amistad jamás vista en el mundo mágico, la habían traicionado y se habían reído en su cara.

- Me largo.- Dio media vuelta, y estiró el brazo para recibir la chaqueta que voló hasta ella. Ron trató de detenerla, agarrándole el brazo, pero ella solo se dio la media vuelta para estamparle su puño en la mitad de la cara. Luego de eso salió cerdo la puerta de un portazo y se desvaneció lo más rápido que pudo, sin saber muy bien dónde.

Apareció en exactamente el mismo lugar donde se había aparecido junto con Harry y Ron huyendo de los mortífagos luego de la boda de Fleur y Bill. Esquivó un auto y se mezcló con las personas, sintiendo como el nudo que tenía en el pecho se deshacía en un llanto desgarrador, mientras caminaba sin mucho sentido y los demás transeúntes la miraban con un poco de lástima, por lo triste que se veía, pero sobre todo por el hecho de que, en todo el revuelo anterior, había salido sin zapatos.

"Dios, soy tan patética" pensó, cuestionándose realmente de que servía ser la mejor en su curso de teorías políticas mágicas, de que servía tener trabajo asegurado al salir, saber tanto, poder analizar cada pequeña cosa que pasaba, si su vida se le iba de las manos sin siquiera poder luchar contra eso, si, para variar, su inteligencia era su talón de Aquiles, lo que alejaba a cada persona que llegaba a querer.

Era todo otra vez, era como tener trece años y quedarse sin amigos, solo que ahora no tenía ni siquiera un gato, y no había manera alguna de perdonar la traición.

Siguió caminando calle abajo, sintiendo como el cemento le hería los pies, que además se le estaban congelando, pero sin lograr que eso le importase mucho; Las luces de neón de los distintos pubs la encandilaban y hacían que los ojos aun llorosos le ardieran. No sabía muy bien qué hacer. El celular que tenía en el bolsillo no había parado de vibrar, pero no tenían ninguna intención de contestarle a nadie.

De pronto uno de los locales llamó su atención. Estaba en un subterráneo y tenía el cartel menos llamativo de todos. _"The red sofá coffee shop",_ sonaba como algo que le podría gustar, y la verdad es que ya no estaba sintiendo sus pies de frió, así que se acercó y entró. El lugar, a simple vista, era bastante agradable. Tenía algunas mesas repartidas por el centro de la estancia, sillones rojos apoyados a las paredes, y una barra de madera. Todo estaba decorado con pinturas sobrias pero bastante modernas y la luz era tenue. Al fondo del local había una tarima, donde una chica guapa vestida de modo sugerente cantaba una melodía suave al son de un piano.

Estaban todas las mesas ocupadas y, como sentarse en un sillón ella sola era aún más penoso que andar sin zapatos, se acercó a la barra y se sentó en una esquina. Fue sólo en ese momento que notó al rubio familiar que atendía la barra. Vestido con una sencilla camisa negra y un jeans, conversaba animadamente con una pareja mientras les servía lo que parecía ser un whisky. No tenía idea que él estaba en Londres, la verdad es que ni siquiera entendía que demonios era lo que hacía trabajando como barman. Sabía que los Malfoy habían perdido gran parte de su fortuna después de la guerra, pero no pensaba que al nivel de tener a su primogénito limpiando mesas.

Pensó en levantarse y evitarle al orgulloso rubio el bochorno de atenderla, pero no tenía ánimos de seguir vagando sola por las calles. Además no sabía para quién sería más vergonzosa la situación, si para él o para ella, quien parecía sacada de un manicomio con los cabellos desordenados y la cara hinchada, sumando la falta de ropa que tenía. Esperó pacientemente a que él notara su presencia, lo cual fue unos momentos después, cuando la chica con la que conversaba le hiciera notar que había llegado un cliente nuevo. Ella le sonrió con desgana mientras Draco la miraba con el rostro lívido. Luego de quedarse unos momentos en shock, se le acercó y con voz fría le preguntó que hacía ahí.

- Mira Malfoy – le respondió con voz cansada- no tenía idea que estabas trabajando acá, estaba caminando, me dio frío y este fue el primer lugar que encontré, nada más.

Él seguía mirándola con recelo.

- Te lo juro, yo solo…- Sintió como se le cerraba la garganta y los ojos comenzaban a picarle de nuevo. Tragó saliva y continuó con la voz entrecortada.- Ignórame si quieres, pero…

- ¿Qué quieres tomar?- él había suavizado un poco su mirada mientras apoyaba los codos en la barra.

- No lo sé la verdad…Aparte de vino no conozco mucho más de alcoholes.

Draco sonrió con la mitad de la boca en un gesto el cual Hermione fue incapaz de descifrar.

- Te ves fatal, así que asumo quieres algo fuerte, y que te deje inconsciente en el menor tiempo posible.

- La verdad…- Ya estaba completamente arrepentida de haberle siquiera insinuado al rubio que quería beber alcohol- Es que tengo un poco de frió, ¿No puedo tomar simplemente un té? después de todo esto es una cafetería…

Él ahora le sonrió con sorna, con los labios totalmente estirados.

- Hasta las siete, luego se apaga la cafetera.- Había que admitir que él, pese a haberse visto incomodo por su presencia ahí, ahora parecía estar disfrutando de su propia incomodidad. Hermione lo miro sin saber que decir y él, agitando levemente su cabeza agregó, le sonrío con sinceridad- Mira relájate… Te haré una limonada caliente y veré si tenemos algo de comer atrás, se ve que un dulce te haría bien ahora.

Él no espero a que ella le respondiera, y haciéndole un gesto a unas chicas que lo llamaban desde el otro lado de la barra para que lo esperarán un momento, entró por una puerta junto al bar y salió rápidamente.

- Cinco minutos- Le comentó antes de encaminarse donde la mujer que lo había llamado y que la miraba a ella misma con cara de pocos amigos

Hermione esperó, jugando con un papelito que había sobre la mesa, tratando de no pensar en cuál sería su siguiente movida. No podía volver a casa, no se sentía capaz. Pero, por otro lado, no quería que nadie le preguntara que era lo que le pasaba, así que sus padres y amigos de la universidad estaban descartados. El único que se le hubiera ocurrido en otras circunstancias era Harry, pero ahora sabía que tampoco se podía confiar en él.

El celular le volvió a vibrar en el bolsillo. Lo sacó y, como si lo hubiera invocado con el pensamiento, ahí estaba él llamándola. Pensó en dejarlo ahí, pero algo en la postura de Malfoy, quien tenía la misma cara de orgullo de siempre, de saberse mejor que el resto, mientras limpiaba los vasos sucios de persona a las cuales ni siquiera conocía, pero de las que dependía el dinero que recibiría a final de mes, le dio valor. Entonces mientras el rubio se daba vuelta y volvía a la cocina apretó con rabia el botón y habló.

- ¿Qué?- Su voz salió con una dureza inusual en ella.

- Mione, Ron me llamó y me contó todo- Harry le hablaba como si ella tuviera alguna enfermedad terminal o se le hubiera muerto una mascota. Una mezcla de compasión y algo más que la hacía enojarse aún más- ¿¡Dónde estás! Estamos preocupados por ti…

- Y una mierda Potter…- Obviamente cuando estaba pronunciando esas palabras apareció Malfoy con su bebida y un brownie en un platito, como si tuviera un sexto sentido para cuando Harry Potter estuviera siendo insultado y/o humillado.- Donde esté es cosa mía, que ustedes estén preocupados por mí es una mierda y si me vuelves a hablar en ese tono, o mejor dicho, si me vuelves a hablar otra vez me encargaré de terminar lo que Voldermort no alcanzó a hacer.

Draco se había quedado frente a ella escuchando la conversación, con cara de haberse ganado la lotería, y no se movió ni un ápice aun cuando ella, irritada, le hizo un gesto para que la dejara tranquila.

- Mira Herms, te juro que íbamos a decírtelo, le habíamos puesto un ultimátum para que lo hiciera él este fin de semana…

- ¡Oh gracias que consuelo más maravilloso!- Bufó con ironía.- Mis mejores amigos pasan dos meses engañándome como a una idiota, mintiéndome en mi cara, como si…- Su voz estaba cada vez más quebrada y sus ojos empañándose por las lágrimas. De repente miró hacia adelante donde Draco la miraba con dureza mientras negaba con la cabeza. Ella entendió, respiró profundo y controló el llanto antes de que estallará, luego volvió a hablar con dureza y un poco de frialdad.- Mira, no quiero hablar ahora, dile a Ro…Weasley que mañana pasaré por el departamento a buscar mis cosas, que no se atreva a estar o no respondo de mí.

- Hermione por favor.- La voz de Harry sonaba arrepentida.

- No. Háganme un favor y váyanse todos a la mierda.-

Y sin agregar nada más colgó el teléfono. Luego suspiró y se echó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, enterrando la cara entre sus manos, sintiéndose ahora peor que en ningún otro momento, como si la voz de su amigo la hubiera hecho aún más consciente de todo. Se sentía como una niña pequeña abandonada ante el mundo, ajena a su alrededor.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que lograra calmarse un poco, incorporarse y darse cuenta que Malfoy seguía ahí, acercándole la taza de limonada y un pañuelo.

- Bien hecho Granger.- y se alejó de ahí, atendiendo a las demás personas de la barra.

Ella lo miró irse, absolutamente confundida. Esta noche era irreal, una completa locura. Ron y Harry los malos de la película, los traicioneros, los malditos hijos de puta que le habían fallado y herido como nadie, y aquel que la recogía del piso y le daba ánimos para seguir era un mortífago renegado, un paria social que hace algunos años atrás había visto como la torturaban en el piso de su casa sin hacer nada. Y ahora le sonreía y le daba una bebida caliente cuando necesitaba cualquier cosa que le calentará el alma.

La vida tiene un retorcido sentido del humor se dijo cuando tomaba un sorbo de su limonada. Limonada que claramente no era solo eso, lo podía notar por el sabor amargo y la leve quemazón en la garganta que le provoco. Pero eso daba lo mismo ahora, el brebaje caliente recorrió su cuerpo y se sintió un poquito mejor. Por lo menos ayudó a que le pararán de correr lágrimas por las mejillas, pese a seguir hipando un poco.

- ¡Malfoy!- Lo llamó quince minutos después.

- Dime…

- Quiero otro de estos, pero esta vez ahórrate la limonada ¿De acuerdo?

Él sacó un vaso de debajo de la barra, y puso un par de hielos en él, luego la miró.

- ¿Segura?

- Sirve.

- Tú mandas- Y Hermione no supo porque esa frase, desde esa boca, de esa persona, le pareció tan insinuante.

Tomó el vaso y miró el líquido ambarino que le acababa de servir danzando entre los hielos. Acercó los labios al borde y bebió un sorbito. Era amargo, mucho, y ahora le quemó la garganta con más fuerza. Tosió. Y Draco rió mientras la miraba.

El flujo de gente había crecido en un momento, mientras ella se bebía el whisky en las rocas, en pequeños sorbos primero, pero como cada momento que pasaba el sabor se iba yendo un poquito más, diluido entre los hielos, apuró lo que tenía en el vaso. Malfoy estaba demasiado ocupado como para pedirle otro por el momento, y ella tomo el tenedor que él le había dejado y probó el brownie. Estaba bastante bueno, pero no se sentía con ganas de comer, de hecho comenzaba a sentir un leve mareo y a la vez, sentía que los problemas que tenía eran cada vez más insignificantes.

- ¡Malfoy!- El flujo de personas disminuía y ya no quedaba casi nadie en la barra.

- Dime…

- Quiero otro de estos, pero esta vez ahórrate los hielos ¿Quieres?- levantó el brazo e hizo sonar el vestigio del hielo que quedaba.

Él le quito el vaso, y lo dejó tras de sí, en un lavaplatos, luego sacó otro de debajo de la barra.

- Realmente no creo que esta sea una buena idea Granger…

- Sirve.- Respondió ella mirándolo con dureza

- Como negarme ante tal poder de convencimiento- Dijo con sarcasmo mientras servía.- Pero que conste que yo te advertí…

Ella no le respondió, sintiendo como, si sabe porque, estaba volviendo a caer en el maldito círculo de la miseria y el despecho. Así que, como el alcohol la había ayudado la primera vez, la segunda seguramente lo haría igual y tomando el vaso con rapidez (y derramando un cuarto del contenido sobre la manga de su chaleco) bebió un trago.

Y luego sintió como una mano la separaba del vaso. Miró furibunda hacia el dueño de aquella mano.

- Mira, si te vas a emborrachar con whisky, por lo menos disfruta lo que estás tomando. Además, limpiar tu vomito de mi barra no es mi panorama favorito de esta noche.- Draco le entregó el vaso de vuelta y Hermione volvió a beber, pero esta vez, como al comienzo, fue un traguito corto, despacio. Y de pronto tuvo la infinita necesidad de saber.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque el vómito es realmente asqueroso, ¿Por qué otra cosa iba a ser?- El tono extrañado de su voz y su cara, por alguna razón le parecieron infinitamente graciosos.

- No idiota, no eso… ¿Por qué esta es tu barra? ¿Por qué estás trabajando en un bar muggle en vez de vivir de tu asquerosamente rica familia? ¿Por qué estás conversando conmigo? ¿Por qué eres así de amable? ¿Por qué…?

La cara de Draco se tensó de pronto, y él dio un paso hacia atrás. Hermione lo miraba intensamente, sin darse cuenta lo apabullado que él se sentía. Se quedaron mirando unos momentos, inspeccionándose como si fueran a atacar en cualquier momento. Ahí ella notó lo delgado que estaba, lo anguloso de sus rasgos, lo hermoso de sus ojos grises.

- Son demasiadas preguntas a la vez Granger…- Finalmente musitó, rompiendo el contacto visual, mientras atraía lo que Hermione dedujo era un banquito para sentarse frente a ella. Ya no quedaba ningún otro cliente en la barra.

- Lo sé, pero ¿Por qué…?- él la interrumpió con un gesto cansado.

- Déjame responder de a una…A ver, trabajo acá porque en alguna parte tendría que hacerlo, no vivo de mi asquerosamente rica familia porque después de la guerra ya no lo son tanto.- Volvió a sacar la botella de Whisky, rellenando el vaso de la chica, y sirviéndose uno propio.- Estoy conversando contigo porque me diste pena y no soy amable, solamente soy yo mismo, solo que bastante más maduro que la última vez que nos vimos.

- Ah…- La verdad es que su explicación no le había explicado nada en lo absoluto.- Pero…

- No- la interrumpió él.- Es mi turno de preguntar… ¿Primero que nada…Por qué no tienes zapatos? Por lo menos cuatro personas me lo han preguntado…

Ella enrojeció.

- No tuve tiempo de ponérmelos cuando salí.- al escuchar esto él la miro, burlón.

- Haces magia… ¡Aparécelos!

Ella enrojeció aún más y, fijándose de que nadie pudiera verla, apareció unos botines sobre sus pies. Suspiró satisfecha ¡Mucho mejor!

- Pero…Asumo que esa no es la pregunta que querías hacerme…

- De hecho no…-Bebió un poco de su vaso, como pensando bien que decirle.- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué llegaste hasta acá en el estado que llegaste? Deduzco que Potty y la comadreja tuvieron que ver en tu estado pero…

- Ron me engaño. Durante dos meses estuvo saliendo con otra chica mis espaldas y todos lo sabían.-

Y eso fue lo que rompió el dique, se tomó el vaso que tenía en la mano al seco pese a las protestas del rubio y durante la siguiente media hora le contó con detalles todos los problemas de su relación, y con aun más detalles la pelea que había tenido con Ron hace algunas horas atrás. Malfoy escuchaba sin poder creerlo la verdad, nunca se esperó que el trío maravilla fuera tan disfuncional. Aunque, para ser sincero, nunca entendió como Granger podía soportar al otro par de inútiles. Ella que siempre fue mucho mejor que el resto. Así que esperó a que se terminara de desahogar, y que de pasadita se tomará su bebida, para decirle.

- A ver, por un lado esto realmente es culpa tuya…

- Vaya, gracias…

- No en serio, hasta le encuentro algo de razón a la comadreja ¿Qué carajo hacías de novia con él? Es un analfabeto, ignorante y básico y tú una empollona come libros insufrible. ¡No tienen nada en común!- sutil como siempre.

- Eso no quita que no deberían haberlo hecho…Son mis amigos.- Hermione gimió, en parte por la pena que sentía al decir eso, y en parte porque no estaba entendiendo mucho las cosas. Tenía que admitir que sentía como su cabeza daba vueltas y sus manos estaban cada vez más torpes.

- Y por eso estuvo bien que los mandaras a la mierda.- Draco calló un momento, Hermione no sabía si era el alcohol, pero le parecía que se estaba sonrojando.- Eres mejor que ellos Granger, no deberías volver a rebajarte.

Y sin darle tiempo de contestar se puso de pie y le comentó que el bar estaba cerrando. Ella intentó, a su vez, levantarse, pero el mundo giró en 180 grados cuando lo hizo, y, tapándose los ojos, se volvió a sentar.

- Decidido, no puedo moverme.-y, apoyando los brazos en la barra, enterró su cabeza ahí, quedándose dormida segundos después.

Escuchó a lo lejos una voz llamándola, mientras creía estar moviéndose, o algo así…No de hecho, confirmado, se estaba moviendo, al parecer caminando, o intentándolo mientras una mano la agarraba desde la cintura. Maldito bamboleo, quería detenerse, que el mundo dejara de girar un rato "¡Granger!... ¡Hermione, coopera por favor!". De pronto una sensación una muy desagradable comenzó a subir por su tráquea.

- Voy a vomitar.- Y así lo hizo, en el instante justo que la persona misteriosa que la llevaba la ponía frente a un basurero y le echaba el pelo para atrás.

Estuvo así durante unos momentos, mientras toda la mierda que tenía adentro salía a través de su boca, y la mano sobre su frente se sentía helada contra la piel caliente. Luego se alejó del basurero y se dejó caer, agotada, mientras unas manos la sostenían y la guiaban a duras penas a un asiento cercano.

- ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?- La voz suave y ronca de Malfoy penetró en su cerebro. Para ser sincera, ahora se sentía mucho mejor, el mundo ya no giraba tanto y, pese al cansancio y el sabor asqueroso en la boca, ya no estaba mareada.

- Mucho mejor.- Abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a su alrededor. Estaban en un parque, no tenía idea en que parte de Londres.- ¿dónde estamos?

- Llegando a mi casa… ¿Puedes caminar?

- Si.- él se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano. Ella tiró, pero cuando lo soltó trastabillo. Draco le agarró el brazo con firmeza y lo enredo con él suyo. Hermione enrojeció, pero, empujada por el olor hipnótico del chico se apoyó en él y dejó que la guiara por un par de cuadras, la entrara a un hall, la subiera al ascensor y la depositará apoyada junto a una muralla mientras buscaba las llaves.

Entraron a un departamento más bien pequeño y bastante antiguo, cosa que no le quitaba un cierto encanto, además, pese a haber pocos muebles, todos eran de un exquisito gusto, y muy bien cuidados.

- Por aquí- Draco la guió por un pasillo y la hizo entrar en la primera puerta.- Bienvenida a mi palacio princesa.- Bromeó no sin cierta amargura en su voz.

Hermione no se fijó mucho en nada más que en la cama que se alzaba frente a ella. En algún lugar de su cerebro estaba aquella voz que le decía que estaba haciendo una locura, que él podría seguir siendo el mismo sádico de siempre, que esto era peligroso y estaba mal, muy mal. Pero en realidad, el resto de su cabeza solo quería acostarse ahí y descansar un momento. Así que sin mucha delicadeza se arrojó sobre la cama y hundió la cabeza en los almohadones. Un gemido involuntario de placer salió de sus labios cuando sintió el penetrante olor de Draco chocando contra su nariz.

- Sácate los zapatos.- le ordeno Malfoy.

- No puedo moverme.- ni siquiera hizo el amago de mirarlo al decir esto.

- No puedes dormir con zapatos.- él insistió

- Mírame hacerlo.

Sintió como se movía a su lado, y sentándose junto a sus piernas, él se los sacaba.

- Tus calcetines son un asco.- Le dijo mientras los tiraba al piso. Luego se puso de pie y Hermione sintió sus pasos.

- ¡No te vayas!- Gimió.

Los pasos se detuvieron. Ella sonrió y se dejó arrastrar por el sueño mientras Draco volvía a acercarse a ella.

**NdA:**

Primer Dramione de mi vida, el primer fanfiction que escribo en dos años y, la verdad, me he comido absolutamente todas las uñas preguntándome cómo ha quedado. Aunque al final, creo, lo importante es que lo he pasado genial escribiéndolo y estoy muy motivada en seguir ¡Pero lo que manera de echar de menos esto de los fics! Por otro lado, lo admito... ¡Me ganó el tema del formato! No entiendo como usar esta página infernal... A su vez, el rating puede que suba en capítulos más adelante, pero nada demasiado explícito, sobre todo por el lenguaje e insinuaciones.

Y bueno, he descubierto en estos dos años de _stand by_ que mi gusto ha cambiado y que ahora me interesa de sobremanera los fanfics postHogwarts y soy más flexible en cuanto a las ships que me gustan…Aunque hay cosas que jamás podré pasas (como todas aquellas que son canon xD) Pero en fin, espero les haya gustado esto y me dejen un pequeño _feedback_, para saber cómo va la cosa y como mejorarla.

Saludos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :)


	2. Despertando y conociéndote de nuevo

**Capítulo dos: Despertando y conociéndote de nuevo**

Su cabeza palpitaba de forma insoportable y sentía un gusto amargo y un poco asqueroso en la boca. Tenía sed y, la verdad, sentía como si estuviera sobre un barco en la mitad de una tormenta. El hecho de que su cama no fuera su cama y que oliera a cualquier cosa menos a ella misma había pasado a segundo plano, lo único que importaba ahora era que el hacha que le habían clavado en la mitad de la frente desapareciera y ella se sintiera como una persona nuevamente.

Intentó ponerse de pie pero el dolor fue aún más horrible. Gimió y volvió a su posición inicial. Quizás se podía quedar a vivir en esa cama, envuelta en ese aroma delicioso bajo las mantas. Calentita y feliz. Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que sus neuronas se conectaran y recordó todo lo que había pasado anoche. Ron, Harry, alcohol en cantidades superiores a las que pudiera soportar y él. Él arrastrándola por las calles, sujetando su cabello, sonriéndole y dándole ánimos para mandarlos a todos al real carajo. Oh mierda, creía haberle vomitado los zapatos y esperaba que nada más.

Se levantó de manera penosa y miró a su alrededor. Tenía el vago recuerdo de haberse acostado en la cama del chico. Miró sus pies. Estaba descalza. Enrojeció de inmediato, Draco le había sacado los zapatos y los calcetines y la había arropado, bueno, además de todas las otras cosas que había hecho por ella en un lapsus demasiado corto de tiempo. Y ella ni siquiera había pagado el consumo en el bar. Esperaba que no hubiera salido del bolsillo del rubio, no digamos que había bebido cosas muy baratas.

La cabeza aun le daba vueltas, pero no lo suficiente como para no ser consciente del show que había dado la noche anterior y de lo muy avergonzada que estaba. No tenía idea como salir de esa de una forma digna. Escaparse a hurtadillas no era una opción, pese que verle la cara al rubio le resultaba una tortura, imaginar su sonrisa autosuficiente, su mirada de desprecio…Aunque anoche no parecía como si la despreciara, sino todo lo contrario. _"Eres mejor que ellos Granger, no deberías volver a rebajarte" _La chica volvió a sonrojarse al recordar sus palabras. No tenía idea que significaban en sus labios y se moría de ganas por averiguarlo.

Muy bien, llevaba lo que creía eran quince minutos sentada en la cama con la vista fija en la pulcra y austera habitación de Malfoy, tiempo suficiente para que su cerebro dejara de girar y ella tuviera que decirse a sí misma que debía ponerse de pie si o si ya que la sed infernal superaba la vergüenza. Así que eso hizo y, sosteniéndose la cabeza con la mano derecha, salió lentamente de la habitación.

El resto del departamento era igual de limpio e igual de sencillo. Una estancia servía de salón/comedor, la cual, con suerte, era del tamaño de su habitación en la casa de Ron "su maldito y malvado ex novio". Tenía un sillón, una mesita de centro y un librero donde mezclados entre libros antiguos se podían ver una serie de fotos, muggles y mágicas, de lo que, asumía, eran los seres queridos de Draco. La cocina estaba tras una encimera, y en ella podía ver al rubio cocinando algo que, pese a oler delicioso, hizo que el estómago de Hermione diera una incómoda vuelta. De pronto, como si hubiera sentido su presencia, él se dio vuelta y la miró con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios. No sabía cómo lo lograba para siempre poder verse así de increíble e impecable, con el pelo mojado tirado hacia atrás, un peinado similar al que usaba cuando se habían conocido, y ropa sencilla, negra por supuesto.

- ¡Despertó la bella durmiente! Ya pensaba que estaba esperando un príncipe azul que le diera un beso…- Volvió a girarse al oír los panes saltar del tostador.- Por suerte, estoy lejos de ser ese príncipe…asumo que tu aliento esta mañana no debe ser el más exquisito.

Ella no se movió de donde estaba. Se sentía absolutamente humillada y quería salir corriendo lo más pronto posible. Pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que eso no podía ser….no tenía absolutamente ningún lugar al cual salir corriendo. Draco puso un plato y una taza de café sobre la encimera y le hizo un ademán para que se sentara.

- Tostadas con huevos revueltos y café negro, desayuno de campeones.

- No sé si mi estómago lo soportará…- Comentó ella, con la voz aun un poco ronca, mientras le hacía caso al rubio y se sentaba frente a él, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

- No seas ridícula.- Le pasó un vaso de agua y una pastilla.- Tómate esto primero, calmará el dolor.

- ¿Qué es?- La chica lo miró con desconfianza.

- Aspirina.- Respondió él.- Te recuerdo que las pociones anti-resacas están vetadas para mí.- Agregó luego, con la voz destilando ironía y desprecio.

Ella no respondió y el silencio se volvió pesado. Claro que recordaba ese pequeño detalle en la vida de Malfoy, de hecho recordaba eso y todo lo demás que implicaba el castigo que la aristocrática familia había recibido luego de la guerra. Lucius, como se merecía, estaba pasando una temporada bastante larga en Azkaban, que luego de la prohibición de usar dementores como guardias, no era tan terrible como en las épocas que Sirius había estado ahí. Por otro lado, gracias a las declaraciones de Harry, Narcisa estaba libre de casi todo cargo y, como único castigo, se le había prohibido hacer magia fuera de su mansión, cosa que, la verdad, no la afectaba mucho. Por otro lado, el castigo de Draco, pese a haberse librado de Azkaban, había sido bastante más duro que el de su madre. Él no podía hacer magia en lo absoluto. Le habían roto la varita frente a sus narices y estaba vetado de comprar otra, o hacer cualquier tipo de acto mágico, hasta lo que serían, por lo menos, diez años. De todos modos, la gran mayoría del mundo mágico sentía que la había sacado demasiado barata, por lo cual no era muy recomendable para su salud física y/o mental, aparecerse por algún lugar con algún mago presente. Pero, por lo menos, madre e hijo se habían salvado de la cárcel con impedimentos bastante menores para rearmar su vida.

Así fue como los Malfoy, que lucharon toda la guerra por permanecer juntos y por salvarse los unos a los otros, sin importar a que bando ayudaban o dejaban de hacerlo, terminaron cada quien por su lado. Draco sin poder usar magia e imposibilitado de ingresar al mundo mágico por el odio que corría en la sociedad contra su persona, Lucius aun encarcelado y Narcisa en la mansión Malfoy, único lugar en el cual se sentía cómoda.

- Será mejor que me ignores y comas.- Se disculpó él.- A veces me gana el resentimiento…

- ¿Por qué no vives con tu madre Malfoy?- Hermione tomó la tostada frente a ella y la mordió.

- Veo que tu fuerte es la sutileza ¿No Granger?- El muchacho mordió su propio pan y luego se terminó su café de un solo trago.- No es por echarte, pero te recomiendo que comas y te bañes rápido, te recuerdo que le dijiste a Potsy que irías a buscar tus cosas hoy.

- ¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó ella, terminando de comer y sintiéndose francamente mejor.

- Las doce.

Hermione se levantó de un salto.

- ¿¡Por qué no me despertaste!- Ok, saltar no era la mejor idea. El dolor de cabeza volvió en todo su esplendor. Ella volvió a sentarse- Falté a todas mis clases…

- Asumí que después de tu día de ayer era bueno dejarte babear mi almohada.

Ella bajó la mirada ante su sonrisa burlona.

- Idiota.- Ella volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. Su expresión seria hizo que la sonrisa de Draco muriera con rapidez- No sabía que los Malfoy hubieran quedado mal de dinero después de la guerra…Las veces que he visto a tu madre, en el periódico o algo así, se ve igual de elegante que siempre…

- Anda a la ducha, las toallas están ahí mismo- La mirada de Draco había mutado a una similar a la que tenía en sus años de estudiante y su voz había sonado cortante como un cuchillo. Ella decidió dejar de tentar su suerte y se puso de pie, preguntándole con timidez donde estaba el baño. Él le hizo un gesto con la mano mientras que, con la taza de café entre sus manos, miraba hacia ninguna parte en especial.

Luego de una ducha caliente y limpiar sus ropas con uno de los hechizos que le había enseñado Molly en uno de los múltiples intentos de transformarla en una esposa decente para su hijo. Salió del baño y se encontró con él, listo para partir.

- ¿Nos vamos?

- ¿Piensas acompañarme?- Exclamó un poco escandalizada. Sólo imaginarse la cara de Ron si llegaba con él a buscar sus pertenencias le causaba una mezcla de miedo y risa.

- Ni aunque me pagarás un millón de galeones.- Respondió con rapidez.- Me gusta demasiado vivir como para arriesgarme a que la comadreja rompa todos mis huesos… Además, trabajo en media hora.

Hermione estuvo a punto de reprocharle por seguir usando ese estúpido sobrenombre, pero luego lo meditó y decidió que quizás ella también debería empezar a usarlo. Salieron del departamento en un silencio que ahora era tremendamente agradable. Ella estaba sorprendida de lo cómodo que era andar con él. Cuando salieron a la calle se acordó de golpe.

- ¡El dinero!- Le gritó.

- ¿Qué?- Draco la miraba con una ceja encarnada.

- Ayer no pagué nada de lo que consumí en el bar.- Hermione seguía con su mirada preocupada.- Lo siento, no ando con la billetera acá, pero la iré a buscar y luego paso por ahí y, bueno…

- Oye para ¿quieres?- Variando un poco en la dinámica de su recién descubierta relación, él la miraba como si fuera lo más divertido de la tierra.- Esa corre por mí.

- ¡No! Soy lo suficientemente grandecita como para pagar mis borracheras…- Hermione refuto de forma orgullosa, provocando que Draco se riera de ella.

- Muy bien. Pasa por el local cuando quieras.

Se detuvieron junto a un callejón.

- Creo que yo me voy…- De pronto Hermione no sabía muy bien que hacer. Draco la miró extrañado hasta que una expresión de comprensión surgió en su rostro mientras su mirada se desviaba hacia el oscuro callejón.

- ¡Cierto! Bueno, ha sido un gusto Granger.- El chico le tendió la mano. Hermione se sintió un poco decepcionada ante el gesto, pero de todos modos le correspondió, admitiéndose a desgana que esperaba un poco más de contacto físico.

- Lo mismo digo.- Soltándole la mano, agregó con timidez.- en serio, muchísimas gracias por todo… no sé qué hubiera hecho sin tu ayuda.

- Exactamente lo mismo Granger, solo que te hubieran echado a patadas del local y hubieras tenido que dormir abrazada a un perro vago.- El muchacho ya se alejaba cuando Hermione le gritó un insulto y, escondiéndose de los transeúntes, se desvaneció para aparecer frente al complejo de apartamentos donde vivía hasta el día de ayer.

Al pararse frente al edificio suspiró y, armándose de un valor que no sabía de donde salía, se encaminó hacia adentro. Sin detenerse a saludar al conserje más que con un gesto con la cabeza subió al ascensor y presionó el botón correspondiente. _"Eres mejor que ellos Granger, no deberías volver a rebajarte."_ No necesitaba llaves, el sistema que habían puesto reconocía la energía de su varita, así que entró y miró, por lo que sentía sería la última vez, el lugar que durante mucho tiempo había considerado su hogar. Estaba vació y en ese silencio fue cuando la tristeza que había estado relegada a lo más profundo de su inconciencia volvió a golpearla con fuerza. Sintió como su labio inferior comenzaba a tiritar y como las rodillas le fallaban. ¿Cómo podía desarmar tantos recuerdos en un solo día? ¿Cómo podía deshacerse de tantos sueños, tantas ilusiones? Las lágrimas volvían a correr por sus mejillas. Se acercó al teléfono y marcó un número de memoria. Escuchó como el timbre replicaba un par de veces hasta que una voz conocida y reconfortante se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono.

- Mami.- La voz de la chica sonaba como la de una niña pequeña.- Ron y yo hemos terminado…–su voz se quebró por completo.- ¿Me puedo ir a vivir con ustedes un tiempo?

Su madre siempre tenía el poder de hacerla sentir mejor, así que al colgar el teléfono, sentía como si se hubiera sacado un peso de encima. Aún se admiraba de sí misma al recordar todos los meses que pasó sin ellos durante la guerra, con la consciencia de que ni siquiera la recordaban, y por ende, que no les importaba si ella moría o no. Todavía tenía pesadillas con respecto al tema, que llegaba a Australia dispuesta a revertir el hechizo y que, en vez de lo que realmente pasó, ellos no lograban acordarse de ella, de lo mucho que la amaban, no se tiraban a sus brazos y la llenaban de besos, sino que la echaban a patadas de su vida gritándole que ella no era su hija.

De todos modos, cuando apareció unas cajas y comenzó a guardar todo lo que consideraba suyo y realmente le importaba, no pudo evitar el nudo en la garganta. Los muebles daban lo mismo, no le faltaba dinero como para comprarse otros, así como con los objetos electrónicos y esas cosas. Simplemente quería sus libros (que, seguramente, si no se los llevaba Ron los iba a quemar o algo así) sus cuadernos, su ropa y un par de cosillas más. Él ni se daría cuenta que se había ido…Y dentro de todo, eso era lo que más le dolía. Esperaba que no apareciera antes de tiempo, no pensaba tener que soportarlo, ni a él ni nada que le pudiera decir para disculparse de un comportamiento que, en todo caso, había demostrado no se arrepentía en lo absoluto.

Así que cuando sonó el timbre dio un respingo y su corazón se aceleró a mil por hora. No sabía que hacer…Ron no era, claro, tocar el timbre en tu propia casa es algo absurdo. Harry no era tan imbécil como para aparecerse. Pero si lo suficientemente manipulador como para mandar a alguien. Así que no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró frente a Ginny Weasley.

- ¿Qué haces acá?- Le preguntó con una seguridad que no sentía.

- Vamos Herms…- La pelirroja le dio una de sus hermosas sonrisas patentadas marca Ginny, y sin esperar a que la invitaran a pasar, hizo un lado a la castaña y entró al departamento.-

- No es joda Ginny ¿Qué carajo haces acá? Le dije bien claro a Potter que no quería…

- ¿Potter?- La chica, quien se había puesto a revisar las cajas casi llenas de Hermione, se dio vuelta y la miró con asombro.- ¿Tan enojada estás?

Hermione bufó, aun apoyada en el canto de la puerta, sin intenciones de cerrarla y esperando que la pelirroja comprendiera el mensaje.

- ¿Te parece?- La cabeza nuevamente le estaba comenzando a doler, y claramente ahora el alcohol no era el culpable. Así que decidió cambiar la táctica de ataque y usar la sinceridad- ¿Es necesario que estés aquí? ¿no hicieron ya suficiente o les falta reírse de mí un poco más?

Ginny pareció realmente avergonzada al oírla hablar y de inmediato se puso de pie.

- Te juro que iba a decírtelo….- hizo un amago de acercarse a la castaña pero esta dio un paso hacia atrás y sus intenciones murieron. – Pero él es mi hermano y…

- Si, si, la familia ante todo y todo eso…- Hermione hizo un gesto hacia la puerta.- Pero para mí tú SI eras mi familia, ya sabes, esa mierda de la hija única…Así que ándate y déjame terminar quieres.- En silencio Ginny salió del departamento.- Y hazme el favor de decirle a tu hermano que puede volver en media hora…Ya que asumo está escondido en tu casa ¿cierto? Seguramente tu mamá le hizo pastel de calabaza.- La sardónica ironía de Hermione destilaba desprecio.

- Hermy, perdona…- La voz de la pelirroja sonaba sinceramente triste. Hermione estuvo a punto de conmoverse. Se mordió la mejilla con fuerza y mientras sentía el gusto de la sangre dentro de la boca y el dolor recorrer su rostro respondió simplemente NO. Y le dio con la puerta en las narices. Luego se dio vuelta, termino su trabajo, apareció las cajas en la casa de sus padres y se fue de allí. Caminando, intentando recordar cual era el bus que la dejaría allá, dándose cuenta que por primera vez en muchísimos años, no estaba de humor para usar magia.

El resto del día fue perfecto en comparación con las pasadas 24 horas. Apenas tocó el timbre su madre salió como un bólido y la abrazó con tanta fuerza que, estaba segura, sus costillas crujieron. Dentro la esperaba un enorme plato de sus galletas favoritas y un té caliente. Cómo la conocía esa mujer. Al poco tiempo llegó su padre y ella les contó a ambos, brevemente, lo que había pasado. Por supuesto omitiendo la borrachera, el vómito y la inconciencia sobre la cama de un sexy rubio que la trató de matar un par de veces en sus épocas escolares. Esos eran detalles. Lo importante era escuchar como su padre le prometía traerle los testículos de ese "Pelirrojo hiperhormonado de mierda" mientras su madre le hacía cariñitos en la cabeza. Habían cenado juntos, como cuando era pequeña y habían visto una película los tres, abrazados en el sofá. Eso era lo que necesitaba. Pero, al acostarse en su antigua habitación, sola entre los recuerdos de su niñez y juventud, aspirando el olor familiar de su almohada, sintió una puntada en el pecho. La noche anterior había dormido amparada por un olor distinto, pero igualmente agradable.

Que distintas eran las cosas entre ambos olores, entre ambas realidades. Sus padres la recibían con los brazos abiertos, la mimaban, recogiendo los pedazos de ella misma y uniéndolos con amor. Él en cambio, por lo que había visto, no le quedaba mucho. Un padre preso, una madre… no tenía idea que pasaba con su madre, pero claramente el tema le molestaba ¿Habrán peleado? ¿Se verán? Draco Malfoy era un puto misterio, trabajando en un bar/cafetería, delgado y pálido como un fantasma, viviendo absolutamente cómodo en el mundo muggle. Lentamente el sueño se fue colando entre sus pensamientos. Mañana lo vería, decidió antes de ceder ante Morfeo, mañana iría a _"The red sofá coffee shop",_ a devolverle su dinero y a ver si, quizás, lograba sacarle algo más que una enigmática y mordaz sonrisa.

La mañana siguiente se sentía completamente repuesta y dispuesta a darle un vuelco a sus situación y comenzar todo otra vez. ¿Qué si no tenía amigos? La gente de la universidad era bastante amable, quizás pudiera profundizar un par de amistades ahí…Además, aún tenía algunos conocidos de Hogwarts que podía visitar sin sentirse absolutamente traicionada. Por otro lado, hace mucho que no estaba con sus padres, se quedaría unas semanas con ellos mientras buscaba un apartamento de soltera. _Soltera_, que extraño sonaba eso en ella.

Desayunó con ellos y fue a clases, esperando que su ruptura con Ron aun no fuera sabida por nadie. No estaba de humor para huir de los paparazzi durante el día. Suficiente tenía con que la molestaran por lo menos tres veces al año por la simple razón de ser Hermione Granger.

El día se le pasó lento y pegajoso, el ritmo de su vida por fin volvía a tomar su cauce, pero Hermione aún seguía con la dosis de adrenalina que le había inyectado todos los eventos pasados y no podía poner atención en clases, su mente pensado en un millón de cosas a la vez. Seguía demasiado enojada con todos, demasiado dolida, pero ya no era esa ira asesina que hacía que quisiera matarlos. Luego de llorar todo lo que podía y de descargarse con sus padres se sentía capaz de pensar con la cabeza fría todo lo que había pasado.

Se había quedado sin amigos. Ok.

Se había quedado sin novio. También Ok.

Se moría de ganas de ver a Draco Malfoy. Eso no estaba tan Ok.

Comprendía que el sentimiento de agradecimiento que sentía hacia él, la impulsaba a querer verlo, por supuesto. Pero eso no era lo que impulsaba a no sólo querer verlo, sino que escucharlo reír, observar esa estúpida ceja levantada cuando le decía algo que consideraba gracioso o tonto y olerlo de nuevo…Idiota, Malfoy cretino. Sin siquiera quererlo el muy cabrón la había encontrado vulnerable y sola y ahora Hermione sentía que le debía algo.

Y que, además, el sujeto era un pedazo de hombre ¡Por Dios! Ella no recordaba que en el colegio lo hubiera encontrado tan sexy…Pero claro, en el colegio estaba más preocupada de que no le mandara una imperdonable lo que, seguramente, no le daba tiempo para apreciar lo bonito de sus ojos.

La chica agitó levemente la cabeza e intento poner atención al profesor de "Relaciones internacionales mágicas". Hablaba de algo así como ¿China? "Mierda" pensó la chica al darse cuenta que llevaba una hora divagando y que no tenía idea de que se trataba la clase. Así que se resignó a no entender por primera vez en su vida y comenzó a hacerse una idea de dónde quería vivir ahora. Ya al terminar, se acercó a una de sus compañeras, una chica de piel como el ébano y ojos enormes con la cual se juntaba a estudiar un par de veces a la semana.

- ¡Kat!

- ¡Hermione, hola! ¿Qué pasó ayer? Te echamos de menos.- Kat le sonrió con esa preciosa sonrisa suya que tenía a la mitad de los chicos a sus pies. Hermione siempre había sentido celos de sus dientes perfectos.

- Nada…-tartamudeo, nerviosa.- Tuve un pequeño problema técnico, pero ya está todo solucionado.- Hizo un gesto con la mano para cortar la conversación.- ¿Me dejas tus apuntes hasta mañana? Creo que me he adormilado un poco hoy…

La chica la miró con ojos desorbitados, sin poder creer que Hermione "mi coeficiente intelectual es de 145" se hubiera dormido en clases.

- ¿Segura que te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó con cautela.

- Si… si…- La castaña se removió impaciente.- ¿Podrías prestármelos? Te prometo tenerlos intactos mañana en la mañana.

- …Ehh… si por supuesto…- La muchacha sacó unos cuadernos muggles (muchísimo más cómodos que los pergaminos) y se los pasó.- Oye Herm…

- ¿Dime?- Contestó ausente mientras guardaba los cuadernos "¿Estará ya en la cafetería o era demasiado temprano?"

- No… nada… ¡Nos vemos!

Hermione la vio alejarse, feliz al notar que nadie parecía saber de su ruptura con Ron. En momentos como eso odiaba ser una figura pública. Miró la hora mientras salía de la sala de clases y caminaba a la cafetería de su universidad. Mediodía. Quizás "_The red sofá..." _ya estaba abierto, total, era una cafetería después de todo y las cafeterías servían almuerzo. ¡No! Se pateó mentalmente, estaba atrasada con las clases y debía pasar en limpio los cuaderno y lograr entender que tenía que ver China en una clase a la que, la última vez que fue, hablaban de Brasil, y no dejaría de hacerlo solo por ir a ver a Malfoy… "sólo para pagarle mi deuda" pensó sin mucha convicción. Así que siguió su camino y se dejó caer en una desvencijada silla, rodeada de un montón de jóvenes ruidosos y hambrientos. Sacó los apuntes y comenzó a copiarlos en sus propios cuadernos, dispuesta a olvidarse de su vida por un rato.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de terminar, al fin entendiendo porqué China había salido a la conversación, sintió una silla moverse y a alguien sentándose frente a ella.

- Está ocupado.- Dijo sin levantar la vista. Quedaba tan poco y ella tenía tan pocas ganas de conversar con algún desconocido.

- ¡Oh, lo siento!- Respondió con dulzura una voz familiar.- No quería molestar Hermione.

Ella levantó la vista con rapidez.

- ¡Neville!- se levantó y lo abrazó. Luego ambos volvieron a sentarse.- ¿Cómo has estado?

- Vuelto loco…- Él muchacho no tenía nada que ver con el gordito tímido que conoció hace tantos años en Hogwarts. Salvo por sus ojos bondadosos todo lo demás había mutado a un largo y delgado muchacho con cabellos color arena, al cual veía tarde mal y nunca ya que no se aparecía en las celebraciones que organizaban los muchachos ni en ningún tipo de junta, alegando siempre estar ocupado.- Estudiar herbología y ayudar a la profesora Sproot con herbario en Hogwarts no me deja mucho tiempo libre, pero estoy feliz ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo trata la vida a la gran Hermione Granger?

Ella suspiró, sopesando la posibilidad de contarle todo a Neville o fingir que estaba todo bien. Pero a él y su mirada de cervatillo era imposible mentirle.

- Fatal. Ron me engaño, he vuelto a vivir con mis padres y le debo dinero a Draco Malfoy.- Ante la mirada boba de Neville, no pudo más que reírse.- Tú sabes, cosas que pasan.

- A ver… Espera…-Neville agitó su cabeza.- ¿Qué?

Hermione se disponía a contar, nuevamente, toda la historia. Pero el sonido de un celular la interrumpió. Neville sacó el aparatito de su bolsillo y presionó un par de botones. Luego de unos momentos lo volvió a guardar.

- Lo siento Hermione, pero debo irme…-Hermione lo miró divertida al notar lo mucho que habían enrojecido sus mejillas.- eh… me están esperando para almorzar y al parecer voy tarde.

La chica miró la hora. 2:30, ya un momento decente para ir a buscar al rubio y no parecer un perrito desesperado de pie frente al local cerrado.

- No te preocupes, también tengo que irme.- Respondió ella poniéndose de pie.

- Pues fue un gusto verte.- Neville se adelantó y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.- a ver si nos juntamos pronto y me pones al día de forma más detallada

El chico se fue entre promesas de volverse a ver pronto y Hermione, luego de verlo alejarse por el pasillo, guardó sus cosas y caminó de forma pausada hasta el baño, golpeándose mentalmente cuando, al entrar, inspeccionó de forma minuciosa su reflejo en el espejo. Lucía igual que siempre, despeinada, un poco desarreglada y con un bolso demasiado grande y pesado para su delgada estructura ósea. Pero esta vez se sintió un poco mal por su _look_. Pensó en Pansy Parkinson, la preciosa muchacha que había salido con Malfoy en Hogwarts. Ok, era insufrible y soberanamente estúpida, pero que tenía unas piernas de infarto y una cara divina, las tenía. Se sacudió, tratando de alejar los pensamientos de inferioridad de su cerebro con el gesto, pero no lo logró.

Volvió a mirarse. Y quiso llorar. En momentos como ese entendía por qué Ron la había engañado con otra. Y se maldijo por tener cero capacidad de preocupación por su aspecto, por ser bonita, femenina, adorable, sexy y bueno… por ser menos ella misma. Volvió a agarrar su bolso y caminó por los pasillos de forma ausente hasta la salida de la universidad, en pleno centro muggle. Una vez afuera vaciló entre irse a su casa, o sea, a la casa de sus padres, a encerrarse a ver teleseries latinas por la televisión y comer helado o armarse de ese valor Gryffindor que, supuestamente, tenía dentro, y seguir su plan original.

Así que optó en dejar que el destino decidiera y, siguiendo su nueva costumbre de andar en transportes públicos muggles, esperó al primer autobús que pasara. Si este iba a su casa, bueno, el rubio tendría que esperar, y si este iba al pub, ella tendría que enfrentarse al hecho que Draco Malfoy, renegado, limpiando mesas, con su departamento miniatura y sus aspirinas, se veía trecientas veces más imponente y atractivo que ella, la seudo-heroína del mundo mágico.

Cuando divisó el número a lo lejos su corazón dio un brinco. El autobús paró frente a ella. Hermione dio un paso hacia adelante y luego se arrepintió. La gente que se amontonaba tras ella se quejó cuando dio marcha atrás y se quedó en la orilla de la parada de autobuses esperando.

Que se joda el destino.

El autobús que iba rumbo a su hogar se fue sin ella y Hermione se subió al siguiente.

Cuando estuvo de pie frente al _"The red sofá coffee shop"_ se sorprendió a lo diferente que se veía de día. Con el neón de las luces apagado y un par de mesitas instaladas en una improvisada terraza fuera del local, este lucía muchísimo menos bohemio y tenía un toque casi acogedor. Su interior también se veía distinto, las mesas llenas de jóvenes comiendo un sándwich o compartiendo una taza de café y la luz que entraba por unas claraboyas puestas estratégicamente al borde de la pared que daba hacia la calle, lo hacían un lugar realmente ameno.

Pero eso no fue lo que llamó la atención de la castaña. Draco estaba ahí, aun detrás de la barra, con una camisa verde esta vez, y un pequeño delantal de cocina sobre sus pantalones, charlando, nuevamente, con una pareja que almorzaba un par de sándwiches, sentada frente a él, como estuvo ella la primera vez que lo vio. Pero lo que hizo que Hermione abriera los ojos como plato y dejará escapar un suave "Oh" de sus labios fue el notar quienes eran los integrantes de la pareja.

Ahí estaba, luciendo las mismas piernas espectaculares que en su adolescencia, Pansy Parkinson, quien, vistiendo un provocador vestido negro, reía de algo que había dicho Draco, mientras que, a su lado, un hombre con cara de enamorado le tomaba la mano y la miraba con esos ojos dulces que ella conocía tan bien y que acababa de ver hace pocos momentos atrás.

Así que esa era la misteriosa chica de Neville Longbottom.

Se acercó con paso decidido hacia la barra. Draco levantó la vista y le sonrió con sinceridad. Los otros dos chicos no alcanzaron a darse cuenta quien era hasta que la voz de la chica se escuchó a sus espaldas.

- ¡Tanto tiempo Nev!- Exclamo ella, más divertida por la situación de lo que pensaba podría estar al descubrir que su amigo salía con una de las peores personas que había conocido hasta ahora. Si él la quería, ella no debía ser tan mala. Además, en esos momentos de su vida ya no se atrevía a juzgar a nadie por lo que había sido durante la guerra.

Draco soltó una carcajada al ver la cara del chico, pálido como el papel, y luego la volvió a mirar a ella, quien se sentó en un taburete junto a Neville.

- ¿Cómo nos trata la vida Granger?- Le preguntó Malfoy, aun con la sonrisa bailándole en los labios.

- Bien, vuelvo a ser una mantenida de mis padres, pero no me quejo.- Luego miró finamente, por encima de un anonadado Neville, a Pansy.- Tanto tiempo Parkinson.

- Lo mismo digo Granger.- Respondió, pareciendo curiosa más que incómoda.- No sabía frecuentabas este lugar.

Hermione se levantó de hombros, como quitándole importancia.

- Lo conocí hace poco…- Luego miró a la pareja con picardía.- Así que tú y Neville ¿Eh? Esa no la veía venir.

- Bueno.- La chica se levantó de hombros y bebió un sorbo de agua.- La vida está llena de sorpresas… Algunas agradables, otras no tanto… Para mi suerte me tocó de las primeras cuando nos encontramos en Hogwarts hace un año ¿No cariño?

Él asintió mientras la miraba embobado. Realmente, pareja más dispareja no podían ser. Nev, pese a claramente haber crecido y transformado en un chico bastante guapo, era el cliché de "chico bueno", mientras que Pansy… Bueno, su cabello negro, los labios rojos furioso y esa casi inexistente minifalda era la antítesis del adorable Gryffindor. Sabía que ella no había vuelto a estudiar su último año en Hogwarts, pero ni idea que hacía de su vida luego de la guerra. Así que Pansy se dedicó por la siguiente media hora a ponerla al día con respecto a eso y a cómo, según sus propias palabras, le había quitado la inocencia al héroe mágico más sexy de todos.

"_La verdad es que se sentía como una idiota. Luego de ese pequeño incidente en el castillo, donde había querido entregar a Potter para poder librarse de todo aquello, muerta de miedo por su vida y la de sus amigos, nadie había vuelto a mirarla. Draco y sus padres habían sido apresados por los aurores casi inmediatamente luego de la caída del señor tenebroso y ella había quedado sola, protegida por Theo y Daphne, de cualquier represalia que alguno de los alumnos quisiera tomar contra ella, esperando que la profesora Mcgonagall les dijera de una vez por todas que haría con ellos. Eso duró aproximadamente una semana, donde se había escondido en las mazmorras de Slytherin, demasiado asustada y, la verdad, es que avergonzada, como para enfrentarse a aquellos que se habían quedado en el colegio luego de la batalla de Hogwarts. Aún no entendía siquiera que hacía ella ahí, por qué sus padres no la habían ido a buscar para llevarla a casa y dejarla olvidar, como había sucedido con, a lo menos, la mitad de sus compañeros, partiendo por los Greengrass, cosa que había provocado que ella se quedara aún más sola. Además, el hecho de que no se supiera aun nada del destino de Draco la tenía al borde del llanto todo el tiempo y el recuerdo del destino de Crabbe, y todos los caídos de su casa, los tenía a todos los que quedaban con un ánimo sombrío y melancólico. _

_Por eso la tarde que, al fin, Mcgonagall se había acordado de la existencia de todos ellos, la habían mirado con una mezcla de sentimientos, ninguno muy positivo, en la espera de que harían con ello._

- _Bueno- había comenzado con un tono tenso y una expresión severa en su rostro.- Hemos decidido esperar a que los alumnos de otras casas dejaran el colegio ante de hacernos cargo de ustedes, debido a que el recuerdo de la actuación de algunos de ustedes en los pasados tiempos provoca cierto…resquemor… en los demás._

_Ante ese comentario Pansy se había sonrojado y mirado hacia el suelo, esperando que nadie pudiera notar las lágrimas contenidas que hacían brillar sus ojos más de la cuenta. _

- P_or lo mismo, el tren a partido hoy en la mañana y volverá mañana temprano a buscarlos, así que espero estén preparados a tiempo.- en ese momento la mirada de la nueva directora se había suavizado, al igual que su tono de voz.- Y chicos, quiero que sepan que se les esperará el próximo año para que puedan completar su educación, haya pasado lo que haya pasado…Para los de séptimo, como no pudieron terminar su año escolar, se abrirán plazas especiales. Espero, de todo corazón, verlos a todos aquí…Sin excepciones._

_Pansy estaba segura que la había mirado a ella durante el proceso, pero aún no olvidaba como Mcgonagall, furiosa, le había gritado a Filch que los encerrara en la torre y no los dejara salir hasta que todo hubiera acabado durante la batalla. Como si dentro de ese grupo no hubiera nadie a quien darle la oportunidad de escapar si las cosas se ponían aún más feas de lo que ya estaban. _

_Esa noche todos se fueron a dormir temprano, quedando pocos alumnos y sin muchas ganas de farra, sólo Pansy y Theo habían decidido quedarse en la sala común, junto al fuego, leyendo sin ponerle real atención, un par de revistas viejas. _

- _¿Qué vas a hacer luego de las vacaciones?- Le había preguntado él en cierto momento. Pansy levantó la vista, con las precarias luces de las mazmorras el chico se veía apenas. "Una lástima" pensó ella, con lo guapo que era, con ese cabello ensortijado y los ojos enormes. Demasiado delgado para su gusto eso sí, pero siendo que era lo único que tenía cerca… Aunque, rápidamente recordó, era virtual y físicamente imposible que él se fijara en ella, o en cualquier chica la verdad. _

- _Ni idea… Volver acá ni de coña… Quizás podría hacer un par de cursos de lo que sea y esperar a no estar demasiado dañada como para que alguien en algún momento se fije en mí y casarme…Aunque la opción de ser la vieja solterona de los gatos no se ve tan mal._

_Theo rió y ella, nuevamente, sintió pena de la poca luz que lo iluminaba._

- _No te veo como la solterona de los gatos.- Resopló él, aún con el amago de sonrisa bailándole en los labios.- Además ¿Qué pasó con perseguir a Draco Malfoy hasta que este decidiera enamorarse y casarse?_

- P_fff…Creo que eso ya pasó. Es un gran amigo y todo, pero después de todo lo que ha vivido, dudo que quiera siquiera pensar, en su futuro…menos en el mío.- Sintió un peso sobre el pecho y se revolvió incómoda. Pensar en el rubio aún era muy confuso._

- _Cierto…- Theo también se había ensombrecido, seguramente con la misma sensación que ella con respecto a su amigo._

- _¿Y tú?- Preguntó, tratando de aligerar el ambiente._

- _Iré a buscar a Blaise a Italia, por supuesto.- La respuesta la había hecho reír. Jamás había conocido una pareja más difícil que sus dos amigos. Primero con Blaise persiguiéndolo durante todo tercero y cuarto para que se diera cuenta que si era gay y que ellos habían nacido para estar juntos. Luego soportando que, pese a haberlo convencido de esto, ellos siguieran discutiendo por la más mínima estupidez y viendo cómo, pese a eso, se iban enamorando cada vez más. Draco enloquecía cada vez que, como compartía dormitorio con ellos, terminaba actuando de celestina y mediador entre ambos para que se reconciliaran y luego era sacado de la habitación para que pudieran hacerlo como corresponde. La última de esas peleas había sido cuando, entre todos, habían obligado a Blaise a huir a Italia, aprovechando que su familia vivía allá y que no tenían nada que ver con Voldemort ni nada para que salvara su pellejo.- Luego no sé, veré que quiere hacer ese idiota._

- _Es un buen plan._

_Entre ambos cayó un agradable silencio._

- _Hagas lo que hagas no desaparezcas ¿Quieres?- Le había pedido él cuando se puso de pie, lista para ir a la cama._

- _No lo haré.- Le respondió con una sonrisa y, dejando un suave beso entre los risos de su coronilla, se había ido a dormir, pensando al mirar casi por última vez su sala común que, pese a que se alegraba de dejar Hogwarts, de un modo u otro extrañaría este lugar y las cosas que había vivido en él._

_Luego todo había pasado como un sueño, demasiado rápido y confuso como para ser cierto. El viaje había pasado sin pena ni gloria y antes de quererlo estaba frente a sus padres quienes, gracias a Merlín, no habían tenido absolutamente nada que ver en la última batalla, por lo que no había razón para que les hicieran daño. Ellos la habían recibido con un trato más frío del esperado, pero jamás le hicieron un solo reproche, dejándola descansar durante el verano completo y luego, obligándola a pasar el año entero aprendiendo a ser una buena anfitriona en sociedad, o lo que quedaba de ella, asistiendo a eventos, intentando sin mucho éxito, limpiar su imagen a punta de reuniones de té y bailes con demasiados pocos asistentes. Se sentía realmente inútil, así que buscando alguna distracción ante lo ridícula y monótona que se había vuelto su vida, había aprendido a hacer cualquier cosa dentro de su hogar, tocar el piano, cocinar, tejer, leer cuanto libro se le ponía al frente… Hasta que descubrió el jardín, donde podía pasar horas y horas removiendo la tierra y cambiando de lugar plantas, regando y aplicando hechizos de jardinería que aprendía de los diferentes libros que pedía al Callejón Diagon, sin atreverse aún a aparecerse en público. _

_De Theo y Blaise no sabía mucho, sólo que se dedicaban a recorrer Italia y a recuperar el tiempo perdido. De Draco ni luces, luego de su castigo había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra y ni Narcissa sabía muy bien donde se encontraba. Po otro lado, por lo menos una vez a la semana se obligaba a salir y juntarse con Millie y las Greengras, como para recordar que aún era joven. _

_Pese a eso, a comienzos del verano se había hartado de ese aburrimiento y de estar encerrada en su hogar, y había decidido hacer algo realmente útil por volver a integrarse a la sociedad y dejar de ser un paria. Sabía por sus padres que Hogwarts aun no lograba recuperarse de la guerra, pese al tiempo pasado, así que haciendo tripas corazón había enviado una lechuza a Hogwarts preguntando si servía de algo su ayuda. Mcgonagall misma le había respondido con rapidez que, pese a que el castillo estaba impecable, gran parte de los terrenos aledaños seguían dañados así que era bienvenida cuando quisiera._

_Era así como, a principios de Agosto y sin ningún alumno en el colegio, se había presentado en Hogwarts con su mejor ropa de trabajo y se había encontrado frente a frente con Neville Longbotom, quien lideraba el acondicionamiento de la nueva área de herbología."_

- Awww que historia tan encantadora que he escuchado trecientas veces.- Dijo Draco con burla.- Ahora si me permiten hacer mi trabajo, creo que Granger no ha almorzado…- Luego la miró directo a los ojos y le sonrío.- ¿Quieres algo en particular?

Hermione trago con fuerzas, sin entender del todo porqué se sentía como un pedazo de gelatina ante los ojos grises de Malfoy. "Debe ser por qué está como quiere" pensó al fijarse en lo perfectamente simétrica que era su cara.

- Te recomiendo el menú del día, está bastante bueno.- Agregó él, sin notar, o eso esperaba Hermione, como lo miraba.

- Sí, eso estaría bien…- La mirada de Pansy pasaba de uno al otro de forma escrutadora.

- Perfecto.- Mientras Draco se alejaba del trío, Pansy levantó una ceja, como si fuera a decir algo, pero luego desvió la mirada y cuchicheó algo en el oído de Neville. Esa era una expresión que le recordaba demasiado a sí misma.

- Eh, y bueno… ¿Cómo termina la historia?- Preguntó, buscando desviar la atención de Parkinson y retomar el tema anterior. Preguntándose por un momento si sería capaz de invitar al rubio a salir, no en una cita claro, se recordó con rapidez, sino como agradecimiento por su ayuda el otro día. Apenas la morena recordó en lo que iban, su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa enamorada.

- Bueno, entonces…

* * *

**NdA: **Bueno, primero que nada ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y la gente que agregó la historia a sus favoritos! No se imaginan lo feliz que me hace y lo mucho que me impulsan a continuar con este proyecto. Por otro lado, ya ahora se empieza a descubrir no sólo la historia de Draco y Hermione, sino de quienes serán los personajes secundarios de esta historia J EL próximo capítulo se viene la segunda parte de esa historia y veremos, por fin, si Hermione se acuerda que es una Gryffindor y le pide esa bendita cita al rubio maravilloso.

Información de utilidad pública, voy a estar actualizando los lunes a no ser que pase algo inusual o que me baje un rapto de inspiración y escriba otra cosa que sea subida otro día, aunque como archivo separado :).

¡Nos vemos el próximo lunes!


	3. Preludio de una cena

**Capítulo tres: Preludio de una cena**

* * *

_Ellos no se habían dirigido la palabra más de lo estrictamente necesario. La verdad es que ella jamás le había hablado antes de esta situación, salvo para insultarlo y hacerle la vida imposible, entonces no se sorprendía si él apenas la miraba y sólo le dirigía la palabra para decirle donde necesitaban que ella fuera a ayudar. Nada más. Pese a eso, Pansy no se cortaba a la hora de echarle un ojo. Había cambiado, y mucho. Ya no quedaba nada del gordito tímido de primer año y no mucho de aquél líder de la resistencia en Hogwarts de séptimo. Sólo era un chico con cuerpo de infarto que se preocupaba con dedicación y cariño a cuidar cada planta que pasaba por sus manos callosas. _

_Luego de un primer día un poco incómodo, donde los otros voluntarios la habían mirado con asco y susurrado entre ellos cosas que prefería obviar, la rutina había sido bastante agradable para ella. Silenciosa y pasando desapercibida, como había aprendido a comportarse el año pasado, le había tocado volver a plantar las flores que rodeaban una parte poco concurrida del bosque prohibido. Una tarea absolutamente inútil en comparación a levantar nuevamente el invernadero o conseguir que todas las raras plantas que componían el inventario de herbología volvieran a florecer, pero ella se lo pasaba en grande preparando la tierra y escogiendo las especies que quería ver crecer en ese espacio. El hecho de que fuera la única tarea que se pudiera hacer en solitario le explicaba que se la hubieran dado a ella, pero eso le daba lo mismo, de hecho lo prefería._

_Fue una tarde, luego de una semana trabajando en eso, cuando tuvo su primer encuentro con él. Llevaba todo el día tratando de quitar una especie de peste que se había apoderado de, por lo menos, cinco o seis metros de tierra y que impedía que las platas crecieran sanas, llenándolas de hongos y secándolas a los pocos días de florecidas. Ella sabía que ahora que estaba oscureciendo, ya no valía la pena seguir intentando arreglar el desastre, pero temía que si no hacía nada, esa misma plaga se apoderaría del resto de la tierra y todo su trabajo anterior quedaría arruinado. Así que, con un suspiro y "¡Qué horror! Mi jardín parece popó de dragón; La guía del jardinero amateur" abierto sobre sus piernas, siguió intentando hechizar ese jodido pedazo de polvo, resignándose al hecho que tendría que hacer algún tipo de poción en su hogar para arreglar el desastre el cual, seguramente, mañana habría atacado el resto de su jardín._

- _No vas a lograr nada con ese hechizo Parkinson, salvo seguir dañando la tierra.- Neville le habló de modo serio._

- _Pfff…- Resopló enfadada. Eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba, que ese estúpido león se apareciera a regañarla por su trabajo y que además tuviera razón, pensó, luego de darle un vistazo a su libro y darse cuenta que ese hechizo, mal utilizado, podía dejar estéril cualquier tipo de tierra. Cerró el libro más fuerte de lo necesario.- Creo que me resignaré a que no sirvo para esto y me iré a casa a hundir mis penas en grageas de todos los sabores._

- _No seas tan dramática Parkinson, creo que en el almacén de herramientas tengo alguna poción contra estos bichos.- Él le sonrió y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Ella la miró unos momentos, antes de decidirse a tomarla y tirar de él, lo suficientemente fuerte como para quedar más cerca de lo políticamente correcto de su rostro al ponerse de pie. Neville se sonrojó de inmediato y ella, sorprendida, se dio cuenta que quizás no era una posibilidad muy descabellada no serle indiferente al Gryffindor. _

_Después de ese día donde, luego de encontrar la poción, echarla sobre la tierra y haberse despedido de forma cordial, habían compartido un poco más de tiempo juntos. De hecho, un par de días luego de la plaga, cuando ella se encontraba al fin poniendo las semillas de las flores y hechizándolas contra futuras enfermedades, él le había pedido de modo casual si podía ayudarlo a levantar una pared que estaba aplastando unos bubotubérculos. Ella aceptó con gusto, dándose cuenta lo simpático que podía ser Neville, y aún más contenta al darse cuenta como la seguía con la mirada cuando ella se alejaba caminando. Desde ese día decidió que su ropa era demasiado amplia y se dio a la tarea de ajustar un poco más sus pantalones y camisetas y de, ocasionalmente, ir a trabajar en pantaloncillos cortos. _

_Lo malo del asunto era que, trabajar codo a codo con Neville la obligaba a interactuar con los demás voluntarios, cosa que intentaba evitar cada vez que podía. Sobre todo con esa chica, Bones o algo así, que la miraba como si quisiera cruciarla ahí mismo, cada vez que estaba con Longbotom. Asumía que era su novia o que, por lo menos, le gustaba el Gryffindor, y que su intromisión en su vida no era bien recibida. Bueno, a ella siempre le había gustado la competencia y ahora que se daba cuenta claramente que no le era indiferente al chico y que ella realmente lo encontraba monísimo, no pensaba perder. Así que una tarde simplemente se había acercado a él y le había pedido salir. _

- _Eh…- Él se había sonrojado de una manera adorable, mientras se rascaba la nuca con un gesto nervioso y miraba hacia otro lado. Pansy sonrío un poco más, esa era la típica reacción de alguien que no pensaba decirle que no.- Bueno… ¿Algo así como una cita?_

- _Bueno…- Pansy batió sus pestañas con coquetería e hizo un mohín con los labios.- Lo que quieras…Podemos ir por un café, una copa o algo más…_

- _Ehh…-Su sonrojo había aumentado- No creo que sea una buena idea._

_La sonrisa de la chica se congeló en sus labios, mientras sus ojos se habrían como platos._

- _¿Por qué?- Su voz sonó un poco más lastimera de lo que le hubiera gustado- ¿Tienes novia o algo?_

- _¡No es eso!- Aclaró el chico con un chillido- Es sólo que…_

- _Ah…- La mirada y el tono de voz de Pansy se había endurecido. Adivinaba las razones para que él, el héroe de guerra, no quisiera salir con ella, la paria social dispuesta a vender al salvador del mundo mágico por salvar su vida.- Debí imaginarlo…No te preocupes._

- _Espera... ¡Oye!_

_Pero ella había dado media vuelta y había vuelto a trabajar en su pedacito de jardín, el cual había descuidado por culpa de ayudarlo a él y ahora crecía de manera desordenada, "idiota" murmuró mientras se maldecía a sí misma por ser tan ilusa y pensar que tenía alguna mínima oportunidad con el chico, y por ser tan penosa y que realmente le doliera su rechazo._

_ Durante los días siguientes él trato de acercarse a ella para hablar, pero Pansy le hizo el quite de la manera más digna posible, dejándolo con las palabras en la punta de la lengua y alejándose con paso firme, meneando las caderas más de lo necesario, esperando que él se diera cuenta de lo que se perdía._

_La noche en que Neville realmente se dio cuenta de eso, ella nuevamente se había quedado hasta tarde, absorta en sus pensamientos, tratando de quitarse las preocupaciones de su mente a través de las plantas y flores. Tenía noticias de Draco. Alguien (un primo de Daphnne) lo había visto rondando por el mundo muggle. Vivo, quizás en qué condiciones pero vivo. No sabía si era verdad o no, pero necesitaba ir a verlo con sus propios ojos y darse cuenta que estaba sano y salvo. Quizás fue por eso que no notó la presencia tras su espalda hasta que la voz rasposa de uno de sus compañeros voluntarios sonó fría y burlona._

- _Parkinson, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí._

_Algo en el tono de Dennis Crevey hacía que ella no creyera que eso era una sorpresa en lo absoluto. Sabía que había perdido a su hermano en la guerra, cosa que lo había dejado taciturno y constantemente furioso, siendo uno de los que más se metía con ella cuando estaban en los jardines._

_No le respondió. Pero se limpió las manos contra sus pantalones y se puso de pie, aun dándole la espalda._

- _Si, una sorpresa.- siseó.- Pero ya me voy así que…_

_No pudo terminar su respuesta ya que una mano firme la había girado con violencia mientras le agarraba la muñeca._

- _No creo que vayas muy lejos mortífaga…no por un rato- Él le sonrió con burla, mientras que, con un movimiento rápido e impregnado de fuerza, le agarraba la otra muñeca, haciendo que soltara su varita, la cual había tomado momentos atrás.- Tenemos un par de cosas que hacer antes…_

- _¿Quién coño te crees imbécil?- Le gritó con furia y él la empujó hacia atrás, haciéndola pisar las flores.- ¡Cretino! Mira lo que…_

_Nuevamente su respuesta fue cortada por un movimiento de él, quien la había empujado, haciéndola caer sobre la plantación. Ella intentó arremeter contra él, pero un hechizo había impactado contra su pecho haciendo que un dolor penetrante se apoderara de su cuerpo. Perdida en la nebulosa del sufrimiento, apenas fue consciente cuando Dennis se sentó sobre sus muslos, apuntándola con su varita y restregando su pelvis contra la de ella. Lentamente, con un hechizo que Pansy no conocía, paso la punta de su varita por sobre su camiseta, cortándola por la mitad y exponiendo su estómago y sus pechos. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y sonrió aún más fuerte._

- _Dicen que eres una zorra y que te gustan los Gryffindors ¿Ah? Veo que cuando tu amiguito el hurón asesino te dejó tuviste que cambiar tus gustos._

_Sin saber muy bien de que le estaba hablando, Pansy se removió bajo su cuerpo, aterrorizándose al sentir una erección chocando contra su pelvis. Él le paso la punta de su varita por el cuello, dejando un camino de sangre hasta su barbilla. Ella al sentir su aliento cerca de su mejilla le escupió con rudeza. De inmediato sintió un puño estrellándose contra su cara. Un mareo se apoderó de su cerebro, entre las ráfagas de dolor._

- _Maldita puta de…_

- _¿¡Qué COÑO pasa acá!_

_Pansy, al borde de la inconsciencia suspiró con alivió al sentir como el peso sobre su cuerpo se retiraba. Le dolía absolutamente todo el cuerpo y se sentía tan humillada, tan profundamente humillada que, sin estar muy consciente de sus acciones, se abrazó a sí misma y comenzó a llorar, sintiendo la humedad de la tierra contra su cuerpo tembloroso. De pronto una mano grande y cálida se posó contra su hombro._

- _Parkinson, vamos…Ya se acabó. _

_Pansy se puso de pie temblorosa y dejó que Neville le pasara la capa por sobre los hombros, mientras caminaban hacia el castillo, con los quejidos de Dennis Crevey a sus espaldas._

- Se me había olvidado que tengo un puñetazo pendiente con ese cretino.- Masculló Draco mientras ponía un plato de espagueti frente a Hermione.

- No eres el único.- La voz fría de Neville sorprendió a Hermione, acostumbrada a verlo siempre tan tranquilo.

- Bah…- Pansy hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia al asunto.- Las venganzas fueron tomadas a su debido tiempo y dentro de todo, tan malas consecuencias no tuvo.- Ella miró con dulzura a Neville y le apretó la mano mientras él parecía al borde de derretirse sobre su silla. Draco bufó y fue al otro lado de la barra, donde un hombre le hacía señas para que le trajera la cuenta. Eso pareció traer a Neville a la tierra, que de pronto miraba a Hermione con curiosidad.

- ¡Oye! ¿Cómo es eso de que terminaste con Ron?

Ella suspiró y les hizo un breve resumen de la historia, aprovechando de explicar cómo había llegado a "_The red sofá…"_ omitiendo, nuevamente la borrachera y la ausencia de zapatos. Draco revoloteaba por la barra, retirando platos, llevando cafés y de vez en cuando, al escuchar partes del relato de Hermione que lo divertían, levantaba la vista y le sonreía.

- No lo puedo creer…- Comentó el Gryffindor al terminar de escuchar el relato de su amiga.- Después de todo lo que pasaron…

- La verdad es que no me sorprende.- Agregó Pansy, y ante la mala mirada de Hermione y Neville tuvo que agregar.- No me miren así, no estoy diciendo que Weasley o Potter seas unas malas personas…

- ¡Que sí lo son!- Se escuchó que Draco comentaba a lo lejos. Pansy lo ignoró y siguió hablando.

- Cómo decía, no creo que sean malas personas, solo que la guerra hace que nos comportemos de una forma específica, que quizás no es nuestro modo de ser normal, además, ese tipo de experiencias cambia a las personas…Ahora que ha pasado el tiempo y la vida ha seguido su curso, es lógico que Granger y Weasley se den cuenta que no eran el uno para el otro…

- Ese no es el punto.- Hermione, pese a mosquearse un poco porque alguien defendiera el actuar de Ron, tuvo que darle la razón en su argumento así que, dejando el tenedor sobre el plato ya vacío, dijo.- Quizás el fondo del asunto es así, el tema es que entre terminar de modo amigable conmigo y engañarme hay una gran diferencia.

- Lo sé, eso es lo imperdonable.- Ella le sonrió de un modo bastante perverso y luego desvió su mirada a Draco, quien preparaba un expreso mientras tarareaba bajito.- Pero bueno, ahora tienes la posibilidad de expandir tus horizontes sentimentales.

Ella se sonrojó y arrugó la servilleta que tenía entre sus dedos.

- No ha pasado ni siquiera una semana amor, no creo que Mione esté buscando ligue ahora.- Comentó Neville mientras miraba la hora.

- Pfff…No seas obtuso corazón, seguramente Granger no estaba enamorada de la comadreja desde hace bastante tiempo…- Agregó ella poniéndose de pie.

Hermione se fijó en la hora también, llevaba dos horas ahí y ni siquiera había sentido pasar el tiempo. Al parecer, si necesitaba conocer gente nueva que tuviera cosas más afines con ella. Además, aquello que había dicho Parkinson no sonaba tan descabellado…Quizás no sintiera cosas por Ron, románticamente hablando, desde hace mucho tiempo y por eso no se sentía tan mal apreciar el culo de Malfoy cada vez que se agachaba a buscar algo y dejaba expuesta esa franja de piel entre su camisa y el más perfecto trasero masculino que hubiera visto nunca. Con un suspiro se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia la caja.

- Olvídalo Mione, yo invito- Neville le sonrió con dulzura.

- Debo empezar a pagar lo que consumo acá alguna vez.-Resopló ella, pero sin negarse a la invitación de su amigo.

- ¿Y eso quiere decir?- Pansy la miraba, nuevamente, con cara de sospecha.

- Nada… Ignórame.- Una sonrisa nerviosa se insinuó en los labios de Hermione y, mientras Neville pagaba, ella y Parkinson fueron a despedirse de Draco. Ella tenía la pequeña esperanza de tener un momento a solas para invitarlo a cenar, pero Parkinson no parecía dispuesta a alejarse de él hasta que Neville se fuera y, la verdad, ella no tenía muchas excusas para quedarse después de eso.

- Adiós cariño.- Parkinson se asomó por sobre la barra y besó en la mejilla al rubio, haciendo babear a la mitad de los comensales del lugar, que por suerte a esa hora ya no eran muchos, al exponer sus piernas casi en su totalidad con el movimiento.- Salgamos una de estas noches.

- Apenas sepa cuando tengo libre te llamo.- Agregó él. Y luego, mirando hacia donde estaba Hermione preguntó- ¿Tú también te vas?

- Eh… sí. Tengo examen mañana y quisiera repasar un poco antes de darlo.- No ponía sus manos al fuego por eso, pero Hermione estaba segura de haber visto una mirada de decepción en los ojos del rubio.

- Oh, está bien…- Él estiró su mano por sobre la barra y estrechó la de ella.- Nos estamos viendo.

Nuevamente esa sensación de extraña añoranza se extendió por el estómago de la chica, como si el mero contacto con el rubio la dejara constantemente deseando más. Salieron del café luego de que Neville se hubiera ido a despedir de Draco con un apretón de manos, siendo esa una de las imágenes más bizarras de su día, luego de descubrir su relación con Pansy Parkinson. ¿En qué momento Draco Malfoy había mutado de tal forma que se había hecho amigo, y al parecer uno cercano, de Neville Longbotom? ¿ y por qué le sonreía a ella de esa manera luego de pasarse siete años insultándola? ¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿Qué era lo que escondía?

- Si sigues mirándolo así se va a gastar Granger.- Le comentó Pansy al pasar a su lado y alejarla de la ventana del café/bar donde se había quedado espiando a Draco.

- No sé de qué hablas…-Hermione se sonrojó al instante.

- Allá tú.- Parkinson enrolló su brazo en el de Neville.- ¿Vienes con nosotros? Tenemos que aparecernos en Hogsmeade y a la vuelta hay un callejón perfecto.

- Emmm…Es que…- Miró nuevamente hacia dentro del local.- Creo que dejé mi bufanda adentro ¡Vuelvo en un segundo!

Sin esperar respuesta se abalanzó sin mucha gracia sobre la barra, llamando la atención de unas señoras que bebían té con galletas y la miraron de mala manera y del barman que las atendía.

- ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó él, inquieto, y ella sintió como algo cálido inundaba su pecho al escucharlo preocuparse por ella.

- No nada es que…bueno emm… Aún te debo lo del otro día y yo quizás, no sé…bueno ehh…- Ok, esto no estaba saliendo muy bien, pensó mientras se maldecía por su poca experiencia amorosa en la cual, jamás de los jamases había invitado a salir a nadie. Aunque esto **no** fuera una cita, por supuesto.- ¿Quieres salir a cenar mañana? No sé si te gusta la comida china pero conozco un lugar bastante bueno…

- Yo…- ¿Draco se estaba sonrojando? Fue un momento fugaz, pero estaba segura que, por un instante, las mejillas del rubio se habían coloreado- Sí, claro… Deja que pida permiso para irme antes o cambiar mi turno, ¿Nos juntamos acá a las ocho?

- Si perfecto.- Ahora no sabía bien que hacer, así que agitando la mano y dando unos pasos hacia atrás se despidió del rubio.- ¡Hasta mañana!

Al salir, ni Neville ni Pansy dijeron nada con respecto al hecho que no llevara ninguna bufanda en las manos, pese a que se notaba que la morena se moría por hacer algún tipo de comentario. Así que Hermione los dejó atrás del callejón y vaciló antes de desaparecerse ella también. Por mucho que hubiera estado evitando hacer magia, ya se le había hecho tarde para comenzar a estudiar para su examen y no tenía intenciones de sacarse una nota por debajo de 10.

El día siguiente, a su pesar, se le hizo eterno. Había llegado a su casa directo a estudiar, tratando de sacar de su mente la cena que tendría en, aproximadamente, 30 horas y concentrarse en los múltiples tratados mágicos que mantenían la paz entre países. Agotada, cerca de la media noche se había metido a la cama y puesto el despertador a las siete de la mañana, con la esperanza de poder leer un poquito antes de irse. Aunque, pese a sus intenciones estudiantiles, a las siete de la mañana se encontraba frente a su armario, decidiendo cual era, de entre toda su ropa, la mejor elección de vestuario para su no-cita con el rubio.

- Dios, que patética soy…- Murmuró para sí misma, al darse cuenta que llevaba quince minutos mirando toda su ropa sin decidirse por nada en lo absoluto. ¡A la mierda! Si seguía así no iba a salir nunca de la casa, así que, agarrando una camisa a cuadros y unos blue jeans sencillos, se encamino al baño y se metió a la ducha.

El tema fue la salida de esta y quedarse otros cinco minutos decidiendo que hacer con su cabello. Al final salió apurada de su casa, con el mismo look que siempre y decidida a volver a cambiarse antes de ir a buscar a Draco, por lo menos para verse de una manera que al quisquilloso rubio no le avergonzara.

El examen fue más fácil de lo que pensaba, y lo terminó antes del tiempo presupuestado. Apoyó su pluma y dejó que su mirada vagara entre sus compañeros de clase, los cuales lucían tremendamente estresados ante el test. Ella revisó el suyo por segunda vez, no encontrándole ninguna falla aparente. Así que volvió a pasear su mirada entre la gente. Kat lucía concentrada pero no particularmente angustiada ante la prueba. Tenía los labios fruncidos y apoyaba suavemente la pluma en ellos, sus ojos negros, enmarcados por las pestañas más absurda y adorablemente largas que había visto en su vida se hallaban semi cerrados y con una expresión concentrada. Su cabello ensortijado estaba peinado en un apretado moño sobre su cabeza, dejando un par de rizos caer por los costados de su rostro. Hermione se preguntó cómo lograba verse así día a día, si eran horas de preparación o simple suerte genética. Decidió que era hora de otro cambio en su vida y que, a la salida del examen, le preguntaría sin más a la chica si podía ayudarla a arreglar el caos que era su humanidad o por lo menos volverla un ente decente para hoy en la noche.

Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba junto a Kat, caminando hacia la salida de la universidad.

- Bueno… Hoy tengo, algo así como una cita y quería saber si podías, no se…prestarme un poco de labial y delineador… Y bueno… Enseñarme a usarlos.- Hermione miró hacia un costado, incómoda, sabiendo que estaba sonrojada bajo la mirada amable de la otra chica.- Tengo gana de hacer un cambio.

- ¿Vas a sorprender a Ron con una salida romántica?- Preguntó ella con picardía.

- Bueno…La verdad es que no.- Suspiró ella y se dispuso para, otra vez, contar la historia de su ruptura amorosa.- Mira es que…

No habían alcanzado a dar un paso fuera del establecimiento cuando Una chica de cabello rubio, bastante abultado y labios demasiado rosados para verse natural invadió su espacio personal, sosteniendo entre sus manos una pequeña libretita y un lápiz.

- ¡Hermione, Hermione!- Exclamó la mujer, con un tono demasiado familiar para ser la primera vez que ella la veía, interrumpiéndoles el paso.- Caroline Nash de "Corazón de bruja", nos hemos enterado por fuentes anónimas de su ruptura con Ronald Weasley ¿Qué tiene que decir al respecto?

- A ti, nada.- Respondió de mala manera la castaña, tomando a su amiga del brazo e intentando hacerle el quite a la periodista. Pero esta no parecía muy dispuesta a eso.

- ¡Vamos Hermione!- las siguió Carolina de cerca.- Dicen que se vio muy acaramelado con una misteriosa rubia anoche en _"Owls and brooms"*…_ ¿Aún nada que decir al respecto?

Hermione sintió como sus dientes rechinaron de rabia mientras agarraba con aun más fuerza el brazo de Kat, quien dejó escapar un leve gemido en protesta. Avanzaron hacia el sector de desaparición ignorando a Caroline Nash y sus preguntas hechas cada vez de forma más insistente.

- ¡Pero Hermione, el público merece saber!- La increpó la periodista de mala manera, mientras ella empujaba a Kat y la tomaba del brazo.

- ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!- Fue lo último que le dijo antes de desaparecerse rumbo a su hogar junto a la morena.

Se aparecieron en el patio trasero de la casa de los padres de Hermione, trastabillando unos momentos.

- Perdona.- Musitó la chica, sintiéndose bastante avergonzada y sin mirar a su amiga a la cara.

- Bueno.- Respondió Kat con un tono dulce.- Creo que hay algo que tienes que contarme.

Hermione levantó la mirada con una sonrisa avergonzada en los labios.

- La verdad no hay mucho más que contar…Lo que dijo esa idiota es cierto, contando la parte de mi ex acaramelado con una rubia desconocida.- Le respondió con un tono resentido en la voz.

- No me refería a eso la verdad.- Soltó Kat, riendo de forma.- Sino con quien tienes una cita entonces… ¿Ah?

- Bueno…- Ambas chicas se encaminaron hacia la casa.- La verdad es que por mientras prefiero tenerlo en secreto… ya sabes… Además no es una cita así como una cita…- Agregó Hermione de manera esquiva. Kat había pertenecido a Hufflepuff, un año por sobre ellos y no tenía muy buenos recuerdos de Draco.

La morena encarnó una ceja con una expresión suspicaz.

- No estás involucrada con un adicto al crack o algo así ¿cierto?- Preguntó con desconfianza, sentándose en una de las sillas de la cocina, mientras Hermione ponía agua a hervir.

- ¿Qué?- Hermione soltó una risotada ante el comentario- ¡Por supuesto que no!

Kat soltó un suspiro.

- Muy bien, entonces ¿Cuándo es el gran evento?

- Ehh…- La chica preparó dos tazas de té y la puso frente a su amiga.- Hoy en la noche.

- Tiempo suficiente para volverte un ser humano y que yo alcance a llegar a mis clases de violín- Exclamó Kat, volviendo a sonreír.

- ¡Oye! Que tampoco estoy tan mal…- Hermione la miró de mala manera. Ya suficiente tenía con ella sintiéndose como un estropajo como para que además otra persona se lo restregara en la cara.

- No me refiero a eso Mione.- Kat estiró la mano por sobre la mesa y tomó la de la otra chica.- Si no a cómo te enfrentas al mundo… Siempre escondida detrás de un libro, o un cuaderno repleto de apuntes o de tu mochila gigante… Si quieres que él te encuentre bonita no tienes que ponerte ninguna estupidez en la cara o escotes de zorra, sólo tienes que creer que eres bonita.

- Pff…- Resopló Hermione sin dejarse enternecer por el discurso de la chica.- Es fácil decir eso cuando se tiene tu cuerpo Kat.

- ¡No seas tonta mujer!- Exclamó ella poniéndose de pie y jalándola en el intertanto.- Sólo es cosa de saber sacarse partido…Mira vamos a tu habitación, deja que te explique cómo se usa la base para el rostro y examinar tu ropa…

- ¡Ves!- Hermione.- ¡De todos modos me pondrás maquillaje!

- ¡Por supuesto que sí!- Rió Kat- Es parte de sacarse partido…

Ambas chicas pasaron el resto de la tarde examinando el closet de la Gryffindor mientras hablaban de sus vidas y escogían lo que mejor le sentara a la chica. Hermione se sorprendió al notar que, pese a que llevaba dos años estudiando junto a la chica, no conocía nada sobre su vida. Sobre cómo le había avergonzado quedar en Hufflepuff los primeros dos años que estuvo en Hogwarts porque su familia era de larga tradición Ravenclaw, para terminar siendo una orgullosa Puffie. Que estudiaba ciencias políticas mágicas para poder ir a vivir a África para ayudarlos a consolidar leyes más justas con respecto al trato a los descendientes de muggles (tema en el cual seguían muy atrasados), que jugaba como cazadora en el equipo de quiddicht de su facultad y que, además, hacía tutorías para los de primer año. A su vez descubrió lo fácil que era confiar en ella, como nunca había podido confiar en ninguna otra persona, no sólo como la Hermione que le resuelve cada problema a todo el mundo, sino como la chica de 21 años que era que no sabía qué hacer con su vida, habiendo crecido antes de tiempo.

- ¡Creo que estamos listas!- Comento Kat, luego explicarle a Hermione como se aplicaba el rubor y supervisar que esta no se dejara las mejillas como muñeca.

- Me veo…- Hermione se inspeccionaba con aire analítico ante el espejo.- Cómo yo misma…pero mejor…

- Esa era la idea pequeña padawan.- Kat comenzó a guardar su pequeño kit de maquillaje.- Y ahora me retiro antes de que mi profesor me asesine por llegar tarde…una vez más.

Hermione le sonrió y le dio un pequeño abrazo.

- Gracias por todo.- Le dijo mientras la soltaba y admiraba su sonrisa.- No entiendo como tienes tiempo para todo lo que haces y además ayudar a tus amigas en desgracia.- Agregó con humor.

Kat dejó de sonreír y la miró con melancolía.

- Ese es el problema la verdad, que no tengo tiempo para todo.- Y antes que una confundida Hermione pudiera preguntar, agregó.- ¿Dónde puedo aparecerme?

- En el Jardín.- ¿Qué había pasado? En un momento reían y charlaban y en el otro Kat lucía triste y nostálgica y se desaparecía sin siquiera una palabra de adiós. Al parecer la perfecta morocha no era tan feliz como parecía.

Pensando en que quizás le tocaba a ella devolverle la mano a la morena se dedicó a pasear por su habitación, esperando a que fueran diez para las ocho e ir a buscar al rubio. Faltaba una hora. Se acercó a su cama, donde Kat había dejado lo que consideraba "la única ropa digna" que había encontrado en su closet, ante la mirada ofendida de Hermione y una protesta sobre lo cómodos que eran los suéteres gigantes tejidos por mamá Weasley. Así que ahí estaba ella, mirando de forma vacilante unos obscenamente ajustados, según su opinión, pantalones que le había regalado Ginny en navidad y ella jamás había pensado usar y una camiseta negra sin tirantes. No era una ropa fuera de lo común, pero eran las últimas elecciones que ella haría para ponerse de las que se encontraban en su clóset.

Intentando no darle más vueltas al asunto, se vistió con aquellas prendas y se miró al espejo del baño. Su reflejo le devolvió una imagen que no le desagrado del todo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, quizás desde el baile de cuarto año, sonrió ante su imagen. Los pantalones se acomodaban a sus piernas y le hacían lucir un trasero que no sabía que tenía. Por otro lado, la camiseta se le pegaba como un guante, lo cual provocaba que su usualmente desapercibido busto se luciera en contraste con su estómago, el cual, salvo por una pequeña pancita, era bastante plano. Se sentía un poco desnuda al tener el pecho y los brazos descubiertos pero sabía que, objetivamente hablando, este modo de vestir subía bastante más sus puntos que los gastados blue jeans que solía usar.

Su rostro tampoco estaba tan mal. Kat había corregido cualquier imperfección que pudiera mostrar su piel y con la ayuda de un increíble rímel había alargado sus pestañas, por lo menos, siete kilómetros.

Se sentía linda y más tranquila ante el hecho de tener que enfrentar al rubio. Suspiró y miró la hora.

7:55 pm.

Tragó duro y sintiendo un nerviosismo que nunca antes había sentido en la base del estómago, ni siquiera antes de sus éxtasis, agarró un chalequillo blanco y se apareció en el callejón tras "_The red coffee shop"._

Al entrar al local, el cual ya volvía a parecer más un bar que una pintoresca cafetería, buscó a Draco con la mirada, pero el chico no parecía estar a la vista, así que se acercó a la barra y le hizo una seña al nuevo barman que estaba atendiendo. Un muchacho de cabellos castaños, hasta bajo los hombros y amarrados con una coleta se dio vuelta y, al mirarla, se acercó con rapidez, esbozando una coqueta sonrisa en los labios.

- Hola princesa ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- Le pregunto de forma insinuante.

- Ehh…- Hermione se sintió cohibida bajo esos ojos que parecían estar escaneándola de pies a cabeza y se abrazó a sí misma, intentado de forma inconsciente ocultar su cuerpo.- Estoy buscando a Malfoy…Eh… Draco ¿Lo has visto?

- ¿Draco?- el chico hizo un gesto con la mano de forma desinteresada y comentó.- Se fue hace unos veinte minutos…

- ¿Qué?- ¿Tanta preparación para que ese estúpido hurón oxigenado la dejara plantada?

- Eso.- el muchacho le sonrió de forma pícara.- Si quieres me puedes esperar a mí, salgo a las doce… Pero puedo darte tragos gratis hasta esa hora.

- ¿Se fue?- Puta suerte la suya con los hombres, pensó la chica mientras hacía un mohín con la boca. Y puto Draco Malfoy por hacerla sentirse como una mierda siendo que lo había re-conocido hace apenas tres días.

- ¡Vamos niña!- El moreno de la coleta se acercó a ella y le puso una mano sobre el brazo.- Vuelve a las doce y salimos a dar una vuelta.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada y separó con brusquedad su brazo de la mano del muchacho.

- ¡Hola!.- La voz que sonó a su espalda hizo que su corazón diera un bote y que el muchacho de la coleta pusiera cara de fastidio.- ¿Tratando de levantarme a la chica Noah?

- Pfff…Cómo si lo necesitara Malfoy.- Noah ya no parecía tan seductor ni receptivo con Hermione. Sino que le sonreía con sorna a Draco.- Además, no pierdo nada con intentarlo…- Y diciendo eso, le hizo una leve reverencia de despedida a la chica y se fue a lavar unos vasos al otro lado de la barra.

- Tan puntual como en Hogwarts ¿No Granger?- Le comentó él cuando la chica se dio vuelta a mirarlo. Tenía una camiseta de manga larga bastante apegada al cuerpo y unos pantalones negros. La chica se quedó muda unos momentos dándose cuenta que pedazo de bombón iba a salir con ella y con nadie más que ella. Por su parte Draco también quedó mudo, dándole una apreciativa mirada. Luego de unos momentos de tenso silencio, el muchacho carraspeó y miró hacia un costado- ¿Vamos? Muero de hambre.

- ¡Sí!

Salieron y Hermione hizo el ademán de parar un taxi, lo cual fue detenido por la rápida mano de Draco, quien le sonreía con perversidad, como si estuviera gozando de antemano el hacer una travesura.

- ¿Qué crees qué haces?- Le comentó sin dejar de tener esa mueca en el rostro, que hacía que todos los cabellos del cuerpo de la chica se erizaran.

- Ehh… ¿Pedir un taxi? El restaurant queda un poco lejos…

- ¡Tonterías mujer!- Draco, sin soltarla del brazo, la guió al mismo callejón desde el cual se aparecía.

- ¡Tú no puedes aparecer!- Exclamó horrorizada al ver el lugar.- Te irás a Azkaban por una idiotez-

- No seas tonta Granger.- Le respondió él, con un tono demasiado dulce como para tomarse el insulto en serio.- Tengo mi propio medio de transporte.

Y caminando al fondo del callejón y haciendo un gesto teatral, destapo lo que parecía ser una vieja moto y la acercó a ella. Luego, ante la mirada aterrada de Hermione, le tendió un casco con la sonrisa maligna aun bailando en sus labios.

- Mi corcel princesa.- Exclamó, riendo ante la chica.

- ¡Ni lo sueñes!- Hermione dio dos pasos hacia atrás.- No me subo ni de coña a esa cosa.

- ¡Hey!- El chico se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos, poniendo de forma delicada el casco entre ellas.- Te prometo que no pasa nada…Pansy le hizo un hechizo de seguridad cuando la compré…Como no lo hice yo y nadie del mundo mágico sabe que la moto es mía, no cuenta como parte de mi condena y evita que nos rompamos la cabeza contra el pavimento.

- ¿Estás seguro?- Preguntó vacilante, perdida en el movimiento de los labios de Draco al hablar.

- ¿Crees que arriesgaría a la máxima heroína del mundo mágico a morir? ¿Con mi historial?- Contestó él, acercándola hacia la máquina.

- Imbécil.- Le contestó ella poniéndose el casco.

- - Abrígate, el viento se siente terrible cuando vas corriendo.

Draco también se puso su propio casco y se sentó a horcajadas sobre la moto. Ella, luego de un momento de duda, se subió tras él.

- Tienes que doblar las piernas, agarrarte a mi cintura con todas tus fuerzas y seguir el movimiento cuando sea necesario.- Comentó Draco mientras ella pasaba los brazos por el delgado torso del chico. "Demasiado delgado" pensó, para luego dejarse envolver por la agradable sensación de estar apoyada a su espalda, sintiendo su corazón palpitar al apoyarse en él. El chico se estremeció casi imperceptiblemente cuando ella apretó su abrazo. Luego volvió a hablar, con la voz enronquecida y casi en susurros- Ahora… ¿A dónde vamos?

- Ehh…- Hermione estaba teniendo graves problemas en lograr armar una frase coherente, demasiado concentrada en la sensación de sus manos posadas en el estómago del rubio, que subía y bajaba de forma rítmica con su respiración.

- ¿Granger?

Lo sintió moverse e, instintivamente apretó los brazos y se obligó a conectar dos neuronas a lo menos y darle la dirección del restaurant. Él asintió con la cabeza y puso la máquina en marcha. Al sentir el movimiento, la chica subió las piernas y se apretó contra Draco, dejando reposar la cabeza justo por debajo de su cuello. Y luego se dedicó a disfrutar el paseo.

Cuando vio la moto estuvo a punto de salir corriendo. Nunca le había gustado la velocidad, no tenía equilibrio y, la verdad, la idea de salir disparada y matarse en una bicicleta hiperhormonada con motor era una pesadilla. No manejaba autos, no sabía cómo montar en escoba y, nunca, nunca, pensó en subirse a una moto. Pero ahora, esquivando autos y sintiendo el viento revoloteando alrededor de su cuerpo se daba cuenta que la sensación de libertad que le producía era casi perfecta, como si, al deslizarse por el pavimento a toda velocidad, todos sus problemas quedaran atrás, kilómetros atrás.

Por otro lado, cada vez que doblaban, al frenar o acelerar, su cuerpo se pegaba más al del rubio, moviéndose al mismo tiempo, como si fueran uno solo sobre la máquina. Y si la sensación de libertad era casi perfecta, esa era la perfección pura.

Se detuvieron en la orilla de una concurrida calle en el centro de la ciudad y Draco estacionó la moto justo frente al restaurant. Ella, luego de bajarse y mirarlo maniobrar la máquina, volvió a sentirse nerviosa. O más bien completa y absolutamente confundida. Ese pequeño paseo en moto había sido alucinante, por unos momentos no sabía a donde iba ni quien era, inundada por miles de sensaciones que le dejaban la piel de gallina. Su cuerpo echaba de menos la sensación del rubio entre sus brazos, de moverse junto a él, a toda velocidad, con sus cuerpos pegados, siendo solo uno. Sintió en la base del estómago y en la punta de los dedos de sus pies una sensación que no visitaba su cuerpo hace, por lo menos, dos años

Oh joder.

Draco se acercó a ella y enredó su brazo con el suyo propio, guiando su camino hacia el local y abriéndole la puerta para que pudiera pasar.

Estaba completamente caliente por el rubio.

- Mesa para dos por favor.-

* * *

Y bueno ¡hasta el próximo lunes!

Paso el dato, he decidido que no quiero hacer notas de autora eternas, pero que me gusta mucho escribir cosas además del fanfic en sí, así que abrí un blog donde iré poniendo explicaciones sobre las conductas de los personajes y datos apartes sobre la historia. Además, pueden aparecer imágenes que me puedan llamar la atención y que las asocie con "Partiendo de cero" y con algún otro fanfiction que me anime a escribir. De hecho, sobre este capítulo hay una GRAN entrada, con historia personal incluida. La dirección prontamente estará en mi perfil, cuando decida funcionar como corresponde.

Lo único que diré acá es que el próximo capítulo se sabrá el por qué Draco está como está y que pasó con Narcissa. Además, después de ese descubrimiento de Hermione, algo de interacción tiene que haber entre los dos… ¿O no?

* Bar deportivo donde Harry, Ron y su pandilla van de juerga.


	4. Mesa para dos

**Capítulo cuarto: Mesa para dos**

* * *

El restaurant era pequeño y pintoresco. Dragones dorados adornaban las paredes pintadas de rojo y sobre las mesas colgaban lámparas redondas que, más que iluminar la instancia, funcionaban como adornos ambientales. Se sentaron en una mesa para dos, alejada de la puerta y semi escondida tras un biombo azul con grullas volando sobre un riachuelo. Draco la miraba con un gesto divertido en el rostro y las cejas levemente levantadas mientras ella se sacaba el chaleco y se sentaba frente a él.

- Que pintoresco Granger.- Comentó con un leve deje de burla.- Cómo estar en Pekín.

- No seas idiota Malfoy.- Hermione tomó el menú y escondió su rostro tras él, sintiéndose un poco herida ante la crítica a su elección de lugar.- El pollo cantonés es delicioso y sirven un muy buen vino.

- Habrá que probar entonces.- Draco imitó el movimiento de la chica y ambos cayeron en un breve silencio mientras elegían que pedir.- ¿Algo que te apetezca en particular?

Al llegar el camarero, Draco tomó el mando de la situación y, luego de pedir la comida, probó a lo menos tres vinos diferentes antes de elegir uno que le gustara. Todo ante la mirada analítica de la chica frente a él. Hermione, luego de asumir que el rubio le provocaba cosas que iban más allá de leves sentimientos de gratitud y simpatía, analizaba su situación con él. Parecía cambiado, muy cambiado. Había crecido, como él mismo se lo había recordado la primera vez que se vieron, y lo había pasado muy mal. Pero, aun así, no sabía nada de Draco. Nada en lo absoluto. Así que, decidió, antes de seguir alimentando ese sentimiento de ¿calentura? ¿gusto? O lo que fuera que estaba desarrollando por él, debía saber quién era el hombre rubio que, luego de terminar de incordiar al pobre mesero, la miraba con curiosidad.

- ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- Preguntó, dejando de lado el tonito irónico con el que le había hablado antes.- Me estás mirando raro.

Hermione enrojeció.

- Me preguntaba…- Suspiró y le preguntó con seriedad.- ¿Qué pasó Malfoy? Digo, después del juicio… ¿Cómo terminaste así?

- Nunca dejarás de ser así de metomentodo ¿no?- Draco desvió la mirada y bebió un trago de vino.- Creo que como van las cosas entre nosotros, mejor tenemos esta conversación antes que después.

- ¿Y cómo van las cosas?- Preguntó ella en un murmullo, con el corazón acelerado.

Él le sonrió y dejó la copa sobre la mesa. Luego, estiró un poco la mano, como si fuera a tomar de la chica y se arrepintiera a medio camino.

- Todo comenzó cuando nos sacaron, a mí y a mis padres de Hogwarts.

_No podía negarlo, estaba aterrorizado. Los aurores habían aparecido un par de horas después de que todo terminara y los habían agarrado con brusquedad y llevado a sólo dios sabe dónde. Por lo menos seguían juntos, en la parte de atrás de un sucio carruaje, tomados de las manos y sin hablar. Su padre estaba más pálido que nunca, sentado entre las dos personas que más quería en el mundo, entre las únicas personas que quería en el mundo. Su madre apoyaba la rubia cabeza en su hombro y miraba sus manos entrelazadas. Draco, por su parte, se aferraba a la otra mano de Lucius tan fuerte que se sorprendía que este no le dijera que lo soltara, tan asustado que, sin quererlo, sus hombros temblaban ligeramente y estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobre humanos por no llorar. _

_Viajaron por un par de horas, lo suficiente para que, al momento de bajar, ya estuviera entrada la noche y no se viera más allá de unos cuantos metros. Estaban frente a una vieja casa en la mitad de un pequeño pueblo. Nadie circulaba por la calle y todas las casas que había alrededor se hallaban con las luces apagadas salvo aquella en la cual entraron, siendo empujados por los tres aurores que los acompañaban. _

_Ahí los esperaban dos más, los cuales los miraron con asco al reconocerlos._

- _Ya bazofias, hasta aquí llegaron.- Comentó uno de ellos con burla. Luego se dirigió a sus compañeros, mientras el otro auror simplemente los ignoraba.- Lewis, dense prisa, está por llegar otro cargamento de escorias y no tengo intención en dejar que se crucen._

- _Mierda de trabajo…- Suspiró Lewis y tomó el codo de Narcissa con demasiada brusquedad. Ella lanzó un gemido ahogado, provocando que Lucius saltara inmediatamente y se intentara soltar de su propio captor._

- _¡Suéltala maldito hijo d…!- El golpe en pleno estómago lo hizo doblarse por la mitad, perdiendo todo el aliento y trastabillando, intentando no caer._

- _¡Papá! ¡Lucius!- El grito de Draco se entremezcló con el de Narcissa, ambos igual de desesperados._

_El agarre en el hombro de Draco aumentó en fuerza y este se mordió el labio para evitar que el insulto que le subía por la garganta, saliera de sus labios. Narcissa por su parte, miraba a su marido con una expresión de completo horror mientras este intentaba incorporarse, apurado por la mano brusca que lo tiraba. Levantó el rostro y posó sus ojos en ella, esbozando una débil sonrisa._

- _No te preocupes Cissy, estoy bien.- Le comentó con dulzura._

- _No por mucho, mortífago.- Lewis rompió el momento, comentando con furia.- Pronto te estarás pudriendo en Azkaban junto a tu linda esposa y tu estúpido hijo._

_Los rostros de los tres integrantes de la familia Malfoy palidecieron al instante._

- _Ya, ya… mucho blah, blah y poca acción.- Los apuró el auror que había hablado en primer lugar.- Ahí están los tres trasladores. Se activarán apenas los toquen así que no se equivoquen._

_El sujeto que tenía a Draco del brazo adelantó su mano hacia una vieja zapatilla deportiva._

- _¡Que no se equivoquen Doyle!- Berreó el auror.- El tuyo es ese, pedazo de imbécil.- dijo apuntando un envoltorio arrugado de chocolate y, apuntando a Narcissa con la cabeza, comentó.- La zapatilla es de la puta esa._

- _¿¡No iremos juntos!- La voz de Draco fue un murmulló ahogado por la angustia._

- _¿Echarás de menos a tus papis pendejo?- Doyle dejó la mano por sobre el envoltorio y le sonrió con malicia.- Despídete de ellos, seguramente no los volverás a ver._

_Draco giró la cabeza con violencia y los vio. Lucius lo miraba con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro y una sonrisa triste bailándole en los labios. Narcissa por su parte, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas soltarse del agarre de Lewis mientras gritaba su nombre._

- _Te quiero hijo.- Susurró el rubio mayor justo antes de que Doyle agarrara el papel y se desaparecieran hacia rumbos desconocidos._

Hermione estiró su mano temblorosa y rozó la del rubio por encima de la mesa, en una suave caricia.

- ¡Por Merlín!- Exclamó, sin saber que más decir.

- Bueno…- Draco hablaba con un tono desapegado, como si todo aquello no le hubiera pasado a él.- En esos momentos no se sabía que mi madre había ayudado a Potter frente al señor tenebroso, así que no tuvieron mucha misericordia con nosotros…- Esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.- De hecho fueron bastante amables si consideramos ante quienes estaban…

- ¡No digas eso!- Exclamó indignada la chica, pese a que, en su fuero interno, sabía que el rubio tenía razón.

- Sabes bien que…- Draco fue interrumpido por el mesero, quien puso los platos frente a ellos y rellenó la copa vacía del joven.- Así que el pollo cantonés ¿no?

- Si…- Hermione vio a Draco separar sus palillos y comenzar a servirse comida en el plato.

Ella esperaba que la historia no quedara ahí, pero tampoco quería forzar al rubio a continuar con algo que le traía recuerdos demasiado dolorosos, pese a que no parecía realmente violentado mientras hablaba. Lo único que podía ser un indicio de su incomodidad era que ya llevaba dos copas y media de vino y ni siquiera habían comenzado a comer.

Draco le hizo un gesto con la mano para que comiera algo y, durante unos momentos sólo se dedicaron a degustar la comida, haciendo breves comentarios sobre la calidad de esta y sobre el restaurant en sí. Draco preguntó cómo le había ido en su examen y ella contesto de manera vaga, que lo había considerado fácil y luego le dio una breve charla sobre las dificultades que ponían los rusos a la hora de hacer tratados sobre el libre comercio de pociones contra la resaca. Ella entendía las intenciones del rubio. Hablar de ese tipo de temas mientras comían no era la mejor idea, así que respetó su silencio y le dio una pequeña tregua, pero sin tener la menor intención de soltar el tema anterior.

Sólo al dejar los platos semi vacíos de lado (mientras Hermione le increpara el que comía como niñita) y pedir el postre, Draco volvió a pedir que le rellenaran la copa y su mirada se perdió en los ojos de uno de los dragones dorados de las paredes mientras la castaña se sentaba al borde de la silla y se disponía a no perderse ninguna palabra de la historia del chico.

_Draco y Doyle se aparecieron en un pasillo oscuro, con los gritos de su madre aun resonándole en los oídos. El auror lo empujó hacia adelante y cruzaron el estrecho y tétrico pasillo el cual, como pudo notar Draco, estaba repleto por ambos lados de puertas con pequeñas rejillas a la altura de los ojos para mirar hacia adentro. Eran celdas. _

- _¿Dónde estamos?- Pero la única respuesta a su pregunta fue un gruñido de Doyle y un tirón tan fuerte a su brazo que, por un momento, pensó se lo había dislocado._

- Tampoco que doliera tanto.- El rubio le sonrió con superioridad.- Luego de convivir un año entero con el Lord uno ya se hacía inmune a esas cosas.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó la chica con horror. La sonrisa de Draco murió rápidamente en sus labios, dándose cuenta que quizás había hablado más de la cuenta.

- Bueno, cuando llegamos al final del pasillo entramos a lo que parecía una oficina con un biombo y grandes pilas de ropa…

_ Una mujer con rostro severo se acercó a él y le preguntó su nombre._

- _Draco Lucius Malfoy.- Respondió él._

_ La mujer anotó su nombre en un enorme cuaderno y le entregó un pequeño montoncito con ropa, sin siquiera darle una segunda mirada._

- _Cámbiate tras el biombo y deja todas tus pertenencias sobre la caja que hay dentro._

- _¿Todo?- Tragó duro. Ni siquiera es que llevara algo consigo además de su ropa y el anillo familiar, pero no tenía deseo alguno de desprenderse de este. _

- _Absolutamente todo.- La voz de la mujer le indicó que era mejor no volver a preguntar ni a dirigirse a ella más de lo estrictamente necesario. _

_Pasó atrás del biombo y se cambió de ropa. Le habían pasado un uniforme grisáceo dos tallas por sobre la suya, lo que provocaba que el pantalón se le cayera si no lo agarraba con las manos, las cuales apenas se asomaban por las mangas dobladas. Dejó su ropa pulcramente doblada sobre la caja. Lo último que se sacó fue el anillo. Lo miró unos momentos y sintió como el nudo que tenía en la garganta crecía más y más, volviendo casi imposible el retener el llanto. Así que lo dejó sobre la ropa, se acercó a la mujer y sin mirar la caja se la entregó._

- _No tengo nada más.- Comentó, sabiendo que, al decir eso, no solo hablaba sobre la ropa. _

- _Muy bien.- La mirada de la mujer se dulcifico por un segundo.- Lo esperan afuera y ahí le indicarán donde debe ir._

- _Ehh…- Dudo un momento antes de acercarse a la puerta.- ¿Dónde estoy?_

- _En el centro carcelario Osmanthus para jóvenes criminales._

- _Oh…Gracias._

_Draco se giró y salió de la estancia para encontrarse nuevamente con Doyle que lucía absolutamente aburrido y maldecía su suerte por el trabajo que le había tocado. Al verlo vestido de presidiario sonrió con maldad y volvió a empujarlo._

- _No te sienta nada mal el look Malfoy.- Le comentó mientras abría una puerta.- De todos modos anda acostumbrándote porque lo estarás usando un tiempo bastante largo._

_Draco no respondió. Sabía que no valía la pena decirle nada, de hecho todo lo contrario, entre más hablara, peor lo iba a tratar. Así que esperó pacientemente a que Doyle terminara de burlarse de él y cerrara la puerta de su nuevo hogar temporal. Ya, al fin solo, se dedicó a inspeccionar la instancia donde debería estar no sabía cuánto tiempo. Era minúscula, más pequeña que el más pequeño de los armarios de la mansión Malfoy. Tenía una pequeña ventana por sobre su cabeza que dejaba apenas el ingreso de la luz. Un catre, un excusado y un lavatorio adornaban el resto de la habitación. Nada más. _

_Draco suspiró y se acostó al borde de la cama, esperando que las lágrimas que había aguantado todo aquel día fluyeran y que el infinito cansancio que sentía lo hiciera dormir lo antes posible._

- ¿Quieres pasear un rato antes de irnos?- Le preguntó el rubio cuando, al haber terminado sus postres, el mesero les trajo la cuenta.- La noche está bastante tibia.

Hermione asintió en silencio y pagó la cena. Ambos se levantaron casi al mismo tiempo y salieron del local, caminando sin rumbo fijo por la concurrida calle. Ella no sabía muy bien que decirle y él estaba sumido en sus recuerdos, con la mirada perdida y las manos en los bolsillos.

- Hay un café en la esquina.- Comentó la chica mirando el reloj.- quizás esté abierto…

- No lo creo Granger, son las diez y media.- Le respondió el rubio.- Pero ahí venden para llevar y, si no me equivoco, hay un parque a un par de cuadras…

El café dejaba bastante que desear, pero el parque estaba iluminado y se veía acogedor. Un par de parejas habían tenido la misma idea que ellos y se besaban en uno de los bancos del frente mientras que un anciano paseaba a un perro pequeño y adorable que se acercó a ellos meneando la cola.

- Siempre me han gustado estos bichos.- Draco acariciaba con ternura las orejas del animal, momentos antes que su dueño se lo llevara con un solo tirón de su correa.

Hermione bebió un sorbo de café mirando de reojo el perfil del rubio que seguía con la mirada al cachorro. Su rostro se había afilado aún más con los años, perdiendo la redondez infantil que tenía en el colegio a punta de traumas y, por lo que parecía, mala alimentación. El cabello rubio, un poco más largo que en Hogwarts rozaba la base de su nuca y, bajo las luces del parque, se veía casi blanco. El contraste de su piel con la ropa negra que usaba le daba un aire etéreo, casi fantasmal. Era el hombre más guapo que había conocido y, por lo que llevaba de conocerlo, también el más interesante, claro está omitiendo toda su historia pasada con él.

Draco se giró hacia ella y sonrió al notar su mirada escrutadora sobre su persona.

- Me siento como una poción en proceso, Granger.- Ella se sonrojó ante su comentario.- Pero asumo que tu curiosidad te está matando así que, unos días después de que me dejaran en la suite presidencial que me dieron en Osmanthus comenzaron los juicios, los cuales, asumo, te sabes de memoria. Sobre todo por qué estuviste ahí.

Hermione asintió, recordando el momento en que tuvo que subirse a declarar a favor de Draco y Narcissa al estrado, dejando constancia que él parecía más asustado que belicoso en la batalla final y reafirmando la versión de Harry sobre el actuar de Narcissa.

- El tema.- Continuó Draco, con un tono de voz que destilaba rencor e ira.- es la parte que nadie más supo, aquella que al ministerio le pareció mejor no hacer publica…

- ¿A qué te refieres? - El juicio Malfoy había sido todo menos privado, saliendo publicado en el profeta todos los detalles que sucedían en el juzgado, desde lo que decía la defensa hasta el hecho que Lucius Malfoy había estornudado antes de escuchar el veredicto final.

_Draco aún no podía creer su suerte… ¡Sin magia! ¿Y él qué carajo iba a hacer sin varita? Era un completo inútil y ya no se cortaba a la hora de admitirlo. No sabía hacer absolutamente nada sin usar magia y no podría buscar ningún trabajo en el mundo mágico sin una varita. Esta condenado a vagar por los pasillos de la mansión mientras cuidaba a los pavos reales de su padre. Un retortijón en el estómago detuvo sus cavilaciones al pensar en Lucius yéndose en estos mismos momentos a Azkaban, por Merlín sabe cuánto tiempo._

_Necesitaba ver a su madre, poder abrazarla y sentir que no estaba completamente solo, que, aunque no pudiera tener jamás una vida normal, por lo menos la tendría a ella, que se tendrían el uno al otro, para salir adelante._

_No sabía qué hora era. Le habían dicho que debía esperar en su celda hasta que todos los miembros del Wizengamont firmaran su orden de salida. Pero de eso habían pasado ya tres días donde nadie se había aparecido a explicarle el porqué de la demora. Estaba impaciente y con un extraño sentimiento de angustia clavado en el pecho. Asumía que era por la conciencia de haber perdido a su padre y de no saber si volvería a verlo. Inconscientemente se tocó el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, buscando el anillo familiar y su corazón dio un tirón doloroso al notar que ya no volvería a estar ahí. _

_La mañana del cuarto día después de su juicio la puerta se abrió y un auror entró a su celda. Para su desgracia seguía siendo Doyle el encargado de llevarlo a todas partes, contando a las duchas, dos veces a la semana. Usualmente tenía cara de fastidio y pasaba todo el camino a donde fuera que estuvieran yendo metiéndose con Draco, insultándolo a él y a su familia. Pero hoy apareció con una sonrisa sardónica en los labios y le habló con una dulzura que destilaba ironía por donde se la mirara. _

- _Su majestad, el Wizengamont pide verlo.- Draco se puso de pie al instante mientras su corazón se desbocaba. Al fin podría salir de esta pocilga y descansar en su hogar. Pero al mirar atentamente la cara del auror se dio cuenta que algo iba mal. El hombre jamás estaría así de feliz por algo que pudiera causarle felicidad a él. Aunque quizás solo estaba así de contento por librarse de él y no tener que verlo nunca más en su vida_

_Siguió a Doyle, aferrándose a esa última posibilidad con todas sus fuerzas, sin siquiera plantearse que existía la opción que hoy no durmiera en su cama, a pocos metros de Narcissa. Llegaron a la oficina donde el primer día de encarcelamiento la mujer severa le había pedido lo último que le quedaba de su antigua vida. Ella no estaba esta vez y Draco sintió como el mal presentimiento que lo acosaba incrementaba exponencialmente. Ella le había hablado con dulzura, que no estuviera sólo podía significar que las cosas estaban destinadas a salir mal._

- _A la cuenta de tres agarras el traslador Malfoy.- Doyle apuntó una lata de gaseosa vacía que estaba sobre una mesa, frente a ellos.- a las una, dos y tres._

_Ambos hombres tomaron la lata y Draco sintió el característico tirón en la base del estómago que daba el ser trasladado de un lugar a otro. Dieron un par de vueltas y cayeron sobre lo que parecía ser la recepción de una elegante oficina. Doyle no dejó que Draco pudiera admirar mucho lo que tenía frente a él, sí no que lo empujó hacia la puerta cerrada frente a ellos, la cual se abrió inmediatamente dejándolos pasar a la oficina del ministro de la magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, el cual estaba sentado, majestuoso, tras su escritorio. De pié junto a él pudo reconocer a Phillip Gold, uno de los miembros del Wizengamont y, por lo que tenía entendido, vocero del mismo. _

_Pero eso no fue lo que llamó su atención y lo dejó sin aliento. Sentados frente a ellos reconoció la larga cabellera de su madre. La cual, al sentir la puerta abrirse tras ella ,se volteó y posó sus azules ojos en los de su hijo._

- _Draco…- Susurró e hizo un ademán para ponerse de pie, arrepintiéndose al instante._

_Draco caminó en silencio hasta la silla que estaba junto a ella y se sentó, tomándole discretamente la mano, sintiendo como la de su progenitora temblaba incontrolablemente. En ese momento, por primera vez, se dio cuenta que ahora, sin Lucius, él debía ser el hombre de la familia. Y eso significaba ser fuerte para su madre en estos momentos. Le acarició con la yema de los dedos el dorso de la mano y le dio una mirada de refilón, intentando transmitirle una calma que él tampoco sentía. _

- _Bueno.- Kingsley parecía incómodo.- Ahora que los dos están presentes podemos…ehh… Bueno, la verdad es que me es tremendamente difícil decir esto…_

- _Pero a mí no.- Gold interrumpió al ministro sin un ápice de duda. Su voz sonaba fría y desapasionada.- Señor Malfoy, señora Malfoy, la verdad es que nadie ha quedado realmente conforme con su condena, la gente está furiosa y nosotros, no le mentiré, como encargados de velar por la seguridad de la comunidad mágica hemos tenido una serie de reuniones posteriores a los resultados de sus sanciones, para evaluar alguna cláusula que deje tranquila a las autoridades y a los representantes de todos los magos y brujas ingleses._

- _¿A qué se refiere?- Exclamó Narcissa, mientras Draco sentía como sus temores comenzaban a tomar forma. _

- _A que ha habido un cambio en la sentencia señora Malfoy, un cambio que afecta directamente a su hijo._

_Draco tragó duro, sintiendo la mano de Narcissa apretar la suya propia de forma compulsiva. _

- _¿A qué se refiere?- Preguntó nuevamente ella, con la voz ahogada._

- _No confiamos en que Draco Malfoy permanezca en la misma casa en la cual Lord Voldemort tuvo su cuartel general.- Comenzó a explicarles Gold, mientras que Kingsley evitaba la mirada de ambos rubios, intentando disimular lo poco que le gustaba estar ahí.- A su vez, no podemos permitir que ustedes dos tengan un contacto constante y no vigilado por algún miembro del ministerio… Nunca se sabe que podrían tramar dos mortífagos para vengarse…_

- _¡Eso es un ultraje!- gritó la rubia indignada.- Ya se demostró que tanto yo como Draco no hicimos nada en la batalla final… ¡De hecho hicimos lo posible por que Potter pudiera matar al señor tenebroso!_

- _Usted.- La corrigió Gold.- Su hijo, por otro lado, mostró un comportamiento bastante deplorable durante los últimos momentos de la guerra y, no olvidemos, fue su culpa que los mortífagos entraran en primer lugar a Hogwarts._

_Draco sintió como una piedra se posaba en su estómago. Hasta aquí había llegado su vida. Tantas cosas por hacer, tanto mundo por recorrer que ahora solo serían un sueño perdido en su celda en Azkaban._

- _Esto es completamente injusto.- Narcissa luchaba contra sus propias lágrimas._

- _Dígale eso a todas las familias que perdieron un ser querido durante la guerra.- Le contestó Gold, para luego desviar su mirada a la espigada figura de su hijo.- Draco Lucius Malfoy, yo, Phillip Gold, miembro representativo del Wizengamont, declaro que se te ha expulsado de manera indefinida del mundo mágico y de cualquier hogar con una mínima influencia mágica. Por otro lado, se te prohíbe estrictamente ponerte en contacto con Narcissa Malfoy y abusar de los bienes de la Familia Malfoy._

- _¿…Ah?- La voz de Draco fue apenas un murmullo._

- _¡Ustedes no pueden hacer eso!- En cambio la de Narcissa resonó por la instancia, fuerte y temblorosa, con un deje histérico impreso en sus palabras._

- _Por supuesto que podemos Madame.- Respondió con ironía Gold.- Cortar el suministro bancario del señor Malfoy es una manera de controlar sus actividades y asegurarnos que no pueda volver a formar un grupo oscuro, por otro lado, como ya expuse anteriormente, el tener contacto con usted sólo sirve para producir cierto resquemor en la comunidad._

_Draco fue incapaz de decir una sola palabra. Fue un mudo testigo de cómo Phillip Gold le quitaba lo único que tenía, con una expresión fría en el rostro y una satisfacción sádica brillándole en los ojos._

- ¡Eso es completamente anti ético!- La castaña no podía creer que el ministro de la magia, y su amigo personal luego de trabajar codo a codo en la guerra, hubiera estado inmiscuido en algo tan vil.

- La verdad es que fue personal, estoy seguro.- Draco le dio un sorbo a su café y puso cara de asco, para luego dejarlo de lado.- Frío…

- ¿Una venganza?- Preguntó Hermione, aun con un tono indignado en la voz.

- Me costó mucho recordar de donde había oído ese apellido antes.- Le respondió Draco, poniéndose de pie.- Pero luego recordé un mortífago joven que llegó el último año a la mansión… Christopher o algo así… Asumo que debió de ser su hijo. Murió en una redada un par de meses antes de la gran batalla, mi padre estaba con él… ¿Vamos?

Hermione se puso de pie. El rubio lucía cansado y un poco deshecho y ella se lamentó el haberle pedido que le contara todas esas cosas. ¡Menuda primera cita que le había ofrecido! Seguramente él no querría volverla a ver, habiéndole removido todas las cosas que quería olvidar, o por lo menos no recordar más de la cuenta. Caminaron juntos y en silencio las cuadras que los separaban de la moto. El restaurant ya estaba cerrado. Debían de ser medianoche y seguramente mañana ella se estaría quedando dormida en todas sus clases, pero no se quería separar aun del rubio, quería decirle que sentía todo lo que había tenido que pasar, que no era justo y que, por favor, no la odiara por hacerle recordar todo eso y hacerlo sentir mal. Al verlo maniobrar la moto para ponerla en marcha se dio cuenta que no sólo lo encontraba guapo, sino que realmente le caía bien, atormentado y burlón como era, la hacía sentir bien.

El muchacho la miró vacilante unos momentos. Una mirada que Hermione nunca pensó ver en él, acostumbrada a su sonrisa socarrona y autosuficiente. No a esos ojos un poco asustados que la veían con intesidad. Se sonrojó y agradeció mentalmente a Kat por la elección de atuendo.

- ¿Piensas aparecerte desde acá?- Le preguntó Draco, y luego de unos momentos donde ella no supo que responder, agregó, ya con más confianza en la voz.- Si no tienes miedo podemos dar una última vuelta…

- ¿Miedo?- La muchacha tomó el casco y se lo puso, sentándose sobre la máquina y sonriéndolo de una manera que, esperaba, demostrara seguridad.- Ni lo pienses Malfoy, por algo quede en Gryffindor.

- Muy bien entonces.- El muchacho se sentó frente a ella e hizo partir la moto.

Por los siguientes veinte minutos la castaña se dejó envolver por todas las sensaciones que el viaje y la cercanía del rubio le provocaban. Ahora que conocía parte de su historia, se sentía aún más unida a él cuando debía pegarse a su cuerpo y seguir sus movimientos para hacer doblar o detenerse a la motocicleta. Seguía sintiendo como él, la máquina y ella eran uno solo mientras estaban en movimiento, pero también sentía que parte de la mente, de los recuerdos, de Draco también eran suyos, por ende, eran parte de ella.

Draco detuvo la moto frente al callejón donde Hermione se había aparecido un par de días atrás, pero no se bajó de esta y tampoco permitió que la chica se bajara, posando una de sus manos grandes y un poco resecas sobre las manos pequeñas y suaves de la chica.

- Granger.- Su voz sonaba extrañamente seria y con un tinte de desesperación que preocupó a Hermione. Ella no poder verle la cara y el estar pegada a su espalda, sin posibilidad de separarse de él, solo servía para aumentar su nerviosismo- Yo… Lo siento… Siento todo lo que te hice antes… Todo lo que vivimos… Era un idiota, un completo imbécil que no tenía idea sobre absolutamente nada de la vida real. Sólo quería hacerles daño por razones que ni siquiera entendía bien… Y… Y…

Hermione se relajó contra su espalda.

- Eras inmaduro y habías sido criado toda tu vida para pensar de una manera que no era correcta…- Ella suspiró contra su cuello y sintió como Draco se estremecía.- Todo lo que tenía que perdonarte lo he hecho con el tiempo… Y creo que terminé de hacerlo hoy en la noche.

- Es que yo…- Suspiró y la chica pudo sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba.- He hecho cosas… Cosas de las cuales no podré desprenderme jamás… No sólo durante la guerra, sino que al llegar acá… No teniendo nada…- Su voz murió lentamente hasta no ser más que un susurró.- Me avergüenzo de tantas cosas que no sé si puedo seguir viéndote a la cara sin preguntarme todo el tiempo como puedes estar frente a mí y no detestarme, como puedo estar yo frente a ti sin…Merlín Granger ¿Qué haces acá?

- No voy a odiarte Draco.- Respondió ella, dándose cuenta que realmente no era capaz de detestarlo que al pensar en él, sólo se le llenaba el estómago de mariposas y la mente de una insana curiosidad por saber quién era él y que cosas había hecho para sentirse de esa manera.- Ambos hemos cambiado y creo que nos caemos bastante bien ahora… Probemos con ser amigos…No hay nada que perder.

- Hermione…- El muchacho dijo su nombre como si estuviera saboreando un nuevo sabor entre sus labios. Le dio una última caricia a las manos de la chica, aún unidas sobre su estómago y la dejó ir. Luego aligeró el tono de su voz y se bajó de la moto, para tenderle una mano a ella y ayudarla a bajar.- Muchas gracias por la cena.- Le soltó la mano lentamente y esperó a que ella se quitara el caso.

- Gracias a ti.- Le respondió ella, intentando imprimir en su voz la verdadera intención de sus palabras. Que le agradecía no sólo por llevarla, sino que por la sinceridad y el verdadero arrepentimiento por cómo la había tratado en el paso.

Él dio un paso indeciso hacia ella, pero luego retrocedió y con un gesto muy poco aristocrático y más bien nervioso, se pasó la mano por el pelo.

- Creo que ser amigos está bien…- Comentó, sin mirarla directamente.- De hecho, bueno… No este fin de semana, me toca turno de tarde los tres días, sino el próximo, es el cumpleaños de un conocido ¿Quieres ir?- Hermione sonrió, feliz. Se sentía como la protagonista de esas estúpidas telenovelas sudamericanas que veía cuando no tenía nada mejor que hacer, a escondidas de cualquier mortal por supuesto, no fuera a dañar su reputación de super genio.- Seguramente Neville y Pansy estén ahí también, hemos hecho buenas migas con unos muggles que conocimos en el bar y seguramente te caerán bien.

- Me parece una excelente idea.- Contestó ella, mientras que Draco volvía a tener la postura segura y la sonrisa burlona en los labios. Como si su momento de debilidad frente a ella no hubiera pasado.- Creo que es hora de conocer gente nueva.

- Muy bien.- Draco estiró su mano y estrechó la de ella, para luego agregar, de forma solemne.- Un gusto cenar contigo Hermione Granger.

- Lo mismo digo Draco Malfoy.- Respondió ella, siguiéndole el juego, aguantando la risa.

- Nos estamos viendo entonces.- Comentó él mientras ella caminaba hacia el callejón, pero se detuvo al escuchar como el rubio volvía a llamar.- ¡Espera! Dame tu número de móvil para confirmarte bien el día y la hora.

Ella se devolvió e intercambiaron números, volviendo a sentir esa sensación de surrealismo ante una nueva situación que jamás pensó vivir. Todo con Draco era surrealista, desde su modo de hablar, su modo de comer, cómo sonríe, cómo la mira, que maneje una moto…Todo en él la sorprendía y la descolocaba de tal manera que la hacía querer saber más y más de él. Como si fuera un rompecabezas con demasiadas piezas faltantes.

Llegó a su hogar y entró sin hacer mucho ruido, decidida a comenzar a buscar un nuevo departamento para ella. Luego de tantos años viviendo por las suyas, no lograba acostumbrarse a rendirles cuentas a sus padres o tener que entrar a hurtadillas para no despertarlos.

Luego de lavarse el maquillaje de la cara y ponerse pijama se dejó caer sobre el colchón. Sólo habían pasado cuatro o cinco días desde su quiebre con Ron, ¿No debería estar un poquito más devastada por eso en vez de tontear con su ex enemigo por antonomasia? Era todo tan raro, por un lado, debía admitir que no extrañaba a Ron como pareja en lo absoluto, de hecho se sentía libre, como si realmente no lo hubiera amado de esa forma hace mucho tiempo ya y el haberse separado fuera algo que debieron haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. Para ser sincera, ella estaba soltera hace mucho más tiempo que el día que había roto con el pelirrojo. No se besaban nunca, menos aún acostarse juntos… Si mal no recordaba no tenía sexo hace, por lo menos, tres meses. "Patético" pensó. Una pareja que a los veintiún años, viviendo juntos, no se tocaran un pelo en tal cantidad de tiempo, era un claro indicio que su relación no existía.

Se arropó pensando en sus próximos pasos con respecto al tema "Malfoy", quizás si estaba precipitando un poco las cosas, se habían vuelto a ver hace menos de una semana y, por mucho que quisiera saber más de él y verlo de forma constante, no debía olvidar que no lo conocía realmente. ¿Quién era? De él sólo sabía lo que le había contado esta noche y, por muchas mariposas que sintiera, eso era solo la punta del iceberg de lo que realmente es Draco Malfoy.

Inconscientemente se tocó el antebrazo donde, años atrás, la tía del rubio le había escrito "sangre sucia" luego de torturarla durante más tiempo del que cualquiera, menos ella, hubiera podido soportar. Tembló. Aún tenía pesadillas con respecto al tema y, por cómo le había hablado el rubio, sospechaba que él también. Sobre ese tema y muchos otros. No había pasado por alto que sólo usaba camisas que, estratégicamente, le taparan el antebrazo. Sabía lo que él había sido y, conceptualmente, lo aceptaba. ¿Pero sería tan madura a la hora de enfrentar la marca tenebrosa a la cara?

Bostezó y decidió dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, apenas alcanzaría a dormir cinco horas si seguía así y no tenía ganas de seguir distrayéndose en clases o perdiendo más materia de la que debía. Pronto serían los exámenes de fin de curso y necesitaba tener notas perfectas para postular a la pasantía en el departamento de relaciones internacionales mágicas del ministerio y no terminar trabajando en una empresa privada donde solo viera despachos de cargamentos y discusiones sobre importaciones de escamas de dragón noruego.

El día siguiente, y el fin de semana en general, se le pasó como un suspiro. No supo nada del rubio y se dedicó, primero a sus clases y luego a visitar apartamentos en el centro de Londres que se acomodaran a sus necesidades. Kat fue de gran ayuda durante el proceso, acompañándola a revisar diferentes inmuebles, sin que ninguno la convenciera aun del todo. Después de eso, habían ido a tomar unas copas cerca de la casa de la morena, conversando sobre cosas poco trascendentales y analizando las partes de su cena con Malfoy que ella le pudo contar.

Pero, pese a intentar continuar con su vida de forma normal, encontrar una casa y conocer a la que se estaba transformando en su nueva amiga, las cosas no les resultaron tan fáciles. Luego de la breve conversación que tuvo con Caroline Nash, los periodistas no habían dejado de acosarla día y noche, siguiéndola a donde fuera y acampando fuera de la casa de sus padres. Corazón de bruja había publicado un extenso artículo, donde se analizaba cada una de las reacciones de la morena frente a la insistente periodista, solo para llegar a la conclusión que esa actitud se debía al profundo estrés post traumático de la ruptura y al hecho de no poder soportar que su ex pareja consiguiera alguien nuevo tan pronto. ¡Si hasta habían hecho un cuadro comparativo de ambas basado en las fotos que tenían de la rubia! Y por muy heroína del mundo mágico que fuera, había perdido por goleada frente a la guapa mesera que ahora se pavoneaba con Ron.

Imbéciles magos sin nada mejor que hacer.

Pero ahora eso le daba igual, pese a no haber llamado a Draco y no haberse comunicado con él salvo por un par de mensajes de texto donde el rubio le agradecía por la cena y se comprometía a avisarle sobre el cuándo y el cómo irían a la fiesta del próximo fin de semana, cuando se acordaba de su mano sobre las suyas y del calor de su espalda contra su rostro no le importaban las comparaciones, o las fotos del periódico o cualquier cosa.

El recuerdo de la mirada apreciativa en su rostro y del viento en su cara al andar con él sobre su motocicleta, eran el impulso suficiente para que le resbalaran los comentarios y cuchicheos de la sociedad mágica y le dieran más ganas de seguir con esta nueva vida que se estaba armando.

* * *

Acabo de volver a clases, comenzar mi práctica profesional, empezar a hacerme el ánimo de entregar y defender mi tesis y hoy, haciendo el deporte peligroso que me gusta, me caía feo feo.

O sea, estoy agotada y sin muchas ganas de explicar nada.

En el blog dejé los horarios muy poco detallados de trabajo/clases de los niños, algún día me explayaré más. Por otro lado, mañana postearé algo referido a los traumas y penurias de Draco y a la compleja y poco saludable manía de Hermione de analizar todo.

Hasta el próximo lunes, y háganme feliz con un comentario sobre este capítulo y el fic en general, no saben como se me agranda la sonrisa cada vez que abro mi correo y están sus reviews :)


	5. Aparición de viejos y nuevos amigos

**Capítulo quinto: Aparición de viejos y nuevos "amigos"**

* * *

Ese martes, en el cual se cumplía una semana exacta de su quiebre con Ron, Hermione sentía que ya no quedaba nada que sufrir por el tema. En menos de siete días había vivido su duelo, llorado todo lo que debía llorar y comenzado una nueva vida. Cuando lo pensaba de forma fría se sentía un poco mal, como si fuera una mala persona por no haberle dedicado más tiempo a su recuperación ¿Realmente Ron ya no le provocaba nada, cuando hace diez días pensaba que pasaría el resto de su vida con él? ¿Era tan sencillo como simplemente cerrar ese capítulo de su vida como a un libro que se ha terminado de leer y del cual sólo queda el recuerdo? No tenía idea. Draco le provocaba sensaciones nuevas y placenteras, de eso no cabía duda. Pero, en estos cuatro días sin verlo había pensado, demasiado para su gusto, de si dichas sensaciones eran por él en sí mismo, o por el simple hecho de que él representaba su nueva libertad. Si era por lo último, no sería justo para el rubio que ella lo estuviera usando cómo receptáculo de sus recientes emociones.

En todo caso, no es que hubiera habido muchos más avances con él. Si tenía que ser sincera, sólo habían salido a cenar y luego habían charlado. Y paseado en moto y el rubio le había acariciado la mano mientras le pedía perdón. Quizás no sólo habían salido a cenar. Sentía una conexión con Draco, pese a no ser muy experta en eso de las relaciones lo podía notar en sus ojos, sus miradas sobre ella y como le había tomado la mano. No podían ser gestos de alguien que sólo espera amistad.

No quería que lo fueran.

Estaba saliendo de clases junto a Kat, dudando si comentarle sobre sus dudas existenciales o no, mientras ella charlaba, ajena a sus cavilaciones, sobre el contenido de Estudios cualitativos cuando vio una inconfundible y desordenada cabellera negra junto a la entrada de la facultad. Tragó duro y caminó hacia él, sabiendo que no podía evitarlo si quería salir de la universidad.

- Kat, creo que tengo visitas.- La chica siguió la dirección de la mirada de Hermione e hizo un gesto de comprensión.

- No te preocupes.- Le respondió Kat, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla como modo de despedida.- ¡Hablamos mañana!

Hermione hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano mientras la veía irse dándole una mirada poco disimulada a Harry y haciéndole un signo de la victoria con los dedos. Al notar esto, el moreno se giró de inmediato y le regaló una sonrisa nerviosa a la castaña. Con un resoplido y alegando mentalmente en contra de los poderes de sutileza de Kat, se acercó a su amigo, o ex amigo según como se mire, sin corresponder a su sonrisa.

- Harry.- Le espetó cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca. Por suerte ese día ya no quedaban periodistas esperándola fuera del recinto y no tuvieron que soportar el acoso de los medio.

- ¡Mione!- El muchacho lucía incómodo, jugando con sus pies, sin saber muy bien que hacer.- Que bueno verte… ¿Cómo has estado?

- ¿En serio vas a preguntarme algo tan tonto?- Le respondió de vuelta, haciendo rodar sus ojos en un gesto que, reconoció, era bastante parecido al que hacía Draco cuando se exasperaba.

- Yo…- Harry enrojeció.- La verdad es que quería hablar contigo.

- Mira, si vienes a defender a Ron otra vez, no estoy interesada.

- ¡Espera!- La interrumpió el moreno.- No vengo a hablar de él, sino de mi… o sea, de nuestra relación…Herm, tu eres mi amiga desde hace diez años…. No quiero perderte.

La castaña se mordió el labio y miró en otra dirección. Esa era la parte de su ruptura que aún le quemaba en el corazón, sentir que sus amigos le habían dado la espalda, pasándose por el culo todo lo que ella había hecho alguna vez por ellos.

- Vamos por un café.- Esa no era una conversación que quisiera tener en la vía pública.- El de la facultad está un poco lleno a esta hora, pero quizás podamos encontrar mesa.

- Me parece.- Le respondió él mientras la seguía de vuelta al establecimiento.

Mientras caminaban hacia el café Harry intentaba iniciar una conversación banal con la muchacha, preguntándole como le había ido en los estudios o donde estaba alojando, recibiendo por parte de ella respuestas monosilábicas o, de frentón, sólo silencio. Se sentaron uno frente a otro en la última mesa que quedaba en la bulliciosa cafetería y se sostuvieron la mirada unos momentos, intentando ignorar a la gente que cuchicheaba a su alrededor, no dispuesta a perderse el último chisme de los héroes de guerra.

- Hermione.- Comenzó Harry, luciendo absolutamente culpable.- De verdad lamento todo lo que ocurrió… Con Ginny debimos decirte antes lo que estaba sucediendo pero parecías tan distante el último tiempo que no sabíamos cómo…

- No me vengas a echar la culpa.- Le respondió ella, sintiendo como la rabia subía por su garganta.

- ¡No lo hago!- Exclamó él.- Te juro que no… Es sólo que ya no te veíamos nunca y cuando las cosas se dieron no pensé que fuera a ir en serio…

- En serio o no, él era mi pareja y me traicionó.- Sentía como un nudo le apretaba la garganta. Todos la habían tratado como una idiota y mientras ella se proyectaba con el pelirrojo, este sentía que necesitaba tener una aventura porque ella no era lo suficientemente buena para él, y eso era avalado por sus amistades.- Y ustedes eran mis amigos y debían habérmelo dicho… O por lo menos haber hecho que esa…Situación… Se detuviera.

- Mione…- Harry intentó tomar su mano por encima de la mesa, pero la muchacha la retiró con rapidez y la puso sobre su regazo.- Aun somos tus amigos… Y entendemos lo enojada y dolida que puedas estar con nosotros… Yo sólo estoy aquí para que sepas que, tanto yo como Ginny, lo sentimos mucho y vamos a estar esperándote para cuando quieras volver a vernos.

Hermione no supo que responder ante esto. Por un lado, la conversación con Harry sólo había servido para reabrir la herida que, hasta hace media hora atrás, sentía que estaba al borde de sanar. Pero, por otro lado, el saber que no los había perdido del todo y que aún existía la posibilidad de recuperar algo de su vida pasada, la reconfortaba de una forma que no pensó que podría suceder. Harry se puso de pie, asumiendo que ya no tenían más que decirse y vaciló un poco antes de ponerse a su lado y colocar su mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

- Adios Mione, ojalá estemos en contacto.- Murmuró y, ante la falta de respuesta de la chica, se alejó.

Ella por su parte no sabía muy bien qué hacer y sólo quería aparecerse en su cama y comer chocolates, método infalible para poder pensar con mayor facilidad. Así que, agradeciendo el ser una bruja, corrió (lo más dignamente posible, claro) hacia el sector de apariciones y llegó al hogar de sus padres en un dos por tres. No había nadie en casa, lo cual era un punto a favor en su situación; no se veía capaz de conversar aún, necesitaba ordenar su cabeza unos momentos y analizar qué hacer con su vida emocional, para que esta dejara de ser un punto distractor en su vida intelectual ¡Lo último que le faltaba era bajar sus notas por culpa de los cretinos que habían conformado su círculo de amigos! Subió con rapidez las escaleras que la llevarían a su habitación, dispuesta a descansar unos momentos para luego repasar para sus clases de mañana y se sorprendió al notar que una lechuza picoteaba uno de sus viejos lápices sobre su escritorio.

Se acercó a ella y le acarició la cabeza. Jamás la había visto, era un espécimen bastante grande y majestuoso, con las plumas grises y una mancha negra en el pecho. Pero mayor fue su sorpresa al notar que la carta que llevaba tenía el sello de la universidad. Con extrañeza desató la carta de la pata de la lechuza y le dio un par de chucherías especiales para ellas que guardaba en el cajón. Pese a que, usualmente, se comunicaba con sus amigos por móvil, nunca se sabía cuándo se podía recibir una carta y estas aves no reaccionaban muy bien ante la falta de golosinas cuando hacían una entrega.

La abrió con ansiedad, no era temporada de entrega de notas y estaba al día con todos los pagos y papeles que se le exigía. Cuando estiró el antiguo pergamino y leyó su contenido una involuntaria sonrisa creció en su rostro.

_Estimada señorita Granger:_

_Debido a su excelente desempeño académico y su constante actitud pro activa frente a la carrera de Políticas públicas mágicas que cursa dentro de nuestra universidad, está cordialmente invitada a participar en el proyecto investigativo que se desarrollará durante los próximos tres meses dentro del área de formación de relaciones exteriores de la facultad de políticas gubernamentales. Este proyecto buscará el de desarrollar nuevas herramientas para potenciar el diálogo entre el ministerio de la magia inglés con aquellos pertenecientes a la OMOM, Organización Medio Oriental Mágica, en el ámbito de la 45 ava "Cumbre por el buen entendimiento entre las naciones"._

_Nos sentiríamos honrados que aceptara nuestra invitación y estamos ansiosos de trabajar con usted y así potenciar su desarrollo como futura politóloga. _

_Esperando su pronta respuesta._

_Saluda Atte a usted_

_ Harold Kristoff_

_Director del área de Relaciones Exteriores_

_Universidad Andreas Graff*_

Esto le aseguraba el cupo en la pasantía de sus sueños, además de potenciar exponencialmente sus posibilidades de trabajar ahí luego de terminar su carrera universitaria. Sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro se dispuso a responder de inmediato la misiva, aceptando sin dudar el lugar en la investigación y agradeciendo la oportunidad laboral que se le abría. Además, Harold Kristoff era una reconocida eminencia en su facultad. Se decía que era capaz de reconciliar hasta a los más acérrimos enemigos por el bien de algún tratado o conferencia y que no solía darles muchas oportunidades a los alumnos de escalar dentro de su área de trabajo.

Miró a su alrededor con alegría, la cual se desinfló por un momento al darse cuenta que estaba sola y no podía compartirla con nadie. Sus padres no volverían hasta las siete y Kat tenía clases de violín. Quizás si llamaba a alguno de sus otros compañeros… Pero no tenía la confianza suficiente con ninguno de ellos, además, no sabía cómo podrían tomarse que ella se hubiera ganado este puesto que, seguramente, era ansiado por todos. Era usual escuchar los rumores que los profesores la preferían no por sus notas, sino por su estado de heroína. Lo cual, objetivamente hablando, era una soberana idiotez. Si le tenían en alta estima era solo porque se lo ganaba clase a clase, y examen tras examen, a pulso.

Tomó su celular y jugó unos momentos con él. Siempre podía llamar a Draco o ir a verlo, en todo caso, dentro del paquete "nuevos amigos" también estaba incluida la parte de alegrarse por el otro cuando le sucedían cosas buenas. Meditó un momento. La verdad es que no tenía nada mejor que hacer en estos momentos y no le caería nada mal una taza de café, podría llevarse un libro y adelantar sus estudios allá. Sonaba como una buena idea, no muy desesperada porque tendría algo útil que hacer, pero la cual le daba la oportunidad de relacionarse directamente con el chico. Fue al baño antes de salir, donde aprovechó de mojarse la cara e intentar domar, aunque fuera un poco, su cabello, pero este parecía tener otra idea así que cuando, diez minutos después, salió de su casa lucía exactamente igual de caótico, o quizás aún más.

Se encaminó al sector que tenía dispuesto para las apariciones pero, justo antes de poder hacerlo, vio cómo, nuevamente, la lechuza se acercaba a su casa. "Qué rapidez" Pensó mientras esperaba a que el ave la divisara y bajara hasta donde se encontraba. Estiró el brazo y retiró el pergamino que esta traía, luego movió su extremidad, dándole a entender al animal que ya debía irse. Este le dio un picoteo brusco en el hombro y se fue ofendido al no recibir ningún tipo de medicina.

- Que temperamental…- Se quejó la chica mientras se fijaba en lo que tenía entre las manos. Era una lista de libros que debía leer para prepararse para el trabajo y una citación para reunirse, mañana a medio día, con el señor Kristoff. Hermione suspiró. No sólo tendría que saltarse clases para poder asistir, sino que su ida al café quedaba oficialmente suspendida. Demasiado que leer y muchos de esos libros sólo se encontraban en la biblioteca de la universidad. Así que, con una mezcla contradictoria de sentimientos, cambio su destino y se apareció de vuelta en su facultad, dispuesta a preparase lo mejor posible para dar una buena impresión al día siguiente.

El resto del día, y parte de la noche, se la pasó recolectando información relacionada con la OMOM y sus conflictos con los ministerios mágicos de occidente, así como preparándose psicológicamente para la entrevista que vendría. Kristoff tenía fama de no tomarse las cosas a la ligera y quería dar la mejor impresión posible, cosa que no se arrepintiera de haberla llamado. Pese a ser siempre la mejor alumna y la más destacada, Hermione nunca se sentía segura antes de enfrentarse a un nuevo reto. Los exámenes y las presentaciones la ponían tremendamente nerviosa y sólo de milagro no le daban úlceras todos los fines de semestres por las cantidades obscenas de café y pociones para no dormir que bebía.

Se quedó en la biblioteca, rodeada de pilas de libros y escondida en uno de los privados que ofrecían como sala de estudios hasta que fue la hora de cerrar y sólo quedaba ella, con los dedos manchados de tinta y, por lo menos, veinte pergaminos llenos de anotaciones repartidos sobre la mesa.

- Señorita Granger.- Le comentó la bibliotecaria justo antes de que saliera. Era una mujer de mediana edad, muy similar a la señora Pince en Hogwarts y con la misma debilidad que sentía dicha mujer por Hermione, apreciándola por su amor por los libros. El tono de voz estaba cargado de dulzura y un poco de lástima.- Leí en el periódico su ruptura amorosa… Y bueno, sólo quería decirle que espero que esté bien.

Hermione se la quedó mirando unos momentos, con una mezcla de irritación y agradecimiento.

- Muchas gracias señora Thommanson.- Le respondió con una sonrisa que salió muchísimo más natural de lo que esperaba.- La verdad es que estoy muy bien.

- De todos modos.- Le respondió la mujer, ahora con un tono más severo y arrugando la nariz.- No es de caballeros lo que el señor Weasley está haciendo, paseándose inmediatamente con su nueva pareja… Lo encuentro de muy mal gusto.

- Bueno.- La chica sintió un retortijón en su estómago. Ella también se había puesto a tontear de inmediato con otra persona.- Eh… Al corazón no se lo manda, así que si él siente que ya encontró la chica indicada…- ¡No podía creer que estuviera defendiendo a Ron! Aunque, la verdad, sólo lo hacía para defenderse a ella misma de forma indirecta.

- Es una buena mujer señorita Granger.- La mujer le sonrió con admiración.

- Ehhh…Gracias.- Le contestó Hermione con incomodidad.- Usted también señora Thommanson.- Y antes de que pudiera responder salió como un bólido de la biblioteca y caminó por la universidad casi vacía al puesto de aparición, notando con satisfacción que realmente sentía lo que le había dicho a la señora Thommanon sobre Ron y que ese sentimiento iba remplazando lentamente cualquier rencor que tuviera hacia él. Por lo menos desde un punto de vista conceptual. Quien sabe cómo podría reaccionar al verlo de frente, después de todo su orgullo, pese a sentirse medianamente tranquila en cuanto al tema, había sido mancillado a nivel nacional (o por lo menos en cuanto al mundo mágico inglés se trataba).

Al llegar a su casa se comunicó inmediatamente con Kat y le contó la noticia, recibiendo de su parte expresiones de apoyo y la promesa de explicarles a los profesores la causa de su ausencia. Luego de eso, cenó con sus padres, quienes tuvieron una reacción similar a la de su amiga y se mostraron absolutamente orgullosos de su hija. Después de dejarse mimar lo suficiente, subió a su habitación, dispuesta a repasar sus notas antes de ir a dormir, decidiendo también que mañana concretaría esa ida al café que se moría de ganas de hacer, esperando que el rubio tuviera turno de mañana, sintiéndose demasiado avergonzada ante la idea de llamarlo para preguntarle si era así. Le aterrorizaba la idea que este pensara que se estaba arrastrando por él y se sintiera agobiado o peor, encontrara la forma ideal de hacerle daño. Dudaba un poco de la segunda opción pero, como se repetía constantemente para no hacerse muchas ilusiones, recién se habían reencontrado hace una semana y aún no se daban el tiempo para conocerse por completo.

Se quedó dormida cerca de medianoche y pasó la noche sin ningún sobresalto pese a su nivel de ansiedad. A la mañana siguiente, luego de vestirse de la manera más formal que pudo, con una camisa color perla, levemente ajustada y un conjunto gris de falda y chaqueta que, a su opinión, la hacía ver formal pero no anciana, partió a la universidad y se dispuso esperar hasta la hora acordada, repasando algunos de los libros de la lista y sus propias notas, con los nervios creciendo a pasos agigantados a medida que avanzaba el reloj. Por ende, diez para las once, se hallaba de pie, frente a la oficina de Harold Kristoff sintiendo el corazón en la garganta.

Respiró profundo un par de veces y se alisó los pliegues inexistentes de la falda tubo que había decidido ponerse y tocó la puerta.

- Adelante.- Respondió una voz femenina, momentos antes de que Hermione abriera la puerta. Pertenecía a la secretaria de Kristoff, una mujer de unos treinta años que la miró con seriedad sentada tras un bonito escritorio color caoba.- ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

- Buenos días, soy Hermione Granger, tengo una cita con el señor Kristoff.- Respondió Hermione, tratando que no le temblara la voz y no dejar traslucir lo incómoda que la ponía la mujer.

- Espere unos momentos.- La mujer escribió algo en un pequeño papel y, poniéndolo entre sus manos, lo soplo suavemente. Este, con rapidez, voló de sus manos y pasó bajo la puerta cerrada al costado de la oficina.

Hermione volvió a pasar las manos por la falda y miró la puerta. Unos segundos después el papel volvió a aparecer y voló a las manos de la secretaria.

- El señor Kristoff dice que pase.- La mujer hizo un gesto con la mano hacia la puerta.

- Muchas gracias.

La mujer le respondió con un gesto con la cabeza y luego se concentró en los pergaminos que tenía frente a ella. Hermione abrió la puerta con decisión y se quedó anonadada ante la opulencia de la oficina. ¡Era enorme! Con un escritorio, por lo menos, tres veces el que tenía en la casa de sus padres de un imponente color negro, casi vació salvo por un par de papeles y la foto de los directivos de la universidad en alguna premiación. Las paredes estaban saturadas de estantes con libros, dejando pocos espacios libres de los cuales colgaban diversos diplomas, seguramente de todos los postgrados y distinciones obtenidos por Kristoff. Lo único que le daba cierto aire acogedor a la oficina era el enorme ventanal que daba a los jardines del campus, lugar al cual no muchos alumnos tenían acceso libre, solamente aquellos que cursaban carreras ligadas a la herbología o a la confección de pociones, por lo que tenía un toque inmaculado y un poco salvaje.

De pie frente a la ventana se encontraba de pie un hombre adulto, de unos sesenta años calculó la chica. Tenía el cabello grisáceo y los ojos negros, siempre con una expresión de superioridad en el rostro y un rictus serio. Su gran altura y enormes hombros le daban un aire un poco aterrador, coronado con la túnica gris oscura que llevaba, claramente de la mejor tela que el dinero pudiera comprar. Con razón resuelve todos los conflictos a los que se enfrenta, pensó, con esa cara y ese cuerpo no debe ser difícil oponerse a lo que tenga que ofrecer.

- Señorita Granger.- Comentó Kristoff con una voz grave y profunda, acorde a su anatomía. Luego se acercó a ella, mirándola de forma escrutadora de pies a cabeza, logrando que Hermione sufriera un escalofrío.- Asiento por favor.- Apuntó una silla frente al enorme mueble negro, con su mano derecha mientras que él mismo se sentaba tras su escritorio.

- Muchas gracias…- Respondió ella y esperó a que él volviera a hablar.

El hombre comenzó a explicarle el enfoque metodológico del proyecto y le preguntó cuáles eran sus puntos de vista con respecto al tema y de qué forma pensaba aportar al desarrollo de este. Hermione se alegró de haber repasado los libros y haberse preparado concienzudamente y durante los siguientes veinticinco minutos se dedicó a exponer su punto de vista con respecto a los diferentes conflictos de la OMOM y sus consecuencias directas sobre la economía inglesa bajo la mirada intensa de Kristoff, el cual le recordaba vagamente a Snape. Cuando la chica terminó de hablar, sintiendo que ya había dejado en claro su postura, un silencio pesado cayó entre ellos.

- Mm…- Kristoff cruzó los dedos bajo la barbilla.- Me parece un interesante modo de ver las cosas pese a lo básico del planteamiento.- Hermione enrojeció ante la crítica, pero no replicó.- Podríamos ver si es digno de consideración a medida que avancemos en la investigación.

- Me sentiría muy honrada señor.- Respondió ella de manera respetuosa.- Debo decir que ya es un honor tener esta oportunidad…

Kristoff la hizo callar con un movimiento de su mano, dando a entender que no le interesaba lo que la chica estaba diciendo.

- Me parece que esta reunión se debe dar por terminada entonces.- Comentó mientras se ponía de pie.- Trabajaremos de forma individual pero nos reuniremos martes y jueves a las 19:00 hrs aquí, en mi oficina.- Se acercó a Hermione, quién también estaba de pie y, poniéndose frente a ella, posó una mano sobre su hombro, mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.- Espero que demuestre aquí el mismo compromiso que con sus clases señorita Granger.- Su mano bajó lentamente por el brazo de la chica quien lo miraba demasiado sorprendida para emitir alguna palabra.- Y que entienda, realmente, lo importante que es para usted estar acá.

- Si señor.- Respondió, esperando que Kristoff se alejara de ella. El hombre se quedó unos momentos más, invadiendo su espacio personal y aun tocándole el brazo. Luego puso distancia entre ambos y cambio la intensidad de sus ojos negros por un franco desinterés.

- Ahora su me disculpa…- Comentó mientras apuntaba la puerta.- Tengo un par de cosas que hacer de suma urgencia.

- Si por supuesto.- Se acercó a la puerta lo más rápido que pudo y la abrió.- Hasta el martes.

El hombre no le respondió y ella salió inmediatamente. La secretaria le dio una mirada de reojo y luego volvió a sus pergaminos, así que Hermione no se dio la molestia de despedirse de ella y se fue del lugar, comenzando a analizar su entrevista. Desde un punto de vista laboral había salido bastante bien o por lo menos ella era bienvenida en el proyecto y, al parecer, la consideraban un aporte. Pero por otro lado… El señor Kristoff la ponía nerviosa, mucho. No sabía cómo interpretar esa mirada, o ese último gesto. Se rascó el brazo donde el hombre la había tocado. Por suerte no serían sólo ellos dos en las reuniones sino que el resto del equipo de trabajo estaría ahí. Sin saber muy bien por qué, no quería quedarse a solas con el hombre.

Camino por los pasillos y miró la hora. Era pasado el mediodía. No alcanzaba a entrar a su última clase, pero tampoco quería esperar una hora a que saliera Kat. La verdad es que estaba decidida a continuar con su plan del día de ayer e ir a ver al rubio. Así que caminó hacia el lugar de apariciones y se apareció en el callejón junto al café. Para su suerte estaba la moto de Draco estacionada en contra de la pared. Feliz, se encaminó y entró a la cafetería justo en el momento que el muchacho dejaba la barra y se sacaba el delantal.

- ¡Draco!- El rubio se dio vuelta al oír su voz y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

- Hola, llegas justo a tiempo para mi descanso.- El muchacho le ofreció una silla en una de las mesitas repartidas por el local.- Prefiero salir a esta hora… A partir de la una y treinta se comienza a llenar y no se puede para ni a respirar.

La muchacha sonrió, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente al sentir como sus labios se curvaban en una risa demasiado boba para ser ella misma y se sentó frente al muchacho.

- ¡Eh, Noah!- Le gritó al moreno tras la barra.- Tráele un café a la chica.- Draco se giró a mirarla con rapidez.- ¿Con leche?

- Ehh…Bueno.- Respondió ella, mientras Draco se volvía a girar.

- ¡Con leche!

- Que caradura Malfoy.- Respondió Noah de mala manera.- Es tu chica, como mucho que le sirvas tú el jodido café.

- No es mi turno.- Contraatacó el rubio con una encantadora sonrisa.- Ya, apúrate… Y ya que estás en esas un muffin de zanahoria no estaría mal.

- Jódete.- Pese a su respuesta, Noah se encaminó a la cocina.

- ¿Y qué cuentas?- Hermione agitó la cabeza, todavía dándole vueltas a su reunión con Kristoff y un poco al hecho de que Noah había dicho que ella era la chica de Draco y este no lo había negado. Draco la miró extrañado- ¿Se puede saber por qué razón vienes vestida tan elegante por un mísero café en horario de clases?

- Bueno…Me ofrecieron trabajar en una investigación para la universidad…Una de esas grandes y pomposas relacionadas con el ministerio de la magia.- Respondió ella.

- Tu no cambias… Siempre la misma ñoña sabionda.- La sonrisa de Draco era burlona y el tono que había usado era bastante irónico.- Pero te felicito mujer.- Comentó ahora con sinceridad.

- Gracias…- Su voz salió un poco menos animada de lo que esperaba.

- No te ves muy feliz.

- Es que…- Suspiró la chica.- El jefe es un sujeto extrañísimo y no me apetece en lo absoluto seguir relacionándome con él, pese a su fama en el área.

- No seas tonta Granger.- Draco desestimo sus quejas con un movimiento de su mano.- El jefe insoportable es un cliché en cualquier trabajo o grupo de lo que sea… Te lo digo yo que he vivido con los peores

Ambos callaron, incómodos. Hermione sabía perfectamente que él se refería a Voldemort y su estancia en la mansión. Pero, para su suerte, Noah apareció con el café de la chica y el muffin, que puso en la esquina más alejada de Draco, aprovechando de romper el hielo.

- Aquí tienes preciosa.- Comentó con coquetería.

- Gracias.- Respondió ella, sin caer en su juego.

- Ahora ándate a trabajar holgazán, que es mi descanso.- Le espetó Draco, mientras que Noah le sacó la lengua y se fue caminando hacia la barra.- Que pendejo.- Suspiró el rubio.

- ¿Te cae mal?

- ¿Noah?- Draco le apunto y luego soltó una risa.- ¡Por supuesto que no, es uno de mis mejores amigos! Cuando llegué a trabajar aquí no estaba en una de las mejores etapas de mi vida y él fue como…Bueno… ¿Es muy gay decir salvador?

- Sólo un poco.- Respondió ella, dispuesta a seguir preguntando por ese lado de la vida del chico, claramente curiosa.

- ¿Y que más has hecho?- Le preguntó, cortando cualquier posibilidad de que ella siguiera indagando.

- ¿Yo?- Draco elevó la ceja derecha ante la obviedad de la pregunta.- No mucho… Estoy buscando un nuevo departamento…No puedo vivir con mis padres por siempre.

- Claro que no… ¿Quieres algún barrio en particular?

Durante los siguiente veinte minutos mantuvieron una conversación ligera sobre cuál sería el barrio indicado para que se mudara la chica, según su cercanía con el campus o lo ruidoso que podría llegar a ser. Draco mantenía su postura que se soltara un poco y se fuera a vivir a un lugar entretenido y cosmopolita, como el _Soho_ mientras ella defendía los barrios más tradicionales, a pocas cuadras del campus.

- ¿Y a mí que me importan los pubs que hayan alrededor?- Le comentó a Draco, quien no contesto, sino que miraba fijamente la entrada del local, tras Hermione y aparecía en su rostro un rictus serio.- ¿Draco?

- ¡Dragón!- gritó una voz de mujer a su espalda. Draco no cambió su expresión cuando ella llegó junto a él, solamente la miró mientras esta se agachaba y dejaba un beso en su mejilla. Demasiado largo, para el gusto de la castaña quien también había mudado su expresión a una más seria.- Tú siempre tan cálido.- Comentó la chica con ironía.

- ¿Qué haces acá?- Su voz sonaba molesta.

- ¿Acaso ya no se puede pasar a saludar a los viejos amigos?- Respondió ella, para luego girarse y mirar a Hermione con una expresión de superioridad en el rostro.- ¿Y tú amiguita es…?

- Hermione Granger.- Contestó la castaña, mientras Draco le espetaba al mismo tiempo que no era su asunto.

- Que nombre tan…Peculiar.

Luego de eso nadie dijo nada. Hermione se dedicó a examinar a la recién llegada. Era baja, muchísimo más pequeña que ella y, por ende, que Draco. Vestía de forma un poco punk y llevaba el cabello color miel, corto como un chico. Pero eso era lo único que la hacía parecer varón. Su rostro era sacado de una revista de cosméticos, piel blanquísima y con unas pocas pecas en la nariz, los ojos amarillos y en los labios una sonrisa fácil, y su cuerpo, aunque pequeño, estaba absolutamente bien proporcionado. Ni una gota de grasa de más y todas sus proporciones correctamente rellenas. Era lo más parecido a un hada que la castaña hubiera visto, bueno, después de las propias hadas.

- Yo soy Cassie.- Comentó después, y se sentó en la silla que quedaba libre, entre Hermione y Draco.- Seguramente Draco ya te habló de mí.

- Aunque no lo creas…- Interrumpió él, antes de que Hermione pudiera responder.- Ya no eres el centro de mi universo y no le hablo de ti a todo el mundo.

_Ya no eres el centro de mi universo_. Ya no, o sea que en algún minuto si lo fue. Puta hada, pensó la castaña.

- Draco Malfoy, el rey de la simpatía.- Cassie le dio la espalda y le sonrió falsamente a Hermione.- Salimos un tiempo…Largo… ¿tres años, cariño?

Draco no respondió.

- Bueno…- Cassie no se dio por aludida con el silencio del muchacho.- ¿Y tú? ¿De dónde se conocen?

- Éramos compañeros de colegio.- Hermione intentó que la irritación que le producía la chica no se trasluciera en su voz.

- ¿En serio?- Ahora Cassie parecía sinceramente interesada en la otra muchacha.- Draco jamás, pero JAMÁS habla de su adolescencia… ¿Y en que colegio si se puede saber?

Para suerte de los dos magos en la mesa, Noah llegó y comenzó a retirarle los platos con la misma cara de pocos amigos que tenía Draco.

- Cassie, que sorpresa…- La saludó con un tono agrio.

- Noah, lo mismo digo… ¡Pensé que te habían despedido por robar mercancía!- La inocencia de su tono de voz se contradecía con sus palabras.

- No lindura, esa fuiste tú.- Luego se giró hacia Draco.- Se terminó tu descanso.

Draco se puso de pie de un salto y rodeo la mesa para poner la mano sobre el hombro de Hermione.

- Te acompaño afuera.- La muchacha también se puso de pie.

- Un gusto Hermione.- Cassie le estiró la mano, la cual Hermione apretó con firmeza.- ¡Que fuerza niña!

- Lo mismo digo.- ¿Niña? ¡Ella parecía tener quince años por Merlín!

- Te espero acá Dragón.- El tono de la muchacha fue tan insinuante que las mejillas de la castaña se colorearon de pura ira.

Ambos chicos salieron del local y se metieron al callejón. Ambos estaban en silencio sin saber muy bien que decir. Pero fue Draco quien primero rompió el silencio.

- Pfff… Siento que llegara Cassie.- Comentó con amargura.- Tiene la mala costumbre de seguir apareciendo en mi vida de vez en cuando.

- No te preocupes.- Le respondió Hermione, aun con un tono frío en la voz. Sabía que se estaba comportando como una novia celosa, pero lo estaban pasando tan bien hasta la interrupción de la otra chica.

- Si lo hago.- Draco se acercó un paso a ella, quien tragó con fuerza.- Cassie representa todas esas cosas que no quiero volver a ser nunca más… Me ha costado mucho empezar a hacer las cosas bien y quiero seguir así.

- Yo…- Hermione bajó la mirada, de pronto se sentía avergonzada y no sabía muy bien de que.- Está bien, uno no puede huir de su pasado…Sólo aprender cosas de él.

- Así es…- Cuando la chica levantó la mirada se sorprendió por la cercanía que había entre los dos. Draco estaba mirando hacia un punto perdido en la pared, luego la miró a ella y sonrió.- El Sábado tengo turno de tarde y el cumpleaños comienza a las 21:00 hrs… ¿Te pasó a buscar o te apareces en mi departamento a las ocho? Podemos cenar algo antes.

- ¿Has notado que cada vez que nos vemos yo termino comiendo?- Comentó la muchacha riendo.- Me parece una excelente idea.

Draco rió con ella, pero luego su expresión volvió a tensarse.

- De acuerdo, ahora volveré adentro.- Hizo una seña hacia el local.- Ojalá que Noah no la haya matado con la máquina de Capuchinos… No, espera… Ojalá si lo haya hecho.

- Tonto…- Respondió Hermione y, luego de vacilar unos momentos dio un paso hacia atrás y se despidió con la mano.- ¡Nos estamos viendo!

Y se desapareció rumbo a la casa de sus padres con el corazón latiéndole con rapidez y una sensación de anhelo en los labios.

* * *

Capítulo fome, pero útil. Nada más puedo decir… Sólo que les pido mil disculpas por el atraso y que el próximo capítulo es mi favorito hasta ahora. Fiesta y quien sabe que más ;) Por otro lado, muchas MUCHAS gracias por todos los comentarios que me han dejado... Con la semana horrible que he tenido era lo único que me sacaba una sonrisa de verdad. Así que síganlo haciendo y eviten que me deprima ¡Ja ja ja ja ja!.

¡Saludos!

Y en un rato subo al blog un par de explicaciones que quiero hacer sobre Cassie.

*Andreas Graff: Creador del primer tratado de regulación democrática de las relaciones entre las comunidades mágicas europeas y bastión en la lucha por la paz en el siglo XVII.


	6. Cicatrices

**Capítulo seis: Cicatrices**

* * *

Dos días después, Hermione había tomado una serie de determinaciones con respecto a su vida. Por un lado, luego de una intensa tarde de shopping junto a Kat, había decidido, realmente, dejar de pensar tanto las cosas y simplemente comenzar a vivirlas. Le gustaba Draco y mucho. En esos diez días el muchacho se le había metido debajo de la piel como Ron no logró hacerlo en más de diez años. Su relación pasada había sido tan… Esperable. Amigos de pequeños que naturalmente se enamoran y se emparejan. Jamás un periodo de conquista, ni sorpresas. Nunca había sido realmente seducida ni había seducido a nadie. Y con su innata necesidad de saberlo todo, necesitaba aprender esa parte de la vida que nunca había probado. Toda esa intensidad, ese misterio que se hallaba tras esos ojos plata.

Quería saber todo lo que escondía, aun con la posibilidad que pudiera arrepentirse, de que le fueran a romper el corazón otra vez, no le importaba.

Hermione Granger nunca hacía nada sin pensar, siempre reflexionando cada paso que daba, todo perfectamente calculado, los pros y los contras sobre la mesa, analizados, minuciosamente investigados. Y eso no le había traído, hasta ahora, nada realmente bueno. Así que sería alocada por primera vez, se tiraría al vacío, esperando que los brazos del rubio estuvieran ahí para recibirla.

Y por eso que había salido con la chica morena y la había dejado que la usara como a una muñeca, vistiéndola y desvistiéndola, buscándole su mejor ángulo.

- ¿Aún no me vas a decir con quien carajo estás saliendo?- Le preguntó en un momento, más divertida que cabreada.

- Espera a que realmente estemos saliendo y te lo diré.- Respondió la castaña con seriedad.- A ver si así evito que me asesines.

- ¿Es realmente así de malo?- Ahora el tono de Kat había dejado atrás la diversión para impregnarse con un tinte de preocupación.

Hermione suspiró.

- O sea…Bueno…- La verdad es que no tenía mucho más que decir.- Júzgalo tú misma en su momento… O mejor no… Júzgalo según como me trate a mí a partir de ahora ¿Vale?

- Vale…- Kat no parecía muy convencida con su respuesta.- Sólo te metas donde puedas salir lastimada.

- No lo haré.- El rostro de Hermione se transmuto en una sonrisa boba y unos ojos soñadores.- O por lo menos no apropósito.

Ahora fue el turno de Kat de suspirar mientras no quitaba la mirada suspicaz que tenía puesta en Hermione.

- Lo que sea… Ahora ¿Cómo quieres verte?- Hermione tragó duró y, anticipadamente, supo que se iba a arrepentir de lo que estaba a punto de decirle a la morena.

- Haz conmigo lo que quieras.- La sonrisa de Kat era lo más parecido a un tiburón frente a un pececillo.

Horas después una agotada Hermione dejaba caer las millones de bolsas que tenía a su haber para, posteriormente, arrojarse ella misma sobre la cama. Habían salido en la mañana, asumiendo que, como era sábado, estarían todas las tiendas llenas y queriendo evitarse el tumulto, era preferible estar justo en el momento que todo abriera. Sólo que ella jamás imaginó que, lo que parecía era su nueva mejor amiga, tuviera esos niveles de consumismo. La había tenido dando vueltas durante horas por distintas tiendas de un sector del callejón Diagon el cual ni siquiera conocía, lleno de tiendas de moda. La verdad es que muy cómoda no se sentía, pero últimamente había notado a Kat más decaída de lo acostumbrado y si solamente con ser su muñeca por un día iba a traer nuevamente esa chispa a sus ojos negros, valía la pena.

Además confiaba ciegamente en su buen gusto y su poder para transformarla en una persona atractiva para hoy en la noche.

Así que a las 19:50 horas la muchacha se dio un último vistazo al espejo antes de encaminarse hacia la casa de Draco. Le sonrío a su reflejo con seguridad. Kat le había escogido un atuendo nada provocador, un vestido blanco de tela ligera hasta medio muslo, el cual no marcaba sus curvas pero dejaba una muy favorecedora vista de sus piernas enfundadas en medias negras. Llevaba el cabello suelto y un maquillaje natural en su rostro, pese a que la morena le había insistido que, para salir de noche, ese no era el adecuado. No le importó, quería verse bonita, pero también quería sentirse autentica, como ella misma y, la verdad, Hermione Granger no era de aquellas que se pintaban los labios rojos furiosos y los ojos en exceso maquillados. Ella era solo una sosa intelectual con demasiados enredos en la cabeza. Su atuendo lo culminaban unos zapatos bastante sobrios, negros y sin taco. A su gusto se veía bastante bonita. Quizás no despampanante como Pansy o Kat, pero llevaba un equilibrio perfecto de ropa y maquillaje que la hacían sentir cómoda y con la capacidad de comerse al mundo.

Luego de tomar una chaqueta y despedirse de sus padres, quienes la miraron con cara rara, seguramente sospechando que algo se traía entre manos, se apareció en el mismo callejón donde había desaparecido luego de su primer encuentro con el rubio y caminó con pasos seguros a su casa. Todo el nerviosismo que había estado sintiendo antes de sus anteriores encuentros se estaba diluyendo, dejando a su paso sólo curiosidad y anhelo por tener más y más de él.

Tocó el timbre de su apartamento justo a las ocho en punto. El rubio abrió de inmediato y se quedó mudo unos segundos ante ella, regalándole una mirada bastante apreciativa que la hizo sonreír. Él por su lado no se veía nada mal. Llevaba una camiseta negra bastante ajustada, bajo una camisa gris y un pantalón negro, aunque todavía estaba descalzo.

- Que puntual.- Le comentó cuando pudo encontrar su voz.- Adelante.

La muchacha pasó fijándose como el cabello de Draco estaba levemente mojado lo que hacía que un par de gotas de agua recorrieran su cuello. Tragó saliva y sintió un retortijón en la parte baja del estómago al seguir su camino.

- Estuve pensando.- El muchacho caminó tras la encimera que separaba el salón de la cocina y le hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento frente a él, donde había tomado desayuno la primera vez.- Me robé una receta del café, salmón a la pimienta… ¿Te apetece comida casera?

- ¿Cocinas?- Preguntó ella con sorpresa mientras se sentaba donde le había indicado el rubio y miraba hacia el interior de la cocina, dándose cuenta que él ya tenía todo dispuesto para cocinar y si le preguntaba, era mera formalidad.

- Trabajo en un restaurant Granger.- Respondió el con sorna, mientras se amarraba un delantal a la cadera y comenzaba su faena.

- Eres barman Draco.- Rebatió ella.

- Pero algo tengo que haber aprendido además de mezclar tragos y servir mesas.- Draco le sonrió mientras picaba una zanahoria.- ¿Y cómo va la búsqueda de departamento?

Ambos pasaron el resto del tiempo, mientras Draco cocinaba, charlando sobre sus vidas. Hermione le habló de Kat y de cómo se alegraba de haberla encontrado. Draco, por su parte, aprovechó de contarle a quienes conocería esa noche. Además de Noah, Pansy y Neville, por supuesto, estaba el cumpleañero, Rocco, un italiano que se dedicaba al comercio de arte y que había escapado de su país natal, huyendo de sus padres quienes querían meterlo a una escuela de abogados y, por cómo se comportaba con las mujeres aquí en Londres, de una o dos demandas por paternidad. Además estarían Regina y Elli, las chicas que trabajaban en el café los turnos que Draco y Noah no estaban, siendo ambas los ligues esporádicos de Rocco según el humor de cada una y de los antojos del muchacho.

- ¿Y no les molesta compartir?- Preguntó escandalizada la castaña.

- No lo creo…- Respondió con una sonrisa.- Aunque Regina va con el vestido de novia en la cartera, así que no te aseguro nada.

Mientras el pescado estaba en el horno, compartieron una pequeña ensalada, ambos sentados en la encimera y sin dejar de charlar. Él haciéndole constantes preguntas sobre su vida y evitando de forma magistral aquellas sobre la suya propia que no estuvieran referidas a su último año o a su época actual. El resto de la cena siguió el mismo camino. Draco parecía siempre dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que ella tuviera que decirle, dejando caer de vez en cuando algún comentario burlón hacia la chica, pero sin destilar maldad absoluta, sólo diversión. Hermione le habló de su carrera, del proyecto en el cual iba a trabajar, de sus padres, de su vida en general, tratando de ganarse la confianza del rubio entregándole la suya. No sabía si estaba sirviendo de mucho para conocer su pasado, pero, cuando comenzaron a comer el postre (un helado de pistacho bastante bueno, cortesía de _"The red sofá…"_) y él le empezó a hablar de las cosas que hacía, que le gustaba salir a correr temprano en las mañanas y tenía una extraña afición por la fotografía, o como se reía al recordar algún anécdota que le hubiera sucedido en el trabajo, Hermione sentía que, aunque no fuera a conocer el pasado de Draco, este le estaba mostrando su presente sin reparos, dándole a entender que, realmente, retribuía su confianza.

Cuando habían terminado de comer eran cerca de las diez y media de la noche y Draco ya tenía diez llamadas perdidas de Pansy en el móvil.

- Me pongo zapatillas y nos vamos.- Le comentó él antes de desaparecer en dirección a la habitación, mientras Hermione trataba de hacerse la imagen mental del sofisticado rubio que alguna vez conoció usando unas comunes zapatillas.

Cuando Draco salió de la habitación, llevando no sólo las zapatillas, sino que una chaqueta de cuero entre sus manos, le sonrió y, de forma galante, la ayudo a que se calzara su propio abrigo.

- No estamos muy lejos.- Dijo, mientras cerraba la puerta del apartamento.- Podríamos ir caminando… Las noches aun no refrescan tanto.

- Me parece bien.- La verdad es que, por un lado, quería seguir disfrutando de la compañía del chico, seguir charlando con él y mirándolo a su gusto. Pero otra parte de sí misma le recordaba que caminar era no ir en motocicleta, por ende, perderse todas aquellas maravillosas sensaciones que la moto le hacía sentir y privarse de tocarlo más a fondo.

- Vamos entonces.

Caminaron un par de cuadras, mezclando un agradable silencio con uno que otro comentario sobre lo movida que podía ser la ciudad un sábado en la noche y lo deliciosa que había estado la cena.

- Cocinas bastante bien Malfoy.- comentó con un poco de burla la chica, mientras el encarnaba una ceja.

- Lo dices como si te sorprendieras Granger.- Respondió él para luego sonreír de medio lado y bajar su voz un par de octavas.- En realidad te sorprenderías al ver lo bueno que soy en otras cosas también.

- ¿…Ah?- El rostro de Hermione había enrojecido por completo, sintiendo el vibrar de la voz del chico en lo más profundo de sí misma, perdida en esos ojos grises y en su sonrisa insolente.

- Que llegamos.- Respondió él, rompiendo completamente el momento.

Hermione suspiró con frustración y miró hacia adelante. Frente a ellos se alzaba un edificio bastante viejo, de sólo tres pisos. Pese a que se veía un poco descuidado tenía algo, un aire bohemio y un poco decadente, que lo hacía ser bastante llamativo. Eso y el hecho que de uno de los departamentos del tercer piso se escuchaba música y risas escandalosas.

- Vamos.-el muchacho la tomó del brazo y la empujó dentro del edificio.

Subieron los tres pisos en un desvencijado ascensor que parecía a punto de caer. Iban en silencio, cosa que provocó que un sentimiento de absoluto nerviosismo se apoderara de Hermione, sintiendo una extraña ansiedad en la boca del estómago y las palmas de las manos un poco sudorosas. La verdad era que nunca le habían gustado las reuniones sociales masivas, menos aún con una tropa de desconocidos en un lugar absolutamente contrario a su hábitat. Justo antes de llegar el ascensor dio un brinco, sumado a su estado nervioso, que la hizo dar un salto y pegarse al cuerpo masculino a su lado. Él, con una risita, volvió a tomarla del brazo con suavidad momentos antes de que la máquina abriera las puertas.

Ya en el pasillo se podía ver gente charlando y bebiendo de unos coloridos vasitos plásticos. Draco saludo a todos con bastante simpatía y presentó a Hermione a toda aquella gente, muggles claramente, que la recibieron con una sonrisa cordial y sin mucho interés, siguiendo rápidamente con lo suyo. Cuando entraron al departamento la chica pudo notar que este era bastante amplio, con una decoración un poco estrambótica y lleno a rebosar de gente, quienes bailaban en una improvisada pista de baile o charlaban alrededor de esta, Hermione sintió como el aire se volvía más caluroso, inundado con una mezcla de olores: sudor, alcohol, cigarros y algo que, sospechaba, era marihuana. Apenas estuvieron dentro Draco pareció buscar con la vista a alguien, para luego acercarse a un sujeto alto y fornido, de piel morena y ojos entrecerrados, quien al verlos llegar se acercó a ellos y atrapó a Draco en un abrazo lo suficientemente apretado como para romperle un par de costillas.

- _Amico_ _mio_.- Exclamó arrastrando un poco las palabras, claramente ebrio.- ¡Te estábamos extrañando ya!- Luego posó sus ojos en la castaña y silbó.- ¿Y esta cosita es mi regalo de cumpleaños?

- Ni lo pienses.- Draco inmediatamente se puso delante de ella de forma protectora.- Es una amiga.

- Felicidades.- Comentó ella, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Era increíble cómo había pasado de un grupo de amigos que la miraban como un chico más a conocer gente, como Rocco y Noah, que si la apreciaban por lo que realmente era: una chica joven y, al parecer, guapa.

- Cierto.- Agregó el rubio con malicia.- ¡Felices 30!

- 28 Malfoy.- Respondió él con horror.- Estoy hecho un anciano…Cada día más cerca de la muerte.

Hermione y el rubio rieron ante el comentario. Pero antes de que pudieran responderle, vieron a Pansy con cara de pocos amigos tras Rocco, acompañada con Neville que la miraba con una sonrisa.

- ¡Chicos!- Exclamó el ex Gryffindor.- Pensé que ya no llegaban.

- Elegantemente tarde Neville, como los rockstar que somos.- Draco le dio una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, mientras su mano se deslizaba por el brazo de la chica para soltarla.

- Avisar no cuesta nada cariño.- Le contestó Pansy de mala manera. El rubio se limitó a reírse de ella y besarla en la mejilla.

- No seas gruñona que te salen arrugas.

Pansy horrorizada se llevó una mano a la frente ante la mirada divertida de todos. Luego de eso se acercaron a la mesa de las bebidas donde Draco le sirvió a la chica un vaso vodka mezclado con jugo de naranja mientras que, para él mismo, se sirvió un vaso de jugo.

- ¿No quieres de esto?- Preguntó la castaña mientras olía dubitativamente su propio vaso, para luego tomar un pequeño sorbo. Le pareció amargo, pero extrañamente delicioso.- ¡Esta rico!

- No me gusta beber en público.- Respondió él, quitándole importancia al asunto.

- Ah….-

Antes de que Hermione pudiera agregar algo se acercó Noah, quien lucía una playera de _The clash_ y unos pantalones rotos y arrugados, lo que le daba un look un poco agresivo pero que le quedaba bastante bien. Junto a él caminaban dos muchachas bastante guapas y diametralmente opuestas. Una era cabellos oscuro, muy delgada, y vestida absolutamente de negro, con los ojos pintados de forma dramática y los labios rojos, claramente con un look gótico que la hacía lucir un poco escalofriante. La otra, era una muchacha rubia un poco más regordeta, quien vestía un estilo más playero, con unos shorts de blue jeans y una camiseta rosa pálido.

- Hola niños.- Los saludó Noah. Todos saludaron, mientras las dos recién llegadas miraban a Hermione de forma curiosa. Al notar esto el muchacho agregó- ¿Ustedes no se conocen no? Hermione, la hija de la oscuridad es Elli y la recién llegada de Malibú, Regina.

- Un gusto.- Hermione le dio la mano a las recién llegadas con una sonrisa, la cual fue inmediatamente correspondida por ellas.

- Lo mismo.- Respondió Elli que, como pudo notar la castaña, al tener una sonrisa en el rostro se veía muchísimo menos ruda.

El grupo se quedó conversando junto a la mesa de las bebidas, mientras los recién llegados interrogaban a Hermione y ella, cada vez más en confianza, les contaba, de manera resumida y omitiendo cualquier detalle mágico, sobre lo que hacía y cómo había conocido a Draco.

- ¿O sea ustedes se odiaban a muerte?- Preguntó Noah después de un rato.

- Si.- Hermione miró al rubio con una sonrisa sardónica.- Es que él era un poco imbécil.

- Es que ustedes eran unos metomentodo insoportables.- Contraatacó Draco, con un tono dolido.

- Bueno, sigue siendo un poco imbécil.- Agregó Noah, mientras Elli y Regina asentían, divertidas.- Sólo que ahora disimula más.

- Pfff…- Draco se cruzó de brazos en una postura bastante infantil, mirándolos a todos de mala manera- Con estos amigos…

- ¡Hey! Que yo no he dicho nada.- Saltó Pansy, abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Durante las siguiente hora circularon a su alrededor diferentes personas, todos conocidos de Draco y los demás, quienes trataron a Hermione con bastante familiaridad, comportándose con ella de modo amistoso y que le daba a entender que estaba realmente felices por tenerla ahí y se preocupaban de hacerla sentir bienvenida. Además, todos llevaban bastante alcohol en el cuerpo, lo que provocaba que hubiera altos niveles de confianza entre ellos. El único punto que estuvo al borde de empañarles la noche, fue cuando un chico se acercó a ellos zigzagueando y les ofreció un porro. Cayó en el grupo un silencio incómodo roto por Pansy al echar al sujeto, que luego de insistir unos momentos se alejó de ellos. Hermione sintió a Draco suspirar, mientras que Neville y Regina comenzaban una conversación, intentando romper la incomodidad del momento.

De pronto, en un cambio de canción Regina y Elli saltaron y tomaron a Draco y Noah del brazo.

- ¡Esta es nuestra canción!- Gritaron con una sincronización sorprendente.

- Yo no tengo una canción con ustedes.- Respondió el rubio, un poco horrorizado.

- ¡Oh, Por supuesto que sí!- Rió Noah y se acercó un poco más a Elli, tirándola a la pista de baile.- De esa vez que nos escapamos a Bristol. Fuimos a un club y terminamos bailando sobre la mesa.

- No lo recuerdo.- Confesó el rubio, mirando a Hermione de reojo y ruborizándose.- Siempre se los estoy diciendo.

- Eso no significa que no haya pasado.- Y con una sonrisa Regina lo tiró del brazo.- ¡Te lo devuelvo en un segundo Hermi!

- Claro…- Respondió y con un movimiento de manos los ánimo a ir.

La muchacha no pudo despegar la vista del rubio ya que, pese a hacerse el reticente, se veía bastante contento mientras se movía al compás de la música. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello un poco mojado debido al sudor, pero aun así no había hecho ningún ademán de querer sacarse la camisa y quedar en camiseta. Hermione asumía que era por la marca tenebrosa y, aunque en el mundo muggle eso podía pasar por un tatuaje común y corriente, se imaginaba que al rubio no le gustaba mucho tener que verla. De todos modos se veía grandioso.

- Deberías ir a bailar con él.- Le susurró Neville a su lado de forma cómplice.

- ¿Ah?- Ella sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, dándose cuenta que su escrutinio al rubio no había pasado desapercibido.

- Yo sólo digo ¿Relleno?- Preguntó mientras señalaba su vaso ya vacío.

- No gracias.- Respondió ella, no queriendo repetir el show de la última vez que había bebido alcohol en compañía del rubio. Ya se sentía un poco mareada y no quería pasar de ese estado. Neville se alejó con el vaso de Pansy y el suyo entre las manos, justo en el momento que dicha chica se acercaba hacia ella. La canción ya había cambiado pero Regina no tenía intenciones de dejar que Draco se fuera. Hermione sintió una punzada de celos en el pecho.

- No te preocupes por ella, Draco no es quien le interesa.- Le comentó Pansy a su lado, con un tono serio.

Hermione la miró con extrañeza y le preguntó si se encontraba bien.

- Le gustas ¿Sabes?- Respondió ella.- Y mucho, se nota a kilómetros…

- Yo…- Hermione tragó duro, sonrojándose nuevamente y con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, una sonrisa boba se asomó en sus labios.- Bueno… Él me gusta, así que no estamos tan mal.

- No es eso.- Pansy no se veía muy feliz, cosa que extraño a la otra chica. Asumía que la conversación iba en la dirección "Le gustas, ¿Te gusta? Sean felices" así que no entendía por qué la chica no cambiaba su expresión. Ella suspiró antes de agregar.- Draco es… Después de todo… Bueno, aprendió la lección.

- Lo sé.- La sonrisa de Hermione había muerto hace rato, no lograba entender, no sabía si por el alcohol en su sangre o por el tono misterioso de Pansy, hacia donde quería llegar ella.

- Aun así…- Pansy se giró y la miró a los ojos.- Tú eres una buena chica, por eso te lo advierto…No te olvides con quién andas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Eso.- Pansy dejó de mirarla para posar sus ojos sobre la figura del rubio que reía por algo que le había dicho Noah, junto a las otras dos muchachas.- Es bueno, de verdad… Pero… Es capaz de muchas cosas Hermione. No todas ellas son buenas…Lo he visto… Draco ahora parece un chico legal, atento y dulce como un cachorrito pero… Pff…- Pansy parecía no encontrar muy bien las palabras correctas que expresaran lo que realmente quería decir.- No te olvides con quién andas.

- Yo…- La castaña hizo un mohín con el labio. Claro que no olvidaba con quién andaba, sólo que unir la imagen del pendejo insoportable de Hogwarts con el chico que le había cocinado hoy y que se movía con soltura y relajo en la pista de baile le era casi imposible.

- No te confundas, no te digo que no salgas con él… Sólo que tengas claro que así como puede ser una dulzura, puede ser muchas otras cosas que no son tan… agradables.

Antes de que Hermione alcanzara a responderle apareció Neville con los vasos llenos y las incitó a que fueran a bailar. La castaña lo miró con cara de horror, diciendo que no bailaba, cosa que a ambos les dio lo mismo y la empujaron hacia la pista de baile, donde Draco la recibió con una sonrisa y la puso a su lado. No bailaron en parejas, salvo por Pansy y Neville que se fueron a un costado, sino en grupo. Los movimientos de Hermione, tímidos al principio pasaron a ser más sueltos a medida que trascurrían las canciones. Sentía la mirada de Draco de vez en cuando sobre ella. Cuando esto sucedía, o se giraba a mirarlo y le sonreía o simplemente disfrutaba de la sensación se saberse observada por un muchacho que, al parecer, gustaba de ella. En algún momento Regina se alejó de ellos para bailar con Rocco y, como ya no eran un número impar, Noah se dedicó a bailar con Elli, con claras intenciones de seducirla, y Hermione quedó frente a frente con Draco, quién la tomó de la mano y la hizo girar sobre sí misma, mientras ella reía. Siguieron bailando un par de canciones más, aún con las manos tomadas, haciendo uno que otro comentario a voz de grito para poder oírse y, simplemente, disfrutando la compañía del otro.

En ese momento Hermione decidió que, antes de terminar la noche, iba a besarlo. No aquí frente a todo el mundo, pero antes del amanecer ellos tenían que besarse o dejaba de ser Hermione Granger.

Lo que no esperaba era que, minutos después de haberse propuesto ese cometido, un par de manos femeninas le taparon los ojos al rubio y una voz conocida le habló.

- ¿Quién soy?- Preguntó con excitación.

La expresión de Draco mutó y con un gesto violento se sacó aquellas manos de encima dándose la vuelta y encarando a la recién llegada.

- ¿Qué carajo haces acá?- Siseó con rabia. Cassie lo miró divertida, con los ojos entrecerrados e hinchados, tambaleándose levemente.

- Te recuerdo que Rocco también es mi amigo.- Canturreó y lo apuntó. Él aludido no se dio por enterado, demasiado ocupado comiéndole la boca a Regina.- No sabía que en la repartición de amigos lo había perdido.

Draco no le contestó, sino que volvió a mirar a la castaña y le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera. Pero antes de que pudieran dar un par de pasos Cassie les cortó el camino.

- Hermoni ¿Cierto?- Le preguntó la chica con cierto retintín.

- Hermione.- Corrigió ella, comenzando a irritarse.

- Eso.- Cassie rió de forma descontrolada, agarrándose de un brazo de Draco y mirando a Hermione de manera burlona. Heeeeeermione.

- ¿Y tú?- La voz furiosa de Pansy resonó tras ellos.

- Pansy cariño, tanto tiempo.- Cassie pasó su mirada de Hermione a Pansy, sin cambiar su expresión sardónica.- ¿Ni después de tres años me pudiste soportar cierto?

- Dos años, pedazo de imbécil ¿Qué ni contar sabes?- Respondió la morena, dejando que toda su veta Slytherin saliera a la luz.

El resto del grupo se acercó a ellos, salvo por Regina que aún se encontraba entretenida con el italiano y seguían sin enterarse de nada salvo de la boca y el cuerpo del otro. Hermione ahora se sentía realmente incómoda. Claramente Cassie estaba drogada, o borracha, o ambos. Tampoco era tan estúpida como para no notar sus movimientos erráticos ni lo perdida de su mirada. A su vez, las teorías sobre el comportamiento de Draco se iban reduciendo cada vez más. No bebía en público, casi le da un ataque cuando apareció ese sujeto con el porro y la mirada que Cassie le daba sólo podían indicar una cosa…

- Tengo un regalo para ti, Dragón.- Susurró la muchacha, ignorando a los demás y sonriéndole con coquetería.- Ven cinco minutos y después te dejo libre.

- No gracias.- Respondió este, cruzándose de brazos y mirando en otra dirección. La rabia que destilaba en un comienzo lo estaba empezando a abandonar, y ahora lucía más perdido que enfadado.

La muchacha le sonrió y en un movimiento bastante fluido se acercó a él y le susurró algo al oído antes de que Pansy, absolutamente furibunda, la empujara a un costado. Draco palideció y miró de reojo a la castaña. Ella sostuvo su mirada y, al notar que las manos del muchacho seguían cruzadas, le acarició el brazo. No era el momento de sacar conclusiones, aunque estas fueran bastante obvias, sino de llevarse al rubio de ahí para poder tener la conversación que necesitaban, que ella necesitaba, para comprenderlo.

- ¡Oye tú…!- Le gritó Pansy, furiosa.

- No te hablo a ti.- Respondió Cassie de mala manera.- Veo que sigues siendo la misma metiche de siempre ¿No?

- Yo…- Draco parecía debatirse entre seguir a la chica o quedarse con sus amigos. Al parecer lo que ella le acababa de decir al oído tenía el poder suficiente como para que ignorara a los demás chicos y aceptara irse con Cassie.

Hermione al ver la vacilación del muchacho no dudó mucho antes de tomarlo con más fuerza del brazo y empujarlo hacía sí misma.

- Creo que mejor nos vamos.- Exclamó con seguridad.- Ya es tarde y mañana tenemos cosas que hacer.

Draco la miró encarnando una ceja, seguramente preguntándose qué cosas serían esas que tenían que hacer, pero no le rebatió. Hermione le dio un leve empujón y se despidieron de los demás de manera rápida. Los chicos tampoco pusieron ninguna traba a que se fueran, de hecho los miraron bastante aliviados. Noah se comprometió, de un modo bastante insinuante, a llamarlo mañana para saber cómo habían llegado, ganándose un codazo de Draco y un sonrojo de Hermione. Cassie por su parte los miraba con un mohín pero sin intentar detenerlos, aún sin alejarse del grupo. Ambos se despidieron de ella con un gesto, la sonrisa de Hermione era colosal. Draco ni siquiera había dudado a la hora de decidir irse con ella y dejar plantada a la chica de cabellos cortos.

Ya estaban llegando a la puerta cuando alguien gritando el nombre de Draco los hizo girar. Cassie se había acercado lo suficiente como para que ambos pudieran notar cómo se ponía una pastilla en la punta de la lengua y, luego de unos momentos, se la tragaba.

- ¡Para cuando gustes cariño!- Exclamó para después soltar una risotada.

Draco siseo algo ininteligible y tomó de la mano a la chica castaña, sacándola del departamento a toda velocidad, esquivando los ebrios del pasillo y bajando las escaleras de dos en dos, tirando demasiado fuerte y rápido de ella, haciéndola trastrabillar.

- Draco.- El muchacho parecía no escucharla.- ¡Draco! ¡Ey!

- Un segundo.- Dijo con la voz ahogada y sin mirarla.

- ¡Para que me duele!- La muchacha chocó contra la espalda del rubio cuando este se detuvo con brusquedad y se dio vuelta para mirarla. La usualmente fría expresión de Draco Malfoy brillaba por su ausencia y había sido remplazada por un rostro nervioso, necesitado, golpeado por la vida.

- ¿Te he lastimado?- Le preguntó en un susurro ansioso.

- No sólo…- La muchacha bufó al darse cuenta que cuando estaba frente a Draco, le era más difícil que de costumbre encontrar las palabras correctas para expresar lo que sentía. Sacó su celular y miró la hora.- Son cerca de las tres de la mañana… ¿Habrá algún lugar cerca para que nos podamos tomar un café?

- No creo…- El rubio parecía dubitativo.- Pero tengo algo de café colombiano en casa…

- Me parece buena idea.- Le respondió la chica comenzando a ponerse nerviosa. No estaba preparada para descubrir que su "lo que fuera" había tenido un pasado ligado a las drogas, siendo que lo más cercano que había experimentado con ellas era los analgésicos que le ponían sus padres cuando iba al dentista.- ¿Puedes aparecerte conmigo o también es parte de…?

- Puedo, lo he hecho con Pans y Neville un par de veces.

Aún seguían de la mano, así que ella se acercó un poco a él y los apareció en el callejón junto al edificio del rubio. Caminaron en silencio hasta el departamento y entraron, aun de la mano. Draco rápidamente la soltó y fue a preparar café, sin mirarla en ningún momento. Por su parte Hermione se sentó en la banqueta frente a la encimera y lo miró moverse por la cocina, por segunda vez en la noche. Pero a diferencia de cuando cocinaba, que se veía confiado de sí mismo y relajado, el ex Slytherin se encontraba encorvado, con movimientos inseguros y una expresión demasiado confusa como para poder interpretarla, pero la cual destilaba vergüenza.

- ¿Hay algo interesante en el suelo de lo cual me estoy perdiendo?- Le comentó la chica, cuando, luego de haber servido dos tazas de café, habían seguido en silencio, el rubio con la mirada fija en el piso y ella con la mirada fija en él.

- Hermione yo…- Cuando Draco levantó la mirada la muchacha pudo constatar que tenía las mejillas absolutamente sonrojadas y un rictus de dolor en los labios. Suspiró.- La verdad es que no sé qué decir…

- Yo tampoco.- Agregó ella con sinceridad.

- Creo que las cosas son bastante obvias.- Resopló Draco y le dio un sorbo a su taza.

- Si lo son.- Ahora fue su turno de suspirar.- Pero me gustaría oírlo de tus labios.

- Muy bien.- La voz de Draco estaba comenzando a impregnarse de ira.- Era un puto drogadicto ¿Ok? Estuve enganchado a no sé cuanta mierda durante un año y pico y luego… Ni idea, lo dejé y seguí con mi vida.

Ahí estaba. La muchacha, pese a saberlo de antemano, sintió como si le hubieran arrojado un yunque en el estómago y, por primera vez, se cuestionó realmente que hacía ahí. Ahora entendía lo que Pansy había querido decirle con respecto al rubio. Se quedó sentada en silencio y mirando su taza y analizando sus siguientes pasos a seguir. Él se había visto muy confiado al rechazar cualquier tentación hasta la llegada de Cassie. Aunque, desde otro punto de vista, luego de la intervención de Hermione, no había puesto ninguna traba en irse con ella y dejar a Cassie con su regalo y lo que fuera que le hubiera dicho al oído, atrás. Además, lucía absolutamente arrepentido y apaleado en esos momentos, como si llevara todo el peso del mundo encima.

- ¿Y desde cuando que no…?- Preguntó ella, sin atreverse a terminar la frase.

- ¿Qué no consumo?- Draco le hablaba a la defensiva y sin mirarla.- Un año, creo…Aunque puede ser un poco más.

- ¿Y qué…?- Nuevamente la pregunta murió en sus labios antes de terminarla.

- ¿Qué usaba?- Ante el breve asentimiento de la muchacha, el rubio suspiró.- De todo un poco… O sea…- Draco dejó la taza con brusquedad sobre la encimera y se presionó con la punta de los dedos el puente de la nariz.- Esto es horrible ¿sabes?

- Lo siento.- Respondió ella, sin atreverse a agregar que era horrible para ella también.

- Probé cuanta cosa me pusieron delante de la nariz.- Siguió él como si no la hubiera escuchado.- Marihuana en un comienzo, lo cual no era tan malo pero después… cocaína y pastillas, esas me mantenían despierto y me ayudaban a trabajar y salir de farra sin morir de agotamiento… Y luego, me enamoré de Cassie…

El muchacho vaciló unos instantes.

- No tienes que seguir…- Hermione cerró los ojos. Su espíritu Gryffindor saliendo a la luz. Ella quería saber y estaba sabiendo, ahora ¿Era capaz de enfrentarse al pasado de Draco? Ya no sólo era el hecho de que había sido un mortífago el cual la hubiera asesinado en cualquier oportunidad si hubiera podido durante la guerra sino que Draco cargaba sobre su espalda la cruz de las adicciones. Tragó duro.- No me importa.

- ¿Ah?- El muchacho la miraba con los ojos desorbitados, como si no fuera capaz de creer lo que ella le decía.

- Yo…- Se detuvo a pensar unos momentos, para ordenar sus ideas y dejarle en claro su postura al rubio. Draco no la hubiera dejado morir, tuvo la oportunidad y no lo hizo, estaba segura, así como también estaba segura de lo que le estaba diciendo ahora- Al igual que la guerra, eso es parte de tu pasado, una parte que, se nota, has dejado atrás y no quieres que vuelv … Gracias a todo lo que has vivido eres quien eres ahora y eso…Bueno, está bien. Tú estás bien.

- Hermione…

Draco la miraba desde el otro lado de la encimera sin poder responderle. De pronto, con las mejillas volviendo a enrojecer, comenzó a sacarse la camisa gris que llevaba encima, ante la mirada confundida de la chica, quedando solamente con la ajustada camiseta negra. Hermione giró un poco la cabeza, no pudiendo ver nada extraño en él, pero cuando el muchacho salió de la cocina y se puso frente a ella, sin ningún mueble de por medio, estirando sus brazos hacía adelante, pudo ver lo que escondía Draco.

Adornando su antebrazo izquierdo estaba la marca tenebrosa pero, a diferencia de lo que era antes, estaba cruzada por diferentes cicatrices que provocaban que la calavera y la serpiente perdieran su forma original y se vieran aún más grotescas que de manera original. Mientras que, en su antebrazo derecho, se podían apreciar diversas cicatrices, unas de forma circular y levantadas y otras marcas verticales más difuminadas en la blanca piel.

- Estas.- Murmuró con la voz enronquecida y apuntando con el mentón su brazo derecho.- Me las hice en el tiempo que estuve con Cassie, y eso.- Agregó apuntando su otro brazo.- Me lo hice bajo los efectos de lo que me metía en esa época.

- Por Merlín…- Hermione en un impulso acercó uno de sus dedos y acarició suavemente con la yema una de las marcas, mientras Draco miraba hacia otro lado y temblaba bajo el toque de la chica.- ¿Te duele?

- Ya no, pero las detesto.- El tono de voz del muchacho sonaba derrotado.- Cada vez que las veo siento que…

Draco suspiró y calló. Hermione siguió pasando la yema de los dedos por las imperfecciones de su brazo. Pasado, esto era su pasado y no lo que encarnaba aquel hombre de pie frente a ella. Estas cicatrices sólo demostraban que, pese a caerse, Draco era capaz de levantarse y seguir viviendo, superar sus demonios y continuar. La voz del chico interrumpió sus pensamientos, sobresaltándola.

- Siento que jamás voy a poder empezar desde cero.

- No digas eso.- Respondió la chica, poniéndose de pie frente a él.

- Es la verdad.- Le rebatió él, dejando caer los brazos a sus costados, incapaz de hacer contacto visual con ella.- Siempre voy a arrastrar la mierda conmigo.

- No, eso no es cierto.- Su voz sonaba segura en comparación con el tono inseguro y frágil del muchacho.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Draco levantó los ojos y sus miradas se cruzaron. Hermione intento no sonrojarse debido a su cercanía y le respondió, esperando que su voz no temblara.

- Simplemente lo sé.

Y sin esperar respuesta pasó los brazos por las caderas del chico y, dándole un abrazo suave, apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de Draco, escuchando sus latidos acelerados y aspirando con fuerzas. El chico olía a sudor y a jabón y un poco a cigarrillos, aunque todo estaba impregnado de aquel aroma que sintió cuando durmió en su cama, un olor indescriptible, único, sólo de él. Suspiró al sentir como unos brazos, lentamente, casi con temor, la rodeaban y unas manos se posaban en su cintura, mientras que la mejilla del chico descansaba en la coronilla de su cabeza.

Hermione no era capaz de calcular cuánto tiempo se quedaron así, simplemente abrazados en la mitad del departamento, hasta que Draco la soltó y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, pese a que la chica fue más reticente en dejarlo ir. Se miraron, aun sin romper el silencio hasta que Hermione, dándose cuenta que necesitaba otra cosa más de él antes de cumplir su cometido de esa noche, habló.

- Cuéntame…- Tragó con fuerzas.- Quiero saber.

Draco asintió y la incitó a caminar al pequeño sillón verde que estaba en la mitad de la instancia. Ambos se sentaron en él, con todo el costado de sus cuerpos en contacto. La chica sentía, a través de la delgada piel de sus medias, la calidez de la pierna del chico, mientras que se inclinaba levemente hacia él, apoyándose en parte de su pecho, aprovechando el hueco que había dejado el muchacho al pasar su brazo por detrás de sus hombros y apoyarlo en el respaldo del sillón. Draco volvió a suspirar, por vez número mil en esa noche y comenzó con su relato.

* * *

¡Sin mucho que decir, explicaciones en el blog! Lo único que agregaré es el agradecimiento de siempre por aquellos que se dan el tiempo de dejar comentarios o agregar a la historia, o a esta humilde servidora, a sus favoritos. Como ya he dicho otras veces, me hacen muy feliz :) ¡Y estamos a once comentarios de los 100! Si llegamos me comprometo a escribir un regalo de agradecimiento con Draco desnudo :D

¡Millones de besos y gracias por leer!


	7. La historia de Draco

**Capítulo siete: La historia de Draco**

* * *

Llegué al mundo muggle apenas con una mochila cargada con un poco de ropa y un par de libras, lo que el ministerio consideraba suficiente para que pudiera establecerme de modo "cómodo" y comenzar una nueva vida, alejado lo más posible de cualquier cosa vagamente mágica y de cualquier persona que me hubiera conocido. No se me permitió despedirme de nadie más que de mi madre. Ni siquiera mandarle una carta a papá a Azkaban para avisarle que estaba bien.

En fin. Los primeros días la pasé fatal. Vagaba de un lado a otro, sin conocer ninguna de las calles o algún lugar donde refugiarme… Dormí las primeras tres noches en un banco de un parque, muerto de frío. Claramente me gasté el dinero el primer día. Nunca había tenido que ahorrar en mi vida y no tenía idea cómo manejar dinero. Nunca había tenido los bolsillos vacíos, así que cuando me vi en la posición de tener hambre y sed y nada con que saciarlos no supe que hacer.

Me negué de frentón a mendigar, por lo cual tuve que arriesgarme e intentar robar algo en un supermercado. Esa fue la primera paliza que me dieron en esta nueva vida. Por suerte aprendo rápido y, luego de un par más, entendí como sacar algo sin que me descubrieran y pude conseguir algo de comida. Lo irónico fue que en aquella misma tienda me dieron trabajo. Creo que fue porque le gusté a una de las cajeras y me habló cuando me iba yendo. O sea, no creo que le gusté, sé que le gusté porque, pese a que estaba sucio y me veía claramente cómo un mendigo, me invitó a su casa y me dejó quedarme. Luego me recomendó a su supervisor para que me diera trabajo como empaquetador de bolsas. A mí, que jamás había movido un dedo en mi vida y despreciaba a cualquiera que no tuviera, por lo menos, dos millones de galeones en su cuenta bancaria.

Me costó bastante acostumbrarme. Sé que Sophia, la cajera, intervino por mí muchísimas veces más ante el supervisor. El primer mes fue una tortura y pensé que no lo iba a lograr, era demasiado orgulloso y un poco… bueno, MUY pedante, lo que conllevaba a que recibiera poca propina y bastantes quejas. Ella seguía insistiendo que no me echaran, que ya iba a aprender. En las noches, cuando íbamos a casa, me daba la lata con que debía ser más tolerante y trabajar más. Nunca le conté lo que realmente me había pasado, pese a que ella insistió e insistió. Sólo pude decirle que había perdido todo, el dinero, mi familia, mis amigos, cualquier cosa que hubiera conocido y que me había quedado solo.

¿Por qué me dejó quedarme siendo que era un completo extraño? Ni idea. Se lo pregunté un millón de veces y jamás supo que decir… Creo que era porque estaba muy sola. Era huérfana y sus hermanos tenían ya familias aparte. Los visitaba cada dos semanas, pero ellos jamás se aparecieron por el departamento, sólo los conocí cuando…

En fin. Aprendí a agachar la cabeza y acatar órdenes más rápido de lo que pensaba. Según mi madre siempre tuve instinto de supervivencia pese a ser un inconsciente, asumo que tenía razón. Comencé a ganar mi propio dinero y a acostarme con Soph. No me mires así, jamás había tenido relaciones sexuales y ella estaba ahí, constantemente sobre mí, hasta que terminé por ceder. La verdad, fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho. Ambos necesitábamos consuelo y sentirnos acompañados y eso hicimos. No sé si me llegué a enamorar de ella, pero se lo agradezco profundamente. Cada vez que dormíamos juntos, las pesadillas se iban lejos, cada vez más lejos.

¿Qué cómo era? Tenía los ojos y el cabello negro, así como hasta los hombros… En esa época tenía 25 años. No te escandalices tanto, Hermione, que siete años no son nada…No claro que no lo son ¿Me dejas seguir? Bien… Era un poquito regordeta, con un culo de infarto… ¡Que no te escandalices mujer, sólo soy sincero! Y bueno, siempre estaba sonriendo, eso era adorable porque se le marcaban unas margaritas en las mejillas que le daban un aire como de niña buena. Aunque bueno, no había nadie más bueno que ella…Seguramente me hubiera muerto a la semana de estar acá si no me hubiera recogido…Si como a un perrito, ja, ja, no es tan gracioso.

Pasaron un par de meses. Nos llevábamos bastante bien y me enseñó cómo moverme y actuar en un mundo sin magia. Le dije que había vivido toda mi vida en el campo y que jamás había conocido la ciudad. Pensó que era algo así como un _amish_ que se había escapado de casa. Era la conclusión más cercana a la realidad, todo caso, así que dejé que siguiera pensando eso y me mostrara como era el mundo. No puedes llegar a imaginarte cuanto le agradezco lo que hizo por mí, creo que todos los días pienso un poco en ella.

Luego de un mes conseguí otro trabajo más, los fines de semana, cargando con bencina autos en una bomba de servicio. No tenía una vida muy glamorosa, pero me daba lo que necesitaba, dinero y el hecho de que, estaba tan agotado al llegar a casa, que no me daba mucho tiempo para pensar en nada, ni en mi vida, ni en lo que había perdido, ni en mi familia. Por suerte para mí, si eso llegaba a pasar, Sophia estaba ahí con los brazos abiertos para sostenerme en mi agonía.

Esa época, si no me equivoco, duró unos seis meses. Luego las cosas se empezaron a poner extrañas. En las mañanas me resultaba cada vez más difícil despertarla y apenas llegaba a casa y ponía la cabeza sobre la almohada, se dormía. Dejó de comer. Dejamos de tener sexo porque siempre estaba demasiado agotada y se ahogaba con facilidad. Hasta que una mañana se despertó tosiendo sangre. En esos momentos estaba aterrado. En mi familia siempre hemos sido muy sanos y nunca había visto a alguien así de enfermo. Fuimos inmediatamente al doctor, que únicamente le tomó la temperatura y le dio una aspirina. El servicio de salud pública apesta y no teníamos más dinero que para ir a ese. Sus hermanos tampoco se preocuparon mucho. Soph odiaba preocupar a los demás, así que sólo les comentó lo grave de su condición cuando ya… Bueno, desde ese momento todo se fue en picada. El primer mes comenzó a faltar al trabajo, el cuarto renunció y el sexto estaba muerta. Un colega, pensando que nos hacía un favor, nos regaló marihuana, diciendo que eso atenuaba el dolor, cosa que hacía, pero que terminó por enviciarme y hacerme la carga más difícil.

El final fue horrible. No podía yo también faltar al trabajo, ya que sin ella sólo teníamos la mitad del dinero y nos alcanzaba apenas para pagar la renta y algo de comer. Cuando sus hermanos se enteraron de la realidad de su condición me odiaron. Según ellos, esto era todo mi culpa, por no saber cuidarla mejor. Yo hice lo que pude en esos momentos, ahora lo tengo claro, pero en esa época… Además, sólo quisieron pagar la hospitalización un par de semanas antes de que ella muriera. Quien sabe, si hubieran aparecido antes y se hubieran preocupado, ella no… Lo que sea, prefiero no pensar en ese tipo de cosas.

La cosa es que murió una noche de enero. Yo fui el único que la acompañó en esos momentos donde se retorcía de dolor y pedía morfina. Luego de eso se durmió y nunca volvió a despertar. Creí que iba a enloquecer de dolor. Ni siquiera cuando me separaron de mi madre y me dijeron que me desterraban me sentí así. Es algo… No te puedes imaginar cómo se siente. Después de cerrarle los ojos y darle un último beso huí de ahí. Llegué a nuestro departamento y tampoco pude soportarlo. Todo me recordaba a ella, sus cosas, su cama, su ropa, su olor…Absolutamente todo estaba impregnado de su esencia así que tomé las pocas cosas que tenía, un par de fotos y algunos ahorros y también huí de ahí.

¿Ah? No, fui incapaz de asistir al funeral… De hecho nunca supe que pasó con la casa y con sus cosas…Espero que sus hermanos las hayan guardado pero lo dudo… Yo sólo me quedé con una bufanda que me tejió y las fotos que están ahí, sobre el aquel mueble. Claro que puedes verlas... Si, era una excelente mujer.

Siguiendo donde me quedé, esa noche volví a dormir en la calle. Al día siguiente vagué por la ciudad, sin saber qué hacer, con la cara llena de lágrimas. Creo que nunca había ni he llorado cómo en ese día. Si mal no recuerdo, pasé una semana en ese estado. Me pagué una pieza inmunda, pero muy económica, cerca del centro, desesperado porque las pesadillas habían vuelto con más fuerza, y comencé a beber. Nunca me había gustado el alcohol, sólo el whisky de fuego y la cerveza, la cual aprendí a apreciar con Sophia, pero desde ese momento bebía cualquier cosa que me pusieran frente a la nariz. Ron, vodka, vino, lo que fuera que llegara a mis manos. Y conocí gente. En un bar horrible cerca del puerto entablé amistad con dos sujetos que, si los hubieras visto, saldrías corriendo. Zazú, un inmigrante que trabaja en lo que fuera, absolutamente alcohólico y Scratch. Scratch desde un comienzo fue muy amable conmigo, escuchó mi historia y le simpaticé. O eso pensaba yo. No tenía idea en que trabajaba, pero siempre parecía tener dinero y solía invitarme un trago. Y cuando me echaron de donde vivía por no pagar, me ofreció un techo y un trabajo. Él me daría comida y un lugar para vivir y yo debía hacer uno que otro recado que necesitara.

No parecía ser muy difícil y me mantendría a flote, así que acepte. La cosa es que, durante los siguientes cuatro meses me encargué de llevar diferentes paquetitos por toda la ciudad. También comencé a consumir nuevamente marihuana y probé la cocaína. Había veces que tenía que cruzar la ciudad a las tres de la mañana para dejar uno de los misteriosos paquetes y no había manera de mantenerme despierto. Además, los recuerdos de ella desaparecían de mi mente cuando estaba drogado.

Al comienzo Scratch no tenía ningún problema en regalármela pero, cuando me fui, comenzó a subir cada vez más y más el precio, cosa de dejarme atado a su muñeca durante el resto de mi vida.

Pero bueno, fue en una de esas excursiones en la que conocí a Cassie. El flechazo fue instantáneo. Me habían mandado a un enorme y lujoso edificio para dejar uno de los paquetes más grandes que hubiera tenido que entregar. Mi trabajo era simple: ir, dejar, recibir el dinero e irme. Si faltaba dinero, Scratch llamaba a Zazú y me daban entre los dos una paliza, pero eso sólo había pasado un par de veces y no porque hubiera robado, sino porque era un poco estúpido en aquellos tiempos.

La cosa es que ella abrió la puerta. Todavía me acuerdo. Llevaba un camisón blanco, traslucido y que le llegaba a medio muslo. No llevaba ropa interior y en su mano agitaba una copa de champaña. Me sonrió con coquetería, le sonreí de vuelta y me quedé con ella y sus amigos jalando y bebiendo. Scratch estaba furioso cuando llegué, cuatro horas después de lo presupuestado, pero con todo el dinero que le debía traer. Desde ese momento la comencé a ver todos los días y, al mes, me invitó a vivir con ella a su departamento y dejé de trabajar.

Ella era hija de unos magnates texanos que la habían mandado a estudiar filosofía a Londres y que, estaban seguros, su hija iba a clases y se comportaba como una señorita. No tenían idea que Cassie había dejado la facultad a las semanas de haber entrado y que se gastaba todo el dinero que le mandaban en drogas y alcohol. Creo que con suerte comíamos una vez al día. El resto del tiempo lo pasábamos en la cama volando entre las estrellas o haciendo el amor como conejos. Probábamos todo lo que hubiera. Los amigos de ella siempre tenían algo nuevo que consumir, pastillas, cocaína, marihuana, hongos…. Todo.

El tema es que, luego de unos meses (creo... Digamos que en esa época el tiempo era algo relativo) los padres de Cassie se enteraron de las aventuras de su hija y, furiosos, le dieron un ultimátum: o volvía a los Estados Unidos o le cortarían todo suministro monetario y le quitarían el departamento.

Algo bueno que tengo que rescatarle a esa mujer es todo lo que me quiso. O no sé… ¿Era amor realmente? Juntos éramos dinamita. Discutíamos, nos reconciliábamos, nos drogábamos y luego vuelta a discutir. Ella decidió quedarse en Londres, conmigo, y sin dinero. Ni idea si se quedó en verdad por mí o por no perder su libertad. La cosa es que era pobre de nuevo, pero ya no estaba solo.

Uno de sus amigos tenía una casona enorme donde recibía gente. Ese ha sido el lugar más horrible en el cual he tenido que vivir… Y eso que viví con aquél que no debía ser nombrado… Dormíamos en un colchón roñoso en el suelo de una habitación y, cuando teníamos para pagar las cuentas, contábamos con luz y agua caliente, si no, daba igual. Creo que preferíamos tener que ducharnos con agua fría en invierno pero tener drogas, antes de lo contrario. Luego de eso, Scratch, al cual no veíamos hace un par de semanas debido a lo alto de sus precios y a que nos habíamos conseguido un nuevo dealer, apareció con una sonrisa condescendiente en el rostro, un poco de comida decente y una nueva droga.

Al principio no quise probarla. Pensar en pincharme el brazo con una aguja me daba pavor. Pero la cara de placer absoluto de Cassie me convenció y, haciéndome el valiente, agarré el elástico que me tendía, lo amarré apretado a mi brazo y hundí la aguja en una de las venas que se marcaban contra mi pálida piel. La sensación es indescriptible. Primero fui el rey y soberano del universo, lleno de energías y ganas de todo. Luego se entra en un sopor maravilloso… Vas volando por los cielos, donde nada importa, donde nada se tiene y nada se necesita. Nunca me había sentido mejor en mi vida. El pinchazo por lo demás ni lo sentí, o sea, dolió, pero una especie de dolor placentero, de esos que te excitan, que te dejan con ganas de más.

No me pongas esa cara Granger, tú querías saber y estoy siendo lo más sincero que puedo. Si quieres me callo y dejamos esto hasta acá… Muy bien. Scratch nos regaló un par de dosis y luego nos insistió que, si queríamos más, sabíamos perfectamente donde buscarlo. A partir de ese momento tuvimos que buscar trabajo sólo para mantener el vicio en el cual caímos más rápido de lo que yo pensaba. Aunque ninguno de los dos era capaz de durar mucho en ningún empleo. Al final terminábamos faltando o robándonos algo, demasiado desesperados por cumplir con las exigencias de Scratch y obtener lo que queríamos. Aún no entiendo cómo no nos morimos en ese tiempo. Suerte creo. En la casa donde nos alojábamos, que nunca entendí muy bien de quien era y quien la mantenía, por lo menos dos personas sufrieron sobredosis y tuvieron que ser internadas… Ni idea cual fue su destino, la verdad era que no me interesaba… Pobres infelices…

¿A dónde iba?

¡Ah, cierto! Pues, nuevamente no te puedo decir fechas exactas…Sé que fueron meses… O quizás un año, con ella sentía que sólo se vivía el día a día. Ahora lo veo y me avergüenzo… Cassie era lo que respiraba, lo que comía, lo que dormía… Ella y las drogas eran todo mi mundo y nada más me importaba. No tenía precio el despertar llorando por una nueva, o la misma vieja, pesadilla y que te recibieran con los brazos abiertos, un beso en los labios y un porro.

Hasta que volví a encontrarme con Pansy.

Fueron una serie de coincidencias que me llevaron a enfrentarme a mis demonios. Ella me encontró y, antes de darme un abrazo, me dio vuelta la cara con una cachetada. Y siendo sinceros, pega aún más fuerte que tú.

Apareció un día en la casa y me agarró del brazo, me sacó de ahí y me compró un café. La odié. Con ella llegaron todos mis demonios de vuelta y, luego de exigirle que saliera de mi vida, volví a los brazos de Cassie. Por suerte para mí, no me hizo caso. Volvió después de eso todos los días, llevándome ropa o algo para comer y yo, cada día, la echaba a gritos. Esa fue la época en que decidí sacarme la marca tenebrosa del brazo. Una idea bastante estúpida si la analizas sobrio, pero en ese momento nada me parecía más lógico que rebanarme en brazo con la esperanza de que desapareciera y luego gritar de frustración porque sólo había logrado volverla más horrible, más indigna.

Por otro lado, fue un poco después de que apareciera Pans, que conocí a Noah. Él me entrevistó para trabajar en el café y, aunque sigo sin entender en qué carajo estaba pensando, me dio el puesto de mesero. Llegué completamente drogado a la entrevista e hice el ridículo. Creo que fue por eso… Uno de los hermanos de Noah murió en la calle ¿Sabes? También por drogas… Un día huyó de la casa y lo encontraron tres semanas después, muerto, flotando en un río. Me hizo prometerle que sería un chico responsable y que haría bien mi trabajo. Así que nos despedimos con un apretón de mano y el acuerdo que nos veríamos el lunes.

Esa misma noche Pansy volvió con algo a lo cual no me quería enfrentar.

Un espejo.

Y me dijo cosas horribles…Habló sobre cómo mi madre le preguntaba por mí y ella tenía que mentirle todo el tiempo, sobre cómo había estado esperando encontrarme todo este tiempo y ahora preferiría seguir pensando que estaba muerto. Yo no podía dejar de ver mi reflejo. Aun no estaba drogado, me disponía a hacerlo cuando ella apareció, entonces vi lo que realmente todos los demás veían en mí.

En ese momento, la verdad, sólo pude pensar en Sophia. En que todo esto era su culpa por dejarme y mi culpa por dejar que ella se fuera. Evitaba pensar en ella lo más que podía, la había erradicado de mi mente, de mis sueños, de mi corazón. Y verme así, demacrado, sucio, pálido, demasiado flaco y ojeroso, con los brazos hechos un asco… Ella había luchado por su vida y había muerto con dignidad. Yo estaba desperdiciando mi vida y arrojándome a la muerte de forma penosa. La nariz la tenía destruida… De hecho hasta el día de hoy, con el aire muy helado, me duele un poco.

Cassie llegó en esos momentos y se pelearon. No sé muy bien cómo, los recuerdos están cortados, sé que apareció en la puerta, me arrebató el espejo de las manos y lo rompió contra la pared. Luego gritos, llantos y yo cerré los ojos. Cuando los abrí estaba teniendo sexo con ella. Pero todo era muy irreal, como si mi mente no reaccionara del todo. Cassie me cabalgaba con fuerza, con rabia, gimiendo con desesperación. Creo que me fui junto con ella. Luego no recuerdo más hasta el día siguiente, que volví a vagar por las calles, paseando por los mismos lugares que, tiempo atrás, había recorrido luego de la muerte de Soph. Ella me había dado la oportunidad de vivir, me había acogido y entregado todo lo que tenía y yo lo estaba dejando ir, cagándome sobre todo lo que ella quería para mí. Tiritaba. No probaba nada, ni comidas, ni alcohol, ni drogas, desde hacía horas y mi cuerpo me estaba pasando la cuenta. Pero no quería nada de eso. Luchaba contra el deseo de arrojarme al agua del Támesis y sopesaba mis opciones.

Podía volver al departamento con Cassie, seguir como íbamos y morirme en unos meses más, feliz y drogado. O podía llamar a Pansy, dejar que me llevara con ella y hacer una rehabilitación dolorosa y frustrante.

Pensé en mi madre, sola en la mansión Malfoy, llorando a su marido y a su hijo.

En mi padre, pudriéndose en Azkaban.

En Sophia.

En Pansy, Blaise y Theo.

Y en el chico que me había dado un trabajo, viendo en mí, un esquelético drogadicto sin nada que ofrecer, una esperanza.

No llores Hermione… Si, sé que lloras por cualquier cosa, pero todo eso ya pasó… Sí, fue horrible… Pero… No llores simplemente, ahora las cosas mejoran, te lo juro.

La cosa es que no volví a, lo que en esas épocas, consideraba mi casa hasta entrada la noche. Cassi estaba con un ataque de ansiedad de aquellos. Al verme me golpeó, me abrazó y lloró con todas sus fuerzas, pidiéndome que le prometiera que no la iba a dejar nunca. Esa era una promesa que nos habíamos hecho antes. Pero, creo que en el estado en el que nos encontrábamos al decir esas cosas, toda promesa pierde validez.

Exactamente por eso, esta vez no pude prometerle nada, sólo pedirle que me escuchara y decirle que quería dejar las drogas. Al principio le dio un ataque de risa, tomando mis palabras como broma. Pero al notar lo serio de mi semblante, se dio cuenta que no estaba bromeando y se enfureció.

- ¿Y YO?- me gritó- ¿QUÉ PASA CONMIGO?

- Yo…- No tenía idea que responderle, no quería dejarla pero tampoco quería seguir con esta vida- Ven conmigo, mejoremos juntos.

- ¿Mejorar?- Respondió de mala manera.- No estamos enfermos Draco, no lo estamos.

Tuvimos una larga discusión donde ninguno de los dos quería ceder. Algo que le agradezco a mi padre es a haberme enseñado que, cuando uno toma una decisión, nunca debe echarse para atrás… Si, sé que no es el mejor consejo del mundo pero en esa época impidió que claudicara. La cosa es que Cassie no dio su mano a torcer y yo tampoco. Ahora que lo veo de lejos me doy cuenta que, seguramente, ninguno de los dos amaba lo suficiente al otro como para sacrificarse por él. De todos modos sentí que se me rompía el corazón cuando ella, en un arrebato de furia, arrojó todas mis pertenencias, que no digamos eran muchas, fuera de la casa y me mandó a la real mierda. Por suerte para mí, Pansy era más precavida de lo que parecía y había deslizado, sin que lo notara, su número de teléfono en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Lo descubrí cuando había estado paseando antes así que, sin dudarlo, hice tripas corazón e, ignorando la vocecita que me decía que me estaba humillando ante ella, la llamé desde un teléfono público.

- ¿Aló?- Me respondió con tono cauteloso.

- Pans.- Suspiré, sintiéndome horriblemente mortificado y no queriendo volver a sentirme así nunca más.- Necesito ayuda.

Media hora después apareció junto a Neville en un auto y me llevaron a su casa. Ese fue el comienzo de una pesadilla que jamás pensé que iba a terminar. No consumía hace más de 24 horas y ya estaba empezando a sentir deseos demasiado fuertes por hacerlo, además que fue horrible constatar que Longbottom estaba ahí, siendo testigo de mi humillación. Me moría de vergüenza que me vieran así, pero ya había tomado una decisión y no iba a echarme para atrás. De hecho estoy limpio desde entonces.

La cosa es que me quedé con ellos unos días. Pero todos sabíamos que esto se iba a poner cada vez peor, así que Pansy, no sé cómo, consiguió que me aceptaran en tiempo record en una clínica muggle de rehabilitación. Nunca supe cuánto gastó en mí en ese tiempo y aun me siento horrible por deberle esa cantidad de dinero, pero no puedo tocarle el tema o se enfurece, diciendo que para algo están los amigos y que entre el dinero y que no me haya muerto, prefiere lo segundo. Igual no pierdo las esperanzas de poder pagarle algún día, aunque sea vendiendo una de mis córneas… No te enojes mujer, es sólo una broma.

Lo único que le pedí a Pansy antes de entrar a rehabilitación fue que, por favor, le avisara al chico del café que no podía aceptar el trabajo pero que se lo agradecía mucho… Si sé que ahora trabajo ahí pero…Déjame continuar y verás.

Te voy a ahorrar los detalles de mi estadía en la clínica, porque lo único interesante de ahí es que destruí cuanto mueble pude la primera semana, queriendo morirme. Me explicaron que era el síndrome de abstinencia y que iría pasando a medida que avanzará el tiempo. Luego de romper todo a mi paso, me deprimí y no quería salir de la cama. Después comencé a asistir a terapias, solo y en grupo, lo que fue un poco frustrante porque apenas podía hablar de mi pasado, pero me sirvió para escuchar a otros pacientes y palear un poco la soledad que sentía. Nadie podía escribirme, menos visitarme. Te confesaré que aun hoy me siento ligado a esa gente… No a ellos en particular, sino a aquellos que luchan contra alguna adicción. De hecho me paso un par de veces al mes por un centro comunitario donde hay varios chicos metidos en algún tipo de adicción… No sé si sirvo de mucha ayuda pero, por lo menos, tienen con quien hablar.

Pasé, si no me equivoco, un mes ahí adentro. Me volví adicto a las mentitas y al café, cosa que disminuían mi ansiedad y eran bastante menos dañinas que la heroína o la cocaína. Cuando salí Pansy me había arreglado una habitación en la casa que compartía con Neville, aunque yo me negué de pleno a vivir como parásito. Por lo que volví a ir al café a ver si, por esas casualidades del destino, el puesto de mesero seguía libre. Claro que no lo estaba, pero Noah convenció al jefe, el señor Rodríguez, un tipo bastante agradable, que me diera una oportunidad como barman.

Luego el mesero, Phillip, fue despedido por robar y con Noah empezamos a hacer ambos trabajos. Y cuando el café se expandió a club nocturno contrataron a Regina y Ellis.

Noah fue un gran apoyo en un comienzo. El primer día de trabajo terminé contándole todo mientras cerrábamos la tienda. Él se lo imaginaba me confesó, así como se alegraba que ya hubiera pasado. Me contó sobre su hermano y yo le hablé sobre Cassie. Es curioso como hay situaciones en las que uno confía más rápidamente en un desconocido que en sus propios amigos. La cosa es que con Noah nos comenzamos a caer bien. Él me consiguió este departamento. Era de una prima suya que se casó con un magnate y decidió arrendárselo por una ganga. Entonces él decidió arrendármelo a mí. A sí mismo, cuando Cassie apareció de nuevo, me sostuvo para que no volviera a caer.

¿Cuándo apareció? Creo que a los seis o siete meses. Llegó con muchísimo mejor aspecto que antes y me contó que estaba limpia hace tres meses y que sus padres habían vuelto a darle dinero. Realmente me alegré, creo que aún sentía algo por ella en esa época y fue fantástico verla así, radiante. O por lo menos así la veía yo. Noah no dejaba de repetirme que era demasiado delgada y que su piel no era normal. Lo ignoré y comencé a juntarme con ella, sólo como amigos y a escondidas de Pansy, por supuesto. Eso duró un par de semanas.

El día que todos mis sentimientos, o por lo menos todos mis sentimientos amorosos hacia ella, se acabaron de sopetón fue cuando, luego de haber estado en el café viendo un concierto de jazz de una pequeña banda, bastante buena cabe destacar, me empujó a un lado, un sector oscuro cerca de los baños y me mostró una pequeña bolsita transparente con un polvillo blanco bastante familiar. Intenté explicarle que, realmente, ya no quería saber nada de eso, pero te confesaré que en mi interior me estaba muriendo por probar. Ella iba a comenzar a insistir cuando apareció Noah y me sacó de ahí.

En un principio no me creyó mucho, digo, no había pasado ni siquiera un año entonces mi credibilidad era bastante baja. Pero logré convencerlo lo suficiente como para que no la echara a patadas y me dejara a mí lidiar con el tema.

La verdad es que pensé que las cosas iban a ser diferentes entre nosotros, digo, la última vez que nos habíamos visto me había pedido, no muy amablemente, que desapareciera de su vida y que, en lo posible, me fuera al puto infierno. Así que, cuando le expliqué que REALMENTE no estaba interesado en su oferta, ya me había hecho la idea de que se vendría un drama encima. Nunca esperé que fuera todo lo contrario. Cassie, a partir de ese momento, empezó una campaña de algo así como reconquista, para desesperación de todos mis cercanos. Aparecía en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar, siempre con una sonrisa y algún "regalito" como le gusta llamarlos.

Tengo que admitir que un par de veces estuve a punto de caer, sobre todo al comienzo. Luego de nuestra charla en el café, mis fuerzas comenzaron a flaquear y volví a tener pesadillas casi todas las noches, añorando la insana felicidad y descanso que me traían las drogas. Aun así logré pasar tres semanas soportando estoico lo que ya comenzaba a considerar acoso. Pero el día que apareció en el departamento con una botella de champaña y vestida exactamente igual que el día que nos habíamos conocido no pude más.

Creo que esperaba que yo rememorara aquél momento en el cual nos enamoramos y cayera nuevamente. Para su desgracia, sí rememoré aquél día, pero que ya en mi mente estaba catalogado como el inicio del fin de mi vida, final al que apenas había podido eludir, y al cual no quería volverme a acercar nunca.

- ¡FUERA DE MI CASA!- le grité, seguido por una serie de improperios que una chica como tú no debería escuchar.

Intentó entrar de todos modos, pero estaba demasiado enojado como para dejar que pasara. La verdad nunca he entendido muy bien su motivación ¿Cuál es su problema? ¿Por qué no quiere que sea feliz? ¿Por qué ella no quiere ser feliz? Pero bueno, claramente no me he podido librar de Cassie hasta ahora. Fue justo después de eso que me compré la moto. Estoy endeudado hasta la garganta pero vale la pena ¿Sabes? Por un lado evita que tenga dinero extra para cualquier tentación y por otro lado, cuando estoy arriba de ella, me siento libre de cualquier culpa, de cualquier recuerdo, sólo como yo mismo, sin ningún agregado más.

* * *

Hermione seguía semi recostada sobre el pecho del chico viendo cómo, a medida que avanzaba el tiempo, el cielo comenzaba a aclarar. Draco llevaba horas hablando, enfrentándose a lo más oscuro de sí mismo y dejándolo salir por ella, sólo porque ella se lo había pedido. No sabía cómo sentirse frente a eso. Por un lado, la historia del chico la había conmovido lo suficiente como para dejar caer un par de lágrimas involuntariamente, aunque la verdad, como le había recordado a él cuando la vio llorar con cara de espanto, ella solía ser un poco más sensible de lo normal. Pero por otro lado, podía ver cómo el muchacho realmente había luchado por salir adelante, cómo había madurado y como todo eso le resultaba, de forma inevitable, tremendamente atrayente. Era una historia triste, pero donde, finalmente, había podido haber una redención.

Draco había callado, al parecer absorto en el amanecer que se alzaba frente a ellos. Ella no podía verlo desde la posición que se encontraba pero si sentir como su rostro se había alzado un poco, dejando expuesto, justo junto a su nariz, ese pálido y largo cuello que tenía. La muchacha suspiró contra su piel y Draco se estremeció, pero no comentó nada. Se mantuvieron en silencio unos momentos más, hasta que las estrellas desaparecieron del firmamento y el cielo gris de Londres le dio la bienvenida a un nuevo día. La chica bostezó sin querer y él rió con cansancio.

- Creo que es un poco más tarde, o bueno, temprano, de lo que creía.- Le comentó, sin alejarse de ella.- Será mejor que vayas a descansar.

- Sí, creo que será lo mejor…- Respondió ella, tampoco haciendo ningún ademán que indicara que se iba a levantar del sillón

- ¿Puedes aparecerte?- Preguntó Draco con un leve tinte de preocupación en la voz.- Si quieres quédate a dormir aquí, siendo que ya has babeado mi almohada y que mi sillón es bastante cómodo.

- Jaja.- Hermione sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían ante el mero pensamiento de dormir cerca del rubio.- Mis padres deben estar preocupados así que es mejor que me vaya a mi casa.- Pese a no estar 100% segura de que, realmente, quisiera irse, sabía que era lo correcto. Si las cosas con él estaban destinadas a ir más allá de una mera amistad, quería ir paso a paso, disfrutando de cada etapa de su relación.

- Me parece.

Ambos se levantaron del sillón, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Ella fue la primera en tomar la iniciativa y, mirando hacia un punto perdido en el suelo, le preguntó si podía aparecerse desde ahí.

- Claro.- Respondió él.- El ministerio vigila lo que yo hago, no lo que se hace junto a mí.

- Bueno yo…- Levantó la vista, clavando sus ojos color chocolate en los grises de Draco.- Muchas gracias por todo.

- Hermione, lamentó como terminaron las cosas en la casa de Rocco.- Le respondió él con seriedad.

- Yo no.- Su tono también se tornó formal.- Me alegro de todo lo que sucedió hoy.

- ¿En serio?- Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en los labios del rubio.- ¿Así como encontrarte con mi ex, conocer mi oscuro pasado y beber jugo de frutas con alcohol en un ambiente lleno de desconocidos? Tienes una extraña percepción de las cosas que te alegran.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa con sinceridad, alegrándose de Draco aligerara el ambiente. Ser amiga del rubio era una de las mejores cosas que le había pasado en los últimos tiempos y no quería que esto se volviera incómodo por ningún motivo. Él no parecía arrepentido de haberle contado nada, y eso la hacía sentir en un terreno absolutamente novedoso en comparación con las amistades que había tenido antes. Usualmente Ron y Harry le contaban sus problemas y ella les buscaba una solución lógica y rápida, pero nunca confiaban realmente en ella, sino como un especie de oráculo, pero no una amiga dispuesta a, simplemente, consolarlos. Siempre se sintió un poco resentida en ese sentido, pero intentaba convencerse que se debía a una especie de acuerdo entre machos y no a que no confiaran realmente en ella. De todos modos se sentía fabuloso que, para variar, que alguien quisiera confiarle sus sentimientos a ella.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Que llegues bien a casa.- Comentó, dando por terminada la velada.- Intenta no escindirte en el camino.

- Como si eso fuera posible.- Respondió ella con suficiencia, justo para, momentos después, ahogar un bostezo, dándose cuenta que estaba más cansada de lo que parecía.

- ¿Segura que puedes llegar a casa?- Preguntó él con preocupación.

Ella solamente le sonrió y dio dos pasos atrás, preparándose para la Aparición. "¡Espera!" se dijo a sí misma momentos antes de irse, luego, sin pensarlo en lo absoluto se acercó a Draco y dejó un suave beso en su mejilla. Apenas fue un roce de sus labios contra su piel fría, pero fue lo suficientemente intenso como para que su rostro enrojeciera y fuera incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Pero por lo menos había cumplido con su cometido para esa noche, quizás no era el beso que realmente quería darle, pero era el que sentía debía ser en la situación en la que se encontraban. Draco era un chico fuerte, pero tremendamente dañado, y no quería arriesgarse a que se fuera precipitando las cosas.

- Que duermas bien.- Fue lo último que él alcanzó a escuchar de sus labios antes de que desapareciera frente a sus ojos.

* * *

Capítulo terminado hace una semana y por problemas varios no subido hasta hoy. No lo revise, no tiene una segunda leída y, bueno, cualquier error conceptual de lo que sea lo siento y me lo pueden hacer notar a través de un comentario para solucionarlo.

Háganme feliz que mi vida cada día apesta un poco más y déjenme un comentario :)

¡Ah! Y Draco desnudo tendrá que esperar hasta que yo tenga un tiempo libre (La tercera semana de septiembre) pero de que viene, viene (En un one shot, por supuesto, los chicos de este fic aún tienen camino por recorrer)

¡Besos!

Pd: Como siempre, reflexiones varias en el blog!


	8. Huracán Kat

**Capítulo ocho: Huracán Kat**

* * *

Las siguientes dos semanas pasaron como un suspiro. Dispuesta a mantener su resolución de no presionar su relación con el rubio y dejar que todo siguiera su curso natural, iba de vez en cuando al café, el cual había descubierto era un lugar muy agradable para estudiar y se dedicaba a sus cosas, intercambiando palabras con él cuando no había mucha gente y dejándose mimar por medio de pequeños detalles que hacían que su corazón latiera más rápido, y que, sospechaba, iban a hacer que su estómago se ensanchara un poco. Draco solía aparecer con galletas o pastelillos que no agregaba a su cuenta, con la excusa que necesitaba azúcar para poder terminar de leer los lotes de libros a su alrededor sin quedarse dormida. Ella le respondía con una sonrisa y volvía a su trabajo.

Por otro lado, estaba maniobrando bastante bien su nueva labor en el grupo de investigación de Kristoff. El sujeto seguía siendo igual de extraño y escalofriante que en un comienzo, pero el tener un grupo de personas junto a ella la ayudaba a sentirse menos incómoda en su presencia. Desde un inicio la habían recibido de buena manera y la habían integrado al equipo como una igual. Sospechaba que su fama de sabionda había tenido que ver en este cálido recibimiento, pero no se quejaba de ello, a su punto de vista, estaba cumpliendo con lo que se esperaba de ella, siempre llegando a las reuniones absolutamente preparada y con constantes avances en su parte del trabajo.

El equipo consistía de cuatro personas, más ella y Kristoff, los cuales se reunían martes y jueves de forma sagrada a las siete de la tarde y se extendían hasta pasadas las nueve de la noche, debatiendo diferentes estratagemas para lograr un diálogo pacífico con la OMOM y poder así terminar con las brechas entre los países orientales y occidentales. En esa tarea se encontraban Susan, una señora de 40 años que parecía más bien sacada de un reality show norteamericano que de una renombrada universidad pero que, pese a su look californiano, había demostrado tener una mente sagaz y astuta; Steve, un chico de 30 años recién llegado de terminar un doctorado en Alemania el cual no apartaba su mirada de Hermione cada vez que estaban juntos y le sonreía de forma tal que provocaban en ella el confuso sentimiento de sentirse halagada y querer estamparle un puñetazo en plena cara, por otro lado Hiroki, de edad indefinida, apenas chapuceaba el inglés pero cada vez que lograba hilar una frase todos quedaban impresionados por la capacidad de reflexión del joven japonés. Por último estaba Anne. Ella era la única que la miraba constantemente de forma turbia y le hacía saber lo extraña que era en ese grupo de amigos ya establecido por años de trabajo en conjunto. Pero ella no era idiota, sabía perfectamente que lo que le molestaba a la muchacha era el constante coqueteo de Steve a su persona y que él pareciera ignorar las miradas de cordero degollado que Anne le manda.

Solía bufar de frustración cada vez que pensaba en el tema, dándose cuenta que ni en el trabajo podía escapar de lo dramática que se estaba volviendo su vida. Se sentía protagonista de una novela de Jane Austen, sólo que menos glamorosa y por ratos, bastante más aburrida.

Por otro lado, la búsqueda de una casa propia se había vuelto un tema trascendental para su vida en las pasadas semanas. Junto a Kat habían revisado, a los menos, veinte departamentos sin que ninguno de ellos la llegara a convencer por completo. Así que seguía de allegada en la casa de sus padres, cosa que, pese a no ser en sí demasiado desagradable, chocaba con la vida independiente que tenía desde que había cumplido los diecisiete. Por lo menos el tenerlos cerca evitaba las pesadillas de la época en que había tenido que obliviatearlos por su propio bien y que la acosaban, por lo menos, tres noches al mes. En otras épocas eran los brazos de Ron los que calmaban sus miedos, pero la conciencia de que solo estaban a dos pasos de ella le servía mucho más.

Y estaba Caroline Nash. La periodista solía esperarla a las afueras de la universidad o de su casa para acosarla con preguntas sobre qué opinaba de la nueva relación del pelirrojo, que no se cortaba a la hora de expresarle su cariño a su nueva novia en público y frente a los lentes de los periodistas de "Corazón de bruja" y "El profeta. Ella intentaba hacerle el quite lo más que podía, pero de todos modos al día siguiente de sus encuentros solía salir un pequeño reportaje humillándola, donde la señorita Nash la describía como "Una bruja despechada, incapaz de hablar del tema sin que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas, por lo que huía de dar cualquier declaración, con temor a que la traicionaran sus sentimientos." ¡Qué sabía ella de sus sentimientos! Ya pasado un mes de su ruptura con Ron sus sentimientos estaban 100% concentrados en sí misma, en armarse una vida nueva y no en estúpidos rencores ni en "que hubiera sido sí…".

Es por eso que ese viernes estaba instalada en "_The red sofá…_" con un periódico abierto en toda la mesa, un lápiz rojo en la mano derecha y su teléfono móvil en la izquierda. Había concertado dos citas para el día siguiente donde le mostrarían un par de apartamentos, de los cuales ninguno de la convencía del todo. Bufó decepcionada al llegar al final de la sección de arriendos. A este paso seguiría con sus padres hasta la eternidad, o por lo menos hasta que decidiera irse a vivir con alguna pareja, casarse o algo así. Miró de refilón al rubio y se sonrojo. ¡Por el amor a Merlín, si con suerte lo había besado en la mejilla! Volvió su vista al diario, dispuesta a darle una segunda mirada y comenzando a resignarse y dispuesta a aceptar alguno de los apartamentos que vería al día siguiente.

- Te veo complicada.- La voz del rubio y un panecillo de canela la hicieron levantar la mirada y sonreír.

- ¿Tienes libre?- preguntó con mal contenida ilusión.

- Media hora.- Draco tomó el diario con un movimiento rápido y comenzó a inspeccionar los anuncios marcados con rojo.- No se ven mal… ¿Cuál es el problema?

- No lo sé.- Mordisqueo una punta del panecillo mientras fijaba su mirada en las letras envueltas en lápiz rojo, sin mirarlas realmente.- Es como si les faltara un "Algo" que no sé lo que es…

- Imagino que listas de características tienes millones…

- Algo así.- Rió la chica y, rebuscando entre sus libros le extendió un papel a Draco, el cual, escrito con su pulcra letra, detallaba todo aquello que quería en una casa.

- Vamos a ver.- Respondió él con una sonrisa y comenzó a leer.-

Punto uno: Espacio suficiente para mis libros (Tan obvia Granger...)Punto dos: Luminosidad. (Me parece)Punto tres: Cocina espaciosa. (¿Ahora cocinas o es una manera de hacer que vaya a tu casa?)Punto cuatro: Espacios exteriores grandes. (¿En un piso?)Punto cinco: Bañera en el baño principal. ( :Suspiro: :Sonrojo: )Punto seis: Bonita vista. (Para eso solo basta con una foto mía en la pared… ¡Ey, no me tires cosas en el pelo, bestia!)Punto siete: Espacios verdes. (Es un departamento Hermione…Pon una planta adentro o algo así…)Punto ocho: Tres dormitorios.

- ¿Y?- Draco dejó de leer y se quedó mirando el papel unos momentos, en silencio.

- Qué es una lista sencilla, no te debería ser tan complejo encontrar algo así… A no ser que…

Hermione lo miró, confundida, mientras él volvía a tomar el periódico y daba vueltas un par de páginas.

- ¿Qué pasaría si, en vez de ver tanto departamento en la mitad de la ciudad, investigas en el área de las casa?- Le preguntó Draco, mientras le quitaba el lápiz y comenzaba a marcar círculos en el papel.

- ¿Una casa?

- Claro.- Respondió sin mirarla, analizando concentradamente los anuncios.- Quieres espacios verdes y grandes, muchas piezas, un lugar bonito para mirar…

El silencio cayó entre ambos mientras la chica rumiaba la idea. Una casa. Quizás Draco tenía razón y aquello que no le gustaba de los departamentos que habían visto era que no estaba buscando lo que realmente quería. Sería lindo tener una casa, quizás un perro… Sonrió ante la idea.

- Podría ir a ver una o dos…- Respondió con cautela, aun con el tema asentándose en su cerebro.

- Si quieres te acompaño…- Comentó Draco con ligereza.- Puedo cambiar de turno con Noah o con alguna de las chicas para el Domingo.

- Eso sería perfecto.- Respondió ella con rapidez, sintiéndose como una boba por la sonrisa que afloraba de sus labios y amenazaba con romperle los costados de la boca por lo enorme que era.

Cayó un silencio entre ellos que era casi eléctrico.

- ¿Seguimos mirando entonces?- Draco desvió la mirada mientras ella se sonrojaba y, arrimándose hacia él, escudriñaba sobre su hombro el periódico.

Cuando terminó el descanso del rubio ya habían llamado a tres anuncios y tenían concertada dichas citas para el domingo en espera de, por fin, encontrar el lugar indicado. De todos modos Hermione decidió ir al día siguiente a ver los departamentos que ya tenía citados, sólo para asegurarse que lo suyo no eran los edificios sino las casa con patios verdes y posibilidad de perros y hamacas en el jardín. Además estaba decidida a hablar con Kat sobre Draco y esperar que no se desmayara o la cruciara.

Es por eso que el sábado en la mañana estaba, puntualmente, tocando la puerta de la enorme casa de la familia Worterbuch. Momentos después un pequeño elfo doméstico salió a recibirla, vestido con una andrajosa camiseta que, en algún momento de su existencia, fue azul.

- Err…- La castaña vaciló ante la pequeña criatura. Odiaba dirigirse a ellos como sirvientes, pero sabía que no era muy bien recibido en casa de Kat que le diera charlas sobre sus derechos a los elfos, los cuales se confundían aún más y terminaban dándose golpes contra las paredes.-Buenos días.

- Buenos días señorita Granger.- Respondió el elfo, que si mal no recordaba se llama Dunky o algo así.- La señorita Katherina baja en un momento.

Y antes de que Hermione pudiera responder, ya había desaparecido de su vista.

La casa de Kat siempre la había intimidado profundamente. No solía ir muy a menudo, de hecho esta era la tercera vez que estaba allá y sólo había entrado una vez, cruzándose con un hombre enorme y de piel casi tan oscura como la noche, el cual la miró por sobre el hombro y, casi sin saludar, siguió su camino. Kat se había disculpado después por el comportamiento de su padre, Mijail Worterbuch, el cual no solía dirigirle la palabra a casi nadie, salvo a sus inversionistas o compañeros de golf. En el mundo de Mijail o le hacías ganar dinero o eras un compinche de deportes, sino no, no valías la pena. Por otro lado, nunca había visto a la madre de Kat, de la cual se rumoreaba era asidua a los viajes en compañía de jóvenes millonarios que la paseaban por el mediterráneo.

Nunca había querido inmiscuirse en la vida de la morena, pero al recordar el día que la había ayudado a elegir su ropa, en su primera cita -o no cita- con Draco, se dio cuenta que quizás Kat también necesitaba que alguien la ayudara de vez en cuando.

Unos pasos cortaron su línea de pensamiento justo cuando Kat apareció frente a sus ojos con ropa casual y mirada somnolienta.

- ¿Tenías que programar las visitas tan temprano?- Comentó mientras intentaba contener un bostezo- ¡Son las nueve de la mañana! ¡Y es sábado!

- No seas perezosa.- Respondió la castaña, dándole un breve abrazo a la otra chica, para luego agregar con dulzura.- Gracias por acompañarme.

- No es ninguna molestia.- Le contestó con una sonrisa.- Así salgo de casa un rato…Ahora que los enanos están en Hogwarts se siente un poco vacía.

- ¿Van en segundo no?- Preguntó Hermione. Sabía que Kat tenía dos hermanos gemelos, pero no estaba segura muy bien de qué edad.

- Así es. Millie está en Hufflepuff como yo y Aaron en Slytherin.

Kat cerró la puerta de la casa y la guió hacia la salida de los jardines, al sector de Aparición.

- ¿No te despides?

- ¿De papá?- Kat bufó.- Mejor que ni se enteré que salí… Ha estado persiguiéndome para que le corrija unos documentos para la empresa, además de los que ya estoy revisando.

- ¿Trabajas para él?- La pregunta de Hermione salió con un dejo de admiración. Las industrias Worterbuch eran reconocidas por el mundo entero.

- Se supone que no hasta graduarme… Pero como si no fuera suficiente tomar clases de violín, la universidad, acompañarlo al golf, encargarme de la casa, padre decidió que practicar siendo su esclava en la oficina me serviría para un futuro próximo…- Kat hizo un mohín, mientras que el tono de su voz era cada vez más desgraciado.- En su empresa, obviamente, la cual no tienen nada que ver con lo que realmente quiero hacer.

- Vaya…

- Bueno.- La muchacha se sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar las ideas de su cerebro.- ¿Nos vamos?

- ¡Sí!- Respondió con rapidez Hermione, viendo lo mucho que quería su amiga alejarse de casa.

Revisaron las coordenadas de los lugares a los cuales debían ir y, reconociendo algún punto cercano, se aparecieron a un par de cuadras de su primer destino. El departamento era bonito, así como lo fue el siguiente, pero seguían sin tener ese "algo" que Hermione buscaba, ese no sé qué, que indicara que era el lugar correcto. Kat suspiró con desesperación en las tres ocasiones que la castaña le explicaba el por qué no le gustaba ninguno de esos.

Al final, terminaron almorzando en un pequeño restaurant de comida hindú cercano al último edificio.

- ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Kat, luego de que la castaña, por tercera vez, dejara los cubiertos junto al plato y abriera la boca dispuesta a decirle algo que luego volvía a callar.

- Yo…- Hermione suspiró.- No te va a gustar…

- Nunca lo sabrás si no me lo dices.- Respondió ella.- Así que deja de jugar con el tenedor y desembucha.

Hermione suspiró mientras miraba a su amiga a los ojos.

- Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Qué?- La morena se atragantó con un pedazo de pollo y comenzó a toser. Hermione rápidamente se puso a su lado, golpeando levemente su espalda y dándole un vaso de agua.

- ¿Mejor?

- ¿Draco Malfoy qué?- La voz de Kat sonó rasposa y contrariada, mientras taladraba a Hermione con la mirada.

- Estoy saliendo con él.- Suspiró ella, mientras se preparaba para el huracán Kat, el cual no la defraudó.

La muchacha parecía buscar las palabras indicadas para no herir más de la cuenta a Hermione, o simplemente se estaba intentando calmar para no golpearla con el tenedor.- ¿Esto es un joda no? Por qué… ¿En qué puto planeta tú, entre todas las personas, hubiera hecho algo tan estúpido?

- Kat yo…

- ¡No!- La muchacha inspiró profundo.- ¿En qué estás pensando, Hermione ¡Por Merlín!? Acaso no te acuerda de todo lo que hizo en Hogwarts… ¿Cuánta gente murió por su culpa cuando dejó entrar los mortífagos? ¿Cómo apoyó a Voldemort hasta la batalla final donde, convenientemente, se cambió de bando en último minuto?

- Lo tengo más que claro.- Hermione suspiró de manera entrecortada y apoyó la barbilla entre sus manos.- Pero te juro que ha cambiado… Se ha redimido por completo.

- Lo dudo.- Respondió ella de modo mordaz.- Nadie es capaz de cambiar tanto, de sacarse la maldad del cuerpo como si fuera un resfrío o la gripa.

- ¡Es que no es malo!- Exclamo la castaña de modo automático, arrepintiéndose de su arrebato al ver la cara de profundo desagrado de Kat.

- Seguro…Es la encarnación de la bondad y todo lo bueno que hay en el mundo.- La ironía destilaba en sus palabras, pero luego, mutando su expresión, se pasó una mano por la cara, resignada.- A ver… Suponiendo que ahora es un tipo legal… ¿Cómo crees que se va a tomar el mundo mágico tu decisión? Eres el ejemplo a seguir de muchísimas personas, una ídola de masas…

- Bueno.- Bufó molesta.- Lo que yo haga es cosa mía.

- No lo es.- Respondió rápidamente Kat.- Lo quieras o no todo lo que haces, todo lo que dices o dejas de decir tiene un impacto profundo en la sociedad… Ha pasado muy poco tiempo desde la guerra y las heridas aún siguen abiertas. Eres un símbolo Hermione, no debes olvidarte de eso… Sé que es injusto que no puedas tomar tus propias decisiones, pero la moral de la gente está ligada a tu persona… ¿Por qué crees que eres noticia nacional solo por haber terminado con Ron? ¡Han habido debates en todos los medios de comunicación! Hay personas que están devastadas por verlos separados.*

La castaña bajó la vista, digiriendo lo que Kate le acababa de decir, ¿Era realmente así de importante para la comunidad? ¿Su vida iba a estar destinada siempre a cumplir con estándares sociales que no la representaran? Pero, lo más importante de todo era: ¿Draco realmente valía la pena lo suficiente como para enfrentarse a toda la desaprobación que se les vendría encima? Pensó en Ron y en Harry, en los Weasleys, en la cara deformada de Bill y la mirada melancólica del pequeño Teddy, extrañando a unos padres que sólo conoce por fotos y anécdotas. Enfrascada como estaba en sus cavilaciones, no se dio cuenta el momento en Kat se había puesto de pie y parado frente a ella, destilando frialdad.

- No soy nadie para decirte que hacer.- comentó de forma seria.- Pero espero recapacites y te des cuenta que un calentón no vale lo suficiente como para traicionar tus principios y valores.

Y despidiéndose con un gesto se alejó de la mesa y salió del restaurant, apenas dándole tiempo a Hermione de contestarle un somero "Hasta luego". Pagó con rapidez y salió del local. Kat no se veía por ninguna parte. Así que, con un suspiro, buscó algún callejón adecuado para desaparecer.

La tarde pasó lenta y tediosa. Recostada en su sillón de lectura, intentó no pensar demasiado en que haría con el rubio, tomando un libro y ojeándolo de vez en cuando. Pero su conversación con Kat la acosaba constantemente. Por fin tenía una vida normal. Estudiaba, tenía un par de amigos, no debía preocuparse de nada más que tener buenas calificaciones y lograr entrar a trabajar en un buen empleo del ministerio. Era feliz. Estaba Tranquila.

Pero Draco…

Su corazón se aceleraba solo en pensar en su sonrisa, en imaginárselo de pie, frente a ella, cocinando, charlando, riendo… Se lo pasaban tan bien juntos, le gustaba tanto su compañía. Había aparecido de la nada y había sanado su espíritu herido ¿Era justo que ella le pagara su amabilidad, su cariño, simplemente alejándose de él? No lo era y lo sabía. Pero también era consciente que, pese a haber pagado sus pecados con creces, la gente no olvida.

Y, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba juntándose con él, deseo no verlo. Tenía que pensar, dejar de actuar guiada por su corazón inconsciente y tomar la decisión correcta. Necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos todo lo que Kat le había dicho, pese a que sabía que era verdad, lo podía intuir al ver las miradas de todo aquel mago o bruja que se cruzaba con ella. Admiración, cariño, respeto. Y, debía admitirse, eso era tan agradable. Saber que todo el sacrificio que había hecho durante los años que duró la guerra era recompensado, habían valido la pena.

Con eso en mente, dejó el libro sobre la butaca y se apareció en el callejón Diagon, dispuesta a dar una vuelta y aclarar un poco su mente. Y luego de 20 minutos se dio cuenta que era incapaz de defraudar a la gente que se le acercaba con cariño y le pedía una foto, o simplemente la saludaba con una sonrisa sincera y amplia en los labios.

Así que volvió a casa, le mandó un mensaje al rubio con una inverosímil excusa para no verlo y apagó el móvil, tomó un bote de helado y vio telenovelas mexicanas hasta quedarse dormida sobre el sillón. El día siguiente trató de no pensar en todas las citas para ver casas que tenía programada y en resistir la tentación que era tomar el teléfono celular, volver a prenderlo y ver si Draco la habría estado llamando. No podía hacerlo, porque cualquier mero contacto con él conllevaría a volver a caer en su embrujo de forma irreflexiva y egoísta. Así que se enfrascó en sus estudios, recordando las épocas en que Harry y Ron dejaban de hablarle en Hogwarts y ella debía esconderse tras sus libros. Ahora se sentía igual, un poco más culpable pero igual de sola y desamparada. Pero era lo mejor.

Después de ese Domingo solitario le siguió una semana aun peor. Había vuelto a prender el móvil ("¿_Estás bien?" "¿Por qué no respondes el teléfono, pasó algo? " "Llámame apenas puedas"_), pero cada vez que este sonaba y el nombre "Malfoy" aparecía en la pantalla hacía tripas corazón y lo ignoraba así como evitaba a toda costa si quiera acercarse al mundo muggle. La actitud fría de Kat y la lenta aceptación que tenían los del grupo de estudio para con ella le impulsaban en su decisión. No quería ni imaginarse la reacción de Kristoff, defensor de la integración e impulsor de la reconstrucción de sociedades en desgracias, si supiera que su prospecto de pareja había sido uno de los mortífagos que habían refugiado a Voldemort y sus secuaces en su casa.

Por otro lado, había vuelto a soñar con Bellatrix torturándola en el suelo de la mansión Malfoy. Una profunda agonía recorriendo todo su cuerpo, destruyéndola por dentro. Pero ahora ya no solo veía sus ojos negros y desquiciados mientras la torturaba, sino que había logrado distinguir tras ella, apoyando en una de las columnas de la estancia, la asustada mirada de Draco sobre su cuerpo, su postura rígida y estática, sin hacer ningún ademán por ayudarla, dándole la espalda y retirándose del salón, ignorando sus gritos agónicos.

Era en ese momento que despertaba con lágrimas corriéndoles por las mejillas y el cuerpo empapado por un sudor frío. Porque podría haber ignorado esa pesadilla y seguir con su vida si no fuera por la terrible conciencia de que no era un sueño. Y ahora cada vez que intentaba recordar la historia de Draco, de cómo había logrado superar los difíciles retos que la vida le había puesto adelante como modo de paga por sus actos pasados, en su mente aparecía su espalda en la mansión, alejándose de ella, dejándola morir en las manos de la psicótica de su tía. Porque absolutamente todo lo que veía en sus pesadillas era real. Ellos habían estado ahí, él la había dejado desamparada a su mortal suerte y ella nunca iba a poder olvidarlo.

El viernes había llegado con tortuosa lentitud. El tiempo no había menguado la sensación de pérdida que tenía por no verlo, pero si la insistencia con la que él la buscaba. Las llamadas se habían espaciado hasta haberse detenido por completo el jueves a media tarde. Lo que le causaba una mezcla entre alivio y tristeza. Kat, por su parte, se había ido suavizando con los días y con la, en cada momento, más melancólica expresión de la castaña.

- ¿Quieres?

- ¿Ah?- Hermione levantó la vista que había estado intentando leer y la posó sobre su amiga, quien había llegado sin que se diera cuenta y le ofrecía una pluma de azúcar. Negó con la cabeza y volvió su atención a la lectura- No gracias.

- Ya…- Kat pareció vacilar unos momentos, antes de sentarse a su lado y suspirar.- Lo siento Herm.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó con extrañeza la chica, mientras dejaba de lado definitivamente su libro. ¿Lo sientes por qué?

- Por la conversación del otro día… Creo que no me tomé de la mejor manera tu noticia y no supe cómo reaccionar.- Hermione pudo notar como la voz de Kat sonaba sincera pero forzada.

- Está bien, la verdad es que tenías razón.

- ¿Qué?- esta vez fue el turno de Kat de preguntar sorprendida.

- Eso… Hay demasiadas cosas en la balanza que van en contra de Dra… de él.- Rápidamente omitió el nombre de Draco, incapaz de nombrarlo y que no se le apretara el pecho con anhelo.- Es mejor así.

Kat botó todo el aire que estaba conteniendo en sus pulmones con un gesto de alivio.

- Me alegra escucharlo.- Comentó mientras le sonreía con timidez.- La verdad es que por ti le daría la oportunidad de resarcirse… Pero ya verás cómo vas a estar mejor.

Y con una sonrisa enorme le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

- Claro…- En cambio, aquella que apareció en los labios de Hermione fue totalmente falsa.

- ¡Te prometo que, con mi ayuda, de aquí a una semana no te vas a acordar ni cómo se llama!- El tono de alivió en la voz de la morena le dieron ganas de llorar.- Podemos invitar a salir a alguno de los chicos del taller de diplomacia, sé que Phill está loco por ti desde primero…

Hermione estaba segura de que las intenciones de Kat eran animarla pero, luego de veinte minutos de charla sin sentido, estaba logrando todo lo contrario. La morena se veía radiante por tenerla de vuelta y estaba haciendo uno y mil planes para rellenar su tiempo libre y evitar que pensara en Malfoy. Pero Hermione no podía evitar revisar su teléfono celular cada cierto tiempo para ver si él le había mandado un mensaje.

Nada.

Draco había entendido muy bien el mensaje y le estaba dando el espacio que ella parecía necesitar. Intentó poner atención a lo que Kat estaba diciendo pero el reflejo de una cabellera castaña y un rostro familiar la hizo levantarse de golpe y correr hacia él.

- ¡Vuelvo en un segundo!- Le espetó a la muchacha y luego gritó hacía el chico frente a ella.- ¡Nev!

Neville se dio la vuelta y le hizo un gesto con la mano, en modo de reconocimiento.

- ¡Hermione!- Ella llegó a su lado resoplando y quejándose internamente por lo malo de su estado físico… ¡Cómo era posible que corriera menos de diez metros y quedara agotada! Él la recibió con una sonrisa amable en el rostro.- Tanto tiempo…

- Si…Err…-Ahora que estaba a su lado no sabía muy bien que decirle…Por un lado era su amigo y siempre se alegraba de verlo, pero la verdad es que su primer impulso al acercarse a él era preguntarle sobre su rubio conocido en común.- ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien, muy bien.- Respondió él.- Trabajando en un pequeño vivero artesanal de plantas medicinales para Hogwarts… Madame Pomfrey está extasiada ¿Y tú?

- Bien…Estudiando y yendo al grupo en el cual participo… Ya sabes…

- Siempre ocupada ¿Eh?- Su tono de voz fue un poco más frío de lo que ella esperaba, pero se imaginaba que Pansy no debía de estar muy feliz con su desaparición y, por consiguiente, Neville tampoco lo estaba.

- Mucho.- Luego de eso ambos se quedaron en silencio. Hermione sentía la mirada del hombre escrutándola mientras que ella misma lo evitaba por completo.- ¿Cómo ha estado Pansy?

- Bastante bien la verdad… A no ser que contemos el hecho de que su mejor amigo fue abandonado sin explicación alguna por la chica con la cual salía y que sus rosas se llenaron con una plaga de doxys de jardín.- Respondió Neville con inocencia, mientras a ella se le coloreaban las mejillas.

- Yo…

- Asumo que cuando te acercaste corriendo era para preguntarme por él.- La interrumpió Neville.

- ¡No!- Exclamó ella, indignada.- ¿Ahora no puedo saludarte sin que pienses que es una extraña maniobra de recolección de información?

- Lo siento.- Ahora fue su turno de sonrojarse.- Solo que me pareció rara toda la situación… Mira, la verdad es lo que tú hagas es cosa tuya… Me guardaré mi opinión al respecto porque no corresponde… Tú acabas de terminar una relación muy larga y… Bueno, da igual.

Hermione sintió como la bilis le subía por la garganta.

- ¿Quieres explicarme que tiene que ver el término de mi relación con Ron con cualquier otra cosa?

- Pfff…- Neville bufó.- Mira, no quiero opinar sobre este tema, tu eres mi amiga y Draco, por extraño que parezca, también lo es… No voy a cuestionar tu comportamiento, asumo que sabes lo que haces y porqué lo haces… Solo que me hubiera gustado que no se mesclaran las cosas.

- ¿A que te refieres con eso?- Hermione intuía que no iba a querer oír las respuestas de lo que estaba preguntando.- ¿Draco está…?

- No.- La interrumpió él, negando con la cabeza.- No te voy a decir nada de él. Si quieres cortar el contacto, bien por ti. Pero hazlo por completo. Yo no voy a inmiscuirme en lo absoluto.

Las mejillas de Hermione se volvieron a colorear.

- Nosotros seguiremos teniendo la relación que tenemos, solo que separada del mundo de Pansy y los demás.- Neville sonrió de forma conciliadora.- ¿Irás a la reunión de generación del próximo sábado?

- ¡Sí!- La respuesta de Hermione salió un tono más alto de lo que hubiera deseado, demasiado agradecida por el cambio de tema. Aunque, siendo sincera, había olvidado por completo la dichosa reunión.

- ¿Vamos juntos?- preguntó él amablemente.- Asumo que no será un momento muy agradable para ti.

- Sí, de acuerdo…- La reunión estaba avisada desde antes de su quiebre con Ron, por lo que, luego de los acontecimientos del último mes, era lo último en la lista de sus pensamientos.

- Bien.- El muchacho se acercó a ella y dejó un suave beso sobre su mejilla.- Nos estamos viendo entonces el sábado que sigue.

- Claro.- Respondió ella, para luego ver como este se alejaba entre la gente.

Hermione caminó de vuelta a donde Kat la esperaba pacientemente y la recibía con una sonrisa, siguiendo con su conversación anterior, como si la castaña jamás se hubiera ido de su lado. Citas, salidas, la reunión… Todo se sentía falso, vació. Todos esperaban esas cosas de ella y ella solo esperaba de sí misma cumplir con las expectativas y ser alguien en la vida. Hacer lo correcto y hacerlo bien.

Luego de despedirse de Kat y volver a casa, tomó el diario del día y se sorprendió al notar como uno de los departamentos que había ido a ver con Kat seguía disponible. Cercano a la universidad, bonito y en un barrio respetable. Sacó de su bolso la nota con las preferencias que tenía para su futuro hogar, aquella que Draco había tomado una semana atrás, y la miró con atención. Luego la arrugó entre sus manos, la botó al tacho dela basura y tomó el teléfono, marcando el número que aparecía en el periódico.

- Buenas tardes.- Murmuró al oír la voz al otro lado de la línea… Llamo porque estoy interesada en el departamento que arrienda.

* * *

Tres meses de desaparición y vuelvo con un capítulo de mierda. Apesto, lo sé… Más explicaciones en el blog, sólo digo que lo siento muchísimo y que espero no demorarme nunca más tanto tiempo.

Pd: Comencé a usar Twitter! :D si alguien por acá también lo usa mándeme un mensaje interno con su usuario y lo sigo (es una excelente medida para presionarme para que publique ;) ).

*En esto me baso un poco en los casos de las grandes parejas de la política, como lo que pasó con la boda real... Todos estaban pendientes de William y Kate, habían platos, llaveros, la gente se congrego alrededor del lugar del matrimonio y se veían genuinamente felices y esperanzados por ellos.


	9. De reencuentros y revelaciones

**Capítulo nueve: De reencuentros y revelaciones.**

* * *

La idea de Kat de hacerla olvidar a Draco tenía cada vez peores resultados. Habían paseado por el callejón Diagon, comido helado, ido al cine y al teatro, comprado ropa y visitado diferentes museos. A su vez, habían salido a tomarse unas copas y conocido a dos chicos de lo más monos, en opinión de la morena, y totalmente retrasados, a juicio de Hermione, los cuales buscaron cualquier excusa para poder verlas de nuevo, encandilados por la belleza de Kat y por la fama de la tercera rueda del trío dorado. Ante eso, la castaña se opuso rotundamente a volver a verlos, lo que valió tener a su mejor amiga enfurruñada durante un par de días y ser aún más miserable que antes.

Por otro lado, el mudarse a su nuevo departamento la ayudaba a rellenar los tiempos muertos en los cuales Kat la dejaba en paz. Comprar muebles, decorar las murallas y adaptarse a vivir completamente sola por primera vez en su vida, remplazaban sus pensamientos sobre Draco y que estaría haciendo en esos momentos. Cosa que no sucedía con mucho éxito, cabe destacar. El muchacho rubio la seguía penando como un fantasma, apareciendo en sus pensamientos en los momentos más inesperados y llenándola con una sensación de culpabilidad y tristeza.

Las pesadillas no habían remitido, pero al pasar las noches podía analizarla lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que ese momento, esa época en general, era lejana, como si fuera otra vida. Y, en cierto modo, lo era. Una vida donde lo único que importaba era ganar, el bien contra el mal. Y sobrevivir. Ella, por mantener sanos y salvos a sus padres, les había lanzado una maldición que no sabía si era reversible o no. Él por los suyos se había metido en una misión suicida y apoyado cada una de sus decisiones. La diferencia entre ambos era que su equipo le había ganado al equipo de Draco. En todo caso, vivir sola había traído de vuelta, como un monzón, todas las antiguas pesadillas que tenía desde la guerra, así que si no soñaba con Draco, soñaba con sus padres, o con la muerte de Harry, o la persecución de los carroñeros.

Y cuando se despertaba gritando en medio de un departamento vació, las lágrimas caían de forma inevitable, pese a que apretaba los ojos con todas sus fuerzas, intentando detenerlas, aguantándose las ganas de llamar a alguien –quien fuera- para que viniera a darle un abrazo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Vaya momento para darse cuenta que detestaba la soledad.

Por lo menos, entre los estudios, la mudanza y la operación "Olvídate de Malfoy", el sábado llegó de manera bastante rápida. Hermione nunca pensó que iba a sentirse aliviada por volver a ver a Ron y a Harry, pero necesitaba aferrarse a su anterior vida, verlos a los ojos y sentir que el sacrificio de su felicidad inmediata era justificado. Porque, siendo sincera, aun los amaba y sabía perfectamente que Malfoy estaba lejos de ser su persona favorita.

Así que ese sábado despertó más animada de lo común y un poco nerviosa. Durante el día intentó no pensar en que esta sería su primera "salida en sociedad" desde que se encontraba soltera e intento, para variar un poco en su rutina, no estudiar ni adelantar trabajo, si no simplemente descansar, ver televisión, leer una buena novela y relajarse. Pese a que pensó que no lo lograría, el tiempo pasó más rápido de lo esperado y, antes de darse cuenta, estaba junto a Neville tocando el timbre de la casa de Dean Thomas, el anfitrión de la noche.

Tomó con fuerza el antebrazo de su compañero antes de que la puerta se abriera frente a ellos. Él vestía de modo simple, una camisa verde y pantalones de blue jean. Pero aún desde su simpleza, Neville lograba proyectar seguridad y calma, una aureola que lo rodeaba desde que había matado a Nagini y nunca se había ido, sino lo contrario. Desde hace un par de años (o, sacando cálculos, desde que estaba con Pansy) esta aura positiva en torno a él solo se había acrecentado. Por su parte, ella había decidido vestir tal y como su amiga Kat le había enseñado y optó por unos pantalones verdes, una camiseta blanca -ajustada a la cintura- y con un estampado moderno y chic y unas zapatillas de tela. No muy alejado de su estilo sobrio de antaño, pero modernizado lo suficiente para marcar las líneas y curvas de su cuerpo.

- ¡Vaya!- Exclamó el dueño de casa al verlos llegar, deteniendo su mirada un poco más de tiempo del estrictamente necesario en la figura de la castaña.- ¡Qué alegría verlos muchachos! Pasen, pasen, que entra el frío.

- Gracias.- Musitó la muchacha mientras recibía el casto beso en la mejilla que el chico moreno le daba. Luego de eso espero mientras saludaba a Neville con un apretón de manos y los guiaba al salón de la casa.

Lo primero que notó al entrar es que estaban casi todos ahí, menos su ex. Repartidos entre la mesa de las bebidas, los sillones y el pequeño balcón de los fumadores sus ex compañeros de Gryffindor la miraban como si le hubieran declarado la lepra o un cáncer terminal. O sea, con cara de cretinos condescendientes.

- ¡Hola a todos!- Exclamó Neville, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que había caído cuando ellos dos entraron en escena. Eso conllevo a que varios se levantaran o se acercaran a ellos a saludar.

Hermione se armó de su mejor sonrisa y recibió todos los abrazos, apretones de manos y comentarios sobre "lo linda que estaba" y "lo bien que se veía" de parte de todos los presentes mientras besaba mejillas ella misma y respondía con idénticas palabras cordiales -y no necesariamente sinceras-. Estaba en eso cuando sintió unos delgados brazos abrazarla y un olor familiar invadir sus fosas nasales.

- ¡Ginny!

- ¿Ya no estás enojada con nosotros?- Musitó ella con un puchero mientras que, a sus espaldas, Harry le saludaba con una sonrisa.

- No, ya no.- Respondió Hermione, dándose cuenta que era verdad, que ya no sentía ningún rencor hacia ellos.

- ¡Te he echado tanto de menos!- Le respondió la pelirroja, aferrándose con más fuerza a ella, para luego soltarla y mirarla de arriba a abajo.- Te ves increíble.

- Gracias.- Respondió ella con un sonrojo.

- ¿Quieren beber algo?- Sin esperar respuesta Harry las guió hacia la mesa de las bebidas y le abrió una cerveza a su novia.- ¿Qué quieres Mione? ¿Jugo, gaseosa?

La muchacha investigó la mesa y apuntó una botella que le parecía familiar.

- Con jugo de naranja por favor.

- ¿Bebes alcohol?- Preguntó él, sorprendido.

- No desde hace mucho.- Respondió Hermione con un sonrojo. Ginny posó su mirada inquisitiva sobre ella mientras Harry le tendía el vaso en silencio.- ¿Y qué es de sus vidas?

Eso dio pie para que, entre los tres, pudieran entablar una amena conversación -bastante superficial- sobre sus vidas del pasado mes y medio, dándole vital énfasis al reciente compromiso de la pareja y su futuro matrimonio. Era lindo estar con ellos, ver como se miraban de esa forma tan enamorada, de cómo Harry sonreía y asentía ante cualquiera cosa que Ginny le dijera, como un bobo, sin importarle realmente que era lo que decían sus palabras sino el verla feliz. Ella por su parte no podía dejar de tocarle, la mano, el pelo, el brazo mirándolo siempre, ya no con la adoración enfermiza de su infancia, sino con dulzura y esperanza y amor. Ellos se querían, más que a nada, y eso se notaba a años luz de distancia. Escondiendo una sonrisa melancólica tras el vaso se preguntó si ella alguna vez iba a tener algo así para sí misma, para luego degustar el sabor del vodka mezclado con el jugo, la amargura deslizándose por su garganta y recordándole aquella noche con él.

De pronto notó como la reunión volvía a caer en un silencio extraño. Miró hacia adelante y vio como Dean entraba junto con Ron y la misteriosa rubia al salón. Como si fuera automático, todas las cabezas se movieron juntas para mirarlos alternativamente a los tres. Hermione suspiró y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa. La rubia, que era quien menos incómoda se veía en toda la situación, sonreía con inocencia mientras le pasaba su chaqueta al dueño de casa y comentaba sobre lo lindo que le parecía el barrio. De cerca, tenía que admitir Hermione, la chica era bastante menos espectacular que como la pintaban las revistas. Un poco rellenita y casi tan alta como Ron, lo más atractivo de ella eran lo chispeante de sus ojos y la sonrisa contagiosa. La nariz, salpicada con pequeñas pecas, se arrugaba cada vez que ella se reía.

La castaña, al ver como todos los demás parecían medios inmovilizados, decidió dar el primer paso y, tratando de no lucir muy incómoda, se acercó a la pareja de recién llegados.

- ¡Ron!- Exclamó, al parecer un poco más fuerte de lo que debía.

- Hola Hermione.- Comentó él cuando la tuvo al lado. Se miraron unos segundos a los ojos, sin saber que más decir. En esos momentos Hermione pensó que quizás no había sido muy inteligente dar ella el primer paso.

- ¿Hermione?- La rubia se acercó rápidamente y le tendió la mano. Levantando una ceja extrañada, la muchacha se la apretó ¿Desde cuándo las chicas se saludan con apretones de mano?- ¡Qué gusto! Mi nombre es Miranda.

- Err...Hola.- Respondió ella, sin saber que más agregar. Cosa que a Miranda no pareció molestarle en lo absoluto ya que, soltando una risotada, golpeó a Ron con el puño en el hombro, mientras silbaba.

- ¡Es preciosa!- Le comentó a él, como si ella no estuviera. Pero, inmediatamente después, volvió a posar sus ojos celestes en Hermione y, sin dejar de sonreír, agregó.- Espero que no te molesté que estemos acá... ¡Pero tenía tantas ganas de conocerte! Eres muchísimo más guay en persona que en las revistas... Estudias para trabajar en el ministerio ¿no? Siempre me han dicho que eres suuuper inteligente. Yo trabajo de mesera, pero en realidad quiero estudiar diseño de vestuario, es que me vuelve loca la ropa... ¿Esa camiseta es Topshop? ¡De la temporada que viene estoy segura!

- Err...¿Creo?

- ¡Sabía, te queda divina por lo demás!

Hermione analizo un segundo la situación frente a ella. La nueva novia de Ron le hablaba a una velocidad astronáutica y no dejaba de sonreír. Cosa que le hubiera molestado si hubiera notado algún mínimo gramo de cinismo o falsedad en la muchacha. Pero, por lo contrario, Miranda parecía realmente querer ser agradable con ella y no notar lo incómodos que se veían todos a su alrededor, sobre todo su novio. Era como interactuar con una niña de quince años con una delantera hiper desarrollada y adicta a las bebidas energéticas. Por ende, contagiándose de la energía de la rubia, se vio a si misma sonriéndole de vuelta.

- ¿Quieren ir a tomar algo?- Apuntó hacia donde ella había estado hasta hace unos momentos atrás.- Harry y Ginny están por ahí también.

- Err...Claro.- Respondió el pelirrojo.- Terminamos de saludar y vamos para allá.

Hermione los vio saludar al resto de sus compañeros mientras volvía a donde la esperaban Harry y Ginny, mirándola con aprobación.

- Espero que no te enojes.- Comentó la pelirroja.- Pero hay que tener muchos huevos para hacer lo que tú acabas de hacer.

- Gracias, creo.- Respondió la castaña con una sonrisa.

- ¡Compañero!- Ron le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Harry mientras le sonreía, y luego dejó su manota sobre la cabeza de Ginny y le revolvió el cabello.- Hermanita.

- ¡Deja! ¡Bruto!- Chilló está dando un paso hacia el lado.

- Hola muchachos.- Los saludó con timidez Miranda. Hermione encarnó una ceja ante esto, ya que hasta hace cinco segundos atrás la rubia se veía como una muchacha efusiva y alegra, mientras que ahora parecía retraída y un poco temerosa.

- Hola.- Respondió con frialdad Ginny y se apegó un poco más a la castaña. Harry la saludó con un breve apretón de manos, luciendo incómodo y luego un silencio pesado calló entre ellos, del cual Hermione se sentía la menos responsable. Al parecer la hermana menor de Ron aun no aceptaba la nueva relación de este a un 100%.

- Y bueno... ¿Cómo va la tienda?- Preguntó Hermione, intentando entablar una conversación normal.

- ¡Bien!- Suspiró el pelirrojo en un tono aliviado.

Después de eso continuaron con la conversación ligera que habían iniciado ella, Ginny y Harry, en la cual Hermione aprovechó de preguntar por toda la familia Weasley y contarles, de pasada, como le estaba yendo a ella en la universidad. Luego de eso, pese a no estar pasándola mal con ellos, optó por ir a socializar con el resto de sus compañeros. Una cosa es que Miranda no le hubiera desagradado y que se sintiera satisfecha con sus sentimientos neutros hacia Ron y todo lo que había pasado, pero aun no tenía ganas de entablar reales relaciones con ellos. Así que se sentó junto a Parvati y Lavender y dejó que la pusieran al día con cuanto chisme hubiera. No digamos que era su panorama ideal, pero antes que nada...

En eso estuvo, por lo menos, los siguientes 45 minutos, riendo ocasionalmente con alguna historia realmente graciosa o sorprendente y dejando vagar su mirada entre los comensales reunidos. Harry, Ginny, Ron y Miranda estaban a un lado del salón, aun charlando y lanzándole ocasionales miradas que intentaban ser disimuladas mientras que los chicos conversaban junto a la barra.

Encarnó una ceja con curiosidad cuando pudo notar la mirada enfadada de Neville y como este apretaba los puños de tal manera que estos estaban comenzando a ponerse totalmente blancos. Ajeno a esto, Seamus le hablaba de algo, no podía escuchar de qué, con una sonrisa pícara y alcoholizada. De pronto y sin previo aviso Neville, usualmente un muchacho pacífico y sonriente, se le echó encima al irlandés con furia, golpeandolo con el puño derecho justo en la mejilla. Este trastabilló hacia atrás y chocó contra la mesa, botando un par de vasos.

- ¿Pero qué carajo te pasa!?- Gritó Seamus, comenzando a ponerse de pie, dispuesto a contratacar.

- Nunca te atrevas a decir algo como eso nuevamente ¡Me oyes!- Respondió él, mientras Dean agarraba al otro muchacho de un brazo y le pedía que se calmara.

- ¡Y desde cuando importa a ti lo que piense de esa zorra!- La sangre que corría desde su nariz provoco que la voz del chico saliera más gangosa de lo normal.

- Me importa desde que es mi novia.

Un silencio incómodo cayó en la sala, mientras la mitad de los comensales miraban la escena sin entender que sucedía y aquellos que habían participado en la conversación miraban horrorizados a Neville. Hermione, presumiendo el futuro derramamiento de sangre que se avecinaba se puso de pie de inmediato y se acercó a su amigo.

- ¡Ella!- Exclamó Dean.

- Si.- La frialdad y el orgullo eran claramente identificables en la voz del muchacho castaño.- Ella.

- No puedes hablar en serio... Es la puta Parkinson, la infeliz que trató de entregar a Harry en la mitad de la pelea final... ¡Esa Mortífaga de mierda!

- ¿Cómo traicionas a tu gente así Neville?

- Debería darte verguenza...

Nevillo hizo un ademán violento hacia Los otros dos chicos, pero el brazo firme de Hermione lo detuvo.

- No hagas algo tonto Nev...- Le susurró.- No vale la pena.

- ¿Qué no vale la pena?- El muchacho se soltó de su agarre fuerza.- A diferencia tuya Hermione, yo si respeto a quien está conmigo y jamás me sentiría avergonzado de ella... Le hago honor a mi casa y no soy un cobarde rastrero.

Hermione enrojeció y bajó la mirada... él tenía razón.

- Me marcho.

Y frente a la mirada atónita de todos, tomó su chaqueta y salió del departamento con un portazo el cual dio pie para que todos se pusieran a comentar lo sucedido y comenzaran a mirar a Hermione interrogantes.

- ¿Tú lo sabías?- Le preguntó Lavender de forma acusatoria.

- Ehh...

- ¿Realmente lo sabías?- Esta vez fue el turno de Ron de preguntar, con un tono de voz que destilaba de reproche y furia. El típico tono de voz que solo usaba con ella y que le provocaba profundas ganas de asesinarlo.

- Si.- Respondió, dándose cuenta que, en realidad, todo este escándalo era ridículo. La guerra había terminado hace años y cada quien tenía el derecho a hacer lo que quisiera, acostarse con quien quisiera y enterrar un hacha de guerra que lo único que hacía era alimentar resentimientos que solo podían desembocar en que se siguiera una lucha sin sentido de supremacías vacías.

- ¿Y no le has dicho nada?

- No, Neville es un adulto y tiene derecho a hacer lo que quiera con su vida.

- ¡Pero es una mortífaga!

- No lo es.- Hermione estaba comenzando a cabrearse seriamente de todas las miradas llenas de reproche que estaba recibiendo.- Y si Neville ha optado por estar con ella no debe ser una mala persona en lo absoluto, de hecho, siendo que he compartido varias veces con ella, sé perfectamente que no lo es.

Al decir eso todos volvieron a callar. Hermione repasó con la mirada a cada uno de las personas presentes en esa habitación, enfocándose sobre todo en aquellas que realmente le importaban. Ron seguía con una mirada furiosa, similar a la de su hermana, dándole a entender a la castaña que la familia Weasley aun no lograba superar las pérdidas y los embates de la guerra. Miranda, que no contaba en lo absoluto la verdad, parecía no comprender nada y tenía sus ojos posados en Ron de forma interrogante. El único que tenía una expresión inescrutable era Harry, quien no se veía ni tenso ni relajado, ni furioso ni feliz. Simplemente la miraba con esos penetrantes ojos verdes que tenía de una forma que le recordó levemente a la mirada sabía del director Dumbledore.

- Creo que mejor yo también me voy.- Murmuró, acercándose a la salida y sin sorprenderse de que nadie hiciera nada por detenerla.

Hermione tomó su chaqueta y salió con rapidez del departamento, soltando todo el aire que no sabía estaba reteniendo dentro al cerrar la puerta con fuerza. Ahora se daba cuenta, ahora realmente se daba cuenta de las cosas. No importaba lo que dijera Kat, no importaban las miradas agradecidas y de admiración, ni el mantener un falso estatus de heroína perfecta. Eso solo le hacía daño a sí misma y, de forma indirecta, iba en contra de lo que ella siempre había luchado. La discriminación, el odio, la rabia, solo se iba alimentando cada vez más si todos hacían lo que se consideraba "correcto", sin ponerse a pensar en que se seguía repitiendo un patrón circular que cultivaba el resentimiento y las ansias de venganza.

El perdón era la base de la sociedad en la cual ella quería vivir. El perdón a aquellos sinceramente arrepentidos y con ganas de redención.

Bajó las escaleras con miles de pensamientos sobreponiéndose unos a los otros hasta simplemente llegar a la conclusión que debía ver a Draco, debía verlo y entregarse a todo lo que sentía por él, dejarse llevar por su instinto y sus deseos y ser feliz.

Llegando al portal del edificio miró hacía todos lados, asegurándose de que nadie podía verla, y se desapareció en rumbo al pequeño callejón junto al hogar del rubio. Sin dudar subió las escaleras que la separaban de él. Tocó el timbre pasando el peso de un pie al otro, intentando calmar su corazón desbocado mientras esperaba tras la puerta cerrada que Draco le abriera. Se escucharon unos pasos en el interior del departamento y luego, adivinó, el dueño de casa mirando a través de la mirilla a su inesperada visita nocturna. Ella tragó duro, él se estaba demorando más de lo esperado en abrir.

Luego, la puerta se abrió unos centímetros y ella pudo apreciarlo en todo su esplendor, sin camisa, con el pelo revuelto y solo tapado por unos calzoncillos negros. Trago duro, intentando no bajar la mirada de su rostro al resto de su cuerpo y le sonrió vacilante.

- Hola.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Su tono de voz destilaba la misma frialdad y desprecio que en sus épocas escolares.

- Necesitaba hablar contigo.

Draco abrió la puerta por completo y se cruzó de brazos, esperando.

- Habla.

- Draco yo...

La chica suspiró y clavó sus ojos en los de él, los cuales se veían inescrutables y un poco amenazadores.

- Yo quería pedirte perdón y decirte que...- Dio un paso vacilante hacia el rubio, pero este se alejo de inmediato.

De pronto unos brazos femeninos cruzaron la cintura del muchacho y la cara desafiante de Cassie se asomo tras él.

- ¡Qué sorpresa!- Exclamó, mientras una sonrisa lobuna se extendía por su rostro.

- ¡Cassie!- Hermione sintió como enrojecía de pies a cabeza. Eso no se lo esperaba en lo absoluto y la sensación de que se abría el suelo sobre el que estaba parada fue bien recibida. Si se la tragaba la tierra no tendría que estar ahí, frente a la semi desnuda pareja.

- Hola querida.- su voz destilaba ironía.- ¡Que gusto!

- Cassie...- Draco desvió la mirada de la castaña, susurrando el nombre de la otra chica de forma amenazadora.- Vuelve a la cama.

- Yo...-Ahora fue el turno de Hermione de retroceder.- No es necesario yo...- sintió como un conocido picor comenzaba en la comisura de sus ojos, anticipando el llanto.- Ya me voy.

Y sin esperar a mirar a su alrededor por si había alguien cerca, se desapareció directo a su departamento.

Lo había perdido.

Debió anticipar que con alguien tan orgulloso como Draco no iba a ser llegar y pedir perdón y todo arreglado, pero no se esperaba esa escena. Lágrimas calientes y silenciosas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras caminaba a su habitación y se dejaba caer sobre la cama. Perderlo era un dolor físico, mental, emocional, directo al hueso, al corazón, al cerebro. Hundió la cara en la almohada y dejó que el sollozo que le apretaba el pecho saliera, desgarrador. Terminar con Ron no había sido así, era tristeza, traición, abandono... Pero saber que Draco tenía a otra, que lo había dejado ir era como una herida a carne viva, un dolor sordo, casi animal, sin explicación ni consuelo. Tiritó presa del llanto.

Era su culpa.

Era su jodida culpa por ser una cobarde.

Pero ya no más. Nunca más.

Luego de lograr calmar su llanto se sentó sobre la cama e hizo lo que mejor se le daba. Pensar. Draco no se veía feliz. No era la mirada enfurruñada y fría que le había dedicado -totalmente merecida- sino que el brillo en sus ojos se había ido, su rictus estaba tenso. Sabía que la furia, el desprecio que había visto en sus ojos por Cassie era sincero, nadie podría fingir algo así por otra persona. Así que, objetivamente hablando, lo que acababa de ver era simplemente un chico dejándose llevar por sus despecho. Despecho provocado por ella, por lo demás.

Pese a eso, el pensar que en estos momentos ellos dos estaban juntos, enredados sobre las sábanas, no le ayudaba a mitigar el dolor ni la angustia. Así que optó por cambiarse de ropa e intentar dormir, con la esperanza de que en la mañana, con la cabeza más fría, pudiera pensar en algún plan de ataque para recuperar, aunque sea, la amistad del rubio y poder alejarlo de aquella chica que, por lo que sabía, cada vez que aparecía en su vida terminaba dejándolo hecho pedazos.

Era hora de dejar de pensar en los demás y comenzar a preocuparse por ella y sus propios intereses, y en ese momento recuperar a Draco era su interés principal.

Por eso, su primera acción del Domingo, luego de despertar bastante más tarde de lo que hubiera querido producto del trasnoche, fue llamar a Kat y aclarar las cosas. Quería mucho a su amiga, pero se había dejado influenciar por su opinión más de lo que hubiera querido y quería poner un par de puntos sobre las íes si es que pensaba seguir siendo su amiga. Esperó con impaciencia los cinco tonos en que ella se demoró en contestar y apenas escuchó su voz comenzó a exponerle todo lo que pensaba y todo lo que le había pasado (su depresión, encontrarse con Ron y Miranda, la pelea de Neville, pillar a Draco con su ex novia), apenas dejándole tiempo a la otra muchacha para poder decir media palabra.

- O sea.- Comenzó Kat, de forma tentativa, cuando Hermione, con un último suspiro, terminó de hablar.- Quieres seguir saliendo con él.

- -Sí.

- Bien...

- ¿Bien?

- Considero que es una pésima idea, pero bien.

- Bien.

- ...- La respiración desde el otro lado de la línea era lo único que le indicaba que Kat seguía ahí.

- De todos modos no tengo idea si él quiere volver a verme.- Pese a su intentó de ser un poco más digna, su voz sonó más lamentable de lo que hubiera deseado.

- ¡Por favor!- Exclamó ella.- Si no le importaras, si no quisiera estar contigo, no se hubiera enrollado con ella. Eso se llama despecho, a ti que te gustan los libros búscalo en el diccionario... Despecho.

- ¿Tú crees?

- ¡Agh! Mira...- El tono de voz de Kat demostraba que no estaba muy contenta con lo que iba a hacer a continuación.- Lo detesto, no puedo no detestarlo, pero tienes razón.. Eres un adulto y tienes todo el derecho del mundo a vivir la vida como quieras, así que anda, habla con él, pídele perdón y dale un beso... Si con eso logramos que se te quite la cara de uva marchita que traes desde la semana pasada, que así sea.

Hermione se quedó unos momentos sin saber que decir, con la pequeña llama de la esperanza comenzando a crecer en su pecho. Kat pensaba lo mismo que ella, una chica que tenía bastante más conocimiento de la psiquis masculina y experiencia en eso de tener citas abalaba su teoría. Draco seguía interesada en ella y esta vez no iba a perder la oportunidad, dijeran lo que dijeran los demás.

Luego de colgar el teléfono, se duchó y vistió lo más rápido que pudo. Tenía que arreglar las cosas con él lo antes posible, antes que la incertidumbre terminara por apoderarse de ella , o peor, el arrepentimiento. Cepillándose el pelo aun mojado con los dedos salió del departamento y se encaminó hacia el café, rezándole a cualquier Dios que la estuviera escuchando, porque el rubio estuviera ahí. Y al parecer alguno le puso atención porque, desde lo lejos, pudo notar la cabellera rubia de Draco, levemente agitada por el viento, mientras limpiaba una de las mesas de afuera. _Doy asco_ pensó, al darse cuenta que estaba a punto de ponerse a babear ante a imagen del chico haciendo algo tan poco sexy como pasar un trapo sucio sobre una mesa llena de miguitas de pan.

- ¡Draco!- Lo llamó, mientras trotaba en su dirección.

Él, levantando la mirada, dejó el trapo sobre la mesa y esperó, tenso.

- Hola.- Su tono de voz seguía igual de distante que en la noche anterior.

- Perdón.- Exclamó ella.- Perdón por alejarme, perdón por no responder los llamados ni los mensajes, por desaparecer, por ir a tu casa sin avisar. Perdón por todo.

Draco se quedó unos momentos mirándola en silencio, para luego agarrar el trapo y comenzar a caminar hacia la entrada del café.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte.- Comentó, sin mirarla, ni siquiera para cerciorarse de que ella lo estuviera siguiendo.- No somos nada como para que me tengas que andar dando explicaciones.

_Auch._

- Pensaba que éramos amigos...- Murmuró, mientras caminaba tras él. Pudo ver como Noah la miraba desde lejos, sin atreverse a interrumpir.

- Ya ves...- Entró tras la barra, dejó el paño sobre el lavaplatos y comenzó a ordenar unos vasos los cuales, claramente, no necesitaban ser ordenados.- Y ahora, si no te molesta, estoy trabajando.

- ...- La chica miró a su alrededor. El café estaba casi vacío, salvo por una pareja de ancianos que tomaban el té a los cuales estaba atendiendo Noah.-Te espero.

- No es necesario.

Hermione tomó uno de los bancos - curiosamente aquel en el que estuvo sentada la primera vez que entró al local- y se sentó.

- Te espero.- Le respondió, subiendo la barbilla y con un voz segura.

Así pasó las siguientes dos horas, sintiéndose un poco ridícula, pero incapaz de pararse e irse. Draco se comportaba como si ella no existiera, sin siquiera mirarla u ofrecerle un vaso de agua. Por suerte Noah se compadeció de ella en un momento y le trajo un café con leche. Luego de eso se acercó a su amigo y, tratando de que Hermione no le oyera, le tomó del brazo y le susurró "no seas capullo ¿quieres?". Draco, con un gesto brusco, se soltó de su brazo y posó los ojos en la castaña, quien rápidamente desvió su mirada y la posó sobre su taza, sin querer parecer indiscreta.

- Vamos afuera.- Lo sintió decir cerca de su oído.

Se levantó en silencio y lo siguió hasta la terraza. Él le ofreció una silla y se sentó frente a ella, poniendo la máxima distancia que podía.

- Tengo diez minutos.- Le espetó.- Así que tú dirás.

- Me acobardé.- Confesó ella, enrojeciendo.- Y me di cuenta que fue una idiotez.

- Me imaginé que esto iba a suceder.- La mirada atormentada en sus ojos la hizo sentir aun peor y el tono atormentado de su voz solo la impulsaba a querer abrazarlo y nunca dejarlo ir.- Imaginé que no ibas a poder con toda mi mierda.

- ¡ No es eso!

- Por supuesto que es eso... Es darte cuenta que salías con un sujeto marcado...Sucio... Asesino, drogadicto, pobre como una rata, humillado por la sociedad...

- ¡Que no!

- Sabes.- Continúo él, como si no escuchara sus quejas.- Siempre supe que te irías...Tarde o temprano la preciosa heroína del mundo mágico se daría cuenta donde y con quien se estaba metiendo...Solo que...¿Sabes lo angustiante que es?

- ¿Qué es qué?- Susurró, incapaz de discutirle nada de lo que estaba diciendo.

- Que es no saber dónde buscarte... No saber dónde vives...Con quien te juntas... Donde estudias.- Draco se pasó una mano por el cabello con frustración.- Sentir que yo te incluí por completo en mi mundo y que, en realidad, no sé nada de ti.

Hermione se quedó en blanco unos momentos. Jamás vio su relación con él de esa forma, nunca se planteo que, realmente, ella era siempre la que iba a verlo, que se juntaba con sus amigos, en su departamento, en el café... Quizás las circunstancias los habían llevado a eso pero podía entender la frustración de Draco al tener una relación, aunque sea de amistad, casi unilateral.

- Cambiemos eso.- Se aventuró a proponerle ella de forma tentativa.- empecemos de nuevo...Draco yo...

- No.- Respondió él, desviando la mirada y abrazándose el torso con los brazos. - Esto, tu y yo, fingiendo ser amigos, tratando de construir algo...

- Ven a mi casa.

- ¿Después de lo que viste?

Hermione tragó duro e intento no evocar en su mente la imagen de los dos jóvenes la otra noche.

- Ven a mi casa.- Inspirar y exhalar con fuerza.- Hoy en la noche...Ven a mi casa.

- ¿Para qué?

La chica titubeo un segundo para luego, rápidamente, mirar a Draco directamente a los ojos dándose cuenta que esa pregunta solo tenía una respuesta, una que el rubio y ella sabían perfectamente.

- Para que pase lo que tiene que pasar.

* * *

¡Perdón la demora, perdón la espera, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y el próximo se viene con tuti! Como siempre, más comentarios en el blog :D.

Pd: Subí también el primer capítulo de un pequeño fic de dos partes (de hecho es un oneshot muy largo que tuve que cortar...) como disculpa por las múltiples demoras. De él solo diré que es lo que más me ha gustado escribir hasta ahora y, según mi criterio, lo mejorcito que he hecho.

Saludos, besos y demases.

Pd:¡Grrr...! ¡Tercera vez que subo el archivo! :/


	10. Explosión

**Capítulo diez: Explosión.**

* * *

Hermione titubeó frente al espejo una vez más y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Eran las nueve de la noche, Draco estaría saliendo de su turno en media hora más y, según lo que esperaba, estaría en su casa veinte minutos después de eso.

Si venía.

Luego de su proposición él la había mirado de una forma que jamás nadie la había mirado antes. Hambriento. Anhelante. Luego había agitado la cabeza, dado una respuesta vaga y entrado de vuelta al café sin apenas darle tiempo para despedirse de forma apropiada.

_ Veremos. _¿Qué significada eso en el misterioso mundo de Draco Malfoy? ¿Vendría? ¿Vería si vendría? ¿Le consultaría a su -trago amargo- nueva/vieja novia Cassie si vendría?

Volvió a acomodar su cabello, intentando que la melena enmarañada que solía tener se quedara en su lugar y salió del baño. Tenía cincuenta minutos, entre que saliera y llegara a su casa, para esperar. Cincuenta minutos para pensar en que iba a hacer cuando él llegara. En que iban a hacer. Juntos.

Se dejó caer en el sillón suspirando. Primero que nada tenían que hablar, mucho, sobre que quería él, realmente lo que esperaba Draco de ella. Por supuesto que no era tonta y sabía perfectamente que su conversación previa había sido más una entre novios que entre amigos sin ningún tipo de interés romántico entre ellos. Draco, en su bizarra manera de decir las cosas, le había dejado en claro que estaba decepcionada de ella porque esperaba más, quería más. La cosa era si aun quería más de ella o lo había estropeado por completo. Volvió a suspirar y, con un movimiento lacónico, prendió la televisión frente a ella, esperando y mirando ansiosamente el reloj cada diez minutos.

21:10...21:20...21:30...Ningún programa lo suficientemente decente como para llamar su atención y aplacar el nudo del estómago que ya tenía a esas alturas... 21:40...21:50...22:00... Bueno, diez minutos se atrasa cualquiera ¿no?...22:10...22:20...22:30... Quizás hay congestión en las calles o tuvo que quedarse más tiempo en el turno, quizás el café estaba lleno o...22:40...22:50...23:00... tomó el móvil y buscó el teléfono de Draco, mirando su nombre escrito en la pantalla, dudando si marcar o no... 23:10...23:20...23:30.

Esperó media hora más en la ropa que había escogido para recibirlo. Luego, con el cuerpo pesado y el corazón en la mano, caminó a su habitación y se puso pijama, lavándose los dientes y acostándose sobre la cama, sintiendo la amarga sensación del rechazo recorrerla por completo.

Había perdido.

Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir, negándose a dejar que el nudo que le apretaba la garganta se transformara en sollozos. Cada acción tiene consecuencias, cada elección que hacemos define lo que sucederá después, y ella había decido, deliberadamente, hacer lo que hizo. Así que no se merecía llorar por él, no tenía derecho a sufrir por la decisión de Draco, una que sus propias acciones lo había hecho tomar.

Dejó que el silencio la envolviera y esperó a que el sueño se hiciera presente, sin mucho resultado, y la dejara descansar de su remordimiento, aunque fuera por un par de horas. Pero el sonido del timbre irrumpiendo cada rincón de su departamento la sacó de su sopor de golpe. Se levantó de un salto, trastabillando en el proceso y se encamino con rapidez hacia la puerta, abriéndola sin siquiera confirmar quien era la persona al otro lado.

Draco la miró de pies a cabeza antes de sonreírle de medio lado, enigmáticamente.

- Pensé que no ibas a venir.- Murmuró ella.

- Yo también, pero ya ves... ¿Puedo entrar?

Ella se movió lo suficiente como para dejar que pasara por la puerta, pero no tanto como para que no la golpeara el olor del muchacho al deslizarse frente a ella. Draco observó su alrededor con curiosidad pero quedándose quieto, de pie, pareciendo perdido, sin saber dónde ir. Hermione cerró la puerta y, con una ademán rápido, se paró frente a él.

- ¿Quieres algo?

- No gracias.- Respondió secamente.

- ¿Nos sentamos?

- No...- Se pasó una mano por el pelo, en un gesto lleno de incomodidad y suspiró.- Mira la verdad es que esto...- Hizo un gesto apuntándose primero a él y luego a Hermione con la mano, dando a entender que hablaba de ellos dos.- No va a funcionar... Digo, ya ves...

- No, no veo.- La muchacha se cruzó de brazos. Esto no era lo que esperaba de su encuentro, en lo absoluto.

- Mira...

Posó su mirada directamente en los ojos de la muchacha. Mirada que ya no tenía la frialdad ni el desprecio que horas antes, sino que le transmitía temor, dolor y sobre todo una sensación de despedida que provocó que un escalofrío recorriera la nuca de Hermione.

- Soy un perdedor.- Comenzó él, acallando con un gesto la replica que vio venir en los labios de la chica.- Lo soy y lo sabes... No tengo nada, absolutamente nada y no es justo que tú tengas que cargar conmigo.

- ¿De qué me estás hablando, por Merlín?

- De que tienes más que buenas razones para alejarte de mí y que ya no voy a dejar que te sigas mezclando con mi mierda.- Draco desvió la mirada.- No te lo mereces. No voy a permitir que el peso de mis errores te afecte.

Hermione sintió como si le hubieran pegado un puñetazo en el estómago.

- No me vengas con esa basura Draco Malfoy.- Le espetó, apretando los puños.- Si crees que me voy a derrumbar solo porque tienes un pasado "complejo", es que no me has aprendido a conocer en lo más mínimo.

- No creo que vayas a derrumbarte Hermione, solo que no voy a dar pie a que algo pueda pasarte.

- Nada va a pasarme.

- ¿Cómo lo nada que le pasó Neville anoche?

- ¿Cómo te enteraste?

Él levantó una ceja con burla.

- De acuerdo...No me importa.

- Claro que te importa... Por mucho que finjas no extrañar a tus amigos, no valorar su opinión, lo haces. Quieres que ellos te quieran más que nada en el mundo.

- No...te quiero a ti.- Exclamó de pronto enrojeciendo violentamente, sin pensar realmente lo que estaba diciendo, solo dejando que sus sentimientos se expresaran libremente.- Te quiero, con todo lo que traes a cuesta... A ti.

Draco dio un paso hacia atrás, luciendo shockeado.

- No puedes quererme.

- Te equivocas.- La muchacha sintió como si una pieza faltante en el puzzle que era su cerebro y corazón por fin encontraba su lugar.- No te amo, no puedo hacerlo en tan poco tiempo pero...- Acortó la distancia que Draco había puesto entre ellos.- A no ser que haya otra chica que te interese más que yo, quiero tener la oportunidad de poder hacerlo.

Él volvió a alejarse, huyendo de la presencia de la chica, y acercándose de espaldas a la puerta. Buscando con la mano el pomo.

- No.- Exclamó, pálido.- Realmente no puedes...

- No puedes saber esas cosas por mi Draco.- Le rebatió ella, dándose cuenta que si lo dejaba salir por esa puerta era muy probable que no lo volviera a ver.

- Todo esto fue un error, desde el principio.- Suspiró él.- No eres para mí.

- ¡Déjame tratar!

- Adiós Hermione.

Y antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada salió por la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo y ella lo sintió bajar las escaleras con rapidez. Sin preocuparse por el hecho de que estaba en pijama y descalza salió tras él, sin querer pensar que no tenía sentido perseguir a alguien que tenía las piernas muchísimo más largas que ella y estaba acostumbrado a huir. De todos modos consiguió llegar hasta el rellano del edificio, justo para verlo desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.

Con furia pegó una patada contra el piso, dañándose en el proceso en pie desnudo e, intentando que ese dolor aplacara en que sentía en su pecho. Draco era como una especia de animal herido, uno tremendamente testarudo y con un complejo de inferioridad del tamaño de Hogwarts. Además de ser escurridizo como una serpiente y completamente llevado por sus ideas.

Y, pese a todo, era exactamente lo que ella quería.

_Si crees por un segundo que esto me va a detenerme... Que equivocado que estás Malfoy._

Con eso en la mente, subió de vuelta a su hogar y, luego de limpiarse el pie y ponerse una venda en la pequeña herida que se había abierto en la planta, se acostó en su cama, dispuesta a recuperar fuerzas para, al día siguiente, planear la estrategia de ataque que convencería a Draco de olvidar todo lo que le había dicho hoy y comenzar de nuevo su relación, en lo posible, desde un nuevo enfoque.

La mañana siguiente la chica se despertó por el ruido constante de, lo que sospechó en su semi inconsciencia, era una lechuza trayéndole una carta. Con un bostezo en los labios se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la ventana desde donde venía el sonido, sorprendiéndose al abrir la ventana y encontrarse no solo con una, sino con, a lo menos, quince lechuzas esperando a que les abriera. Con un gesto sorprendido las dejó pasar y dejar sus cartas sobre la mesa, junto con El Profeta de esa mañana.

Buscó chucherías de lechuza en uno de los cajones de la cocina y les acarició ausentemente la cabeza mientras ojeaba por encima las cartas. Pero su mirada se detuvo, de pronto, en la nueva horda de lechuzas que entraba por su ventana trayendo ahora, no solo cartas, sino que un par de vociferadores que, en el minuto que cayeron frente a ella, comenzaron a agitarse, impaciente por que los abriera. Tomó uno en un gesto tentativo y lo rasgo por el costado, inmediatamente una voz, absolutamente desconocida, comenzó a gritarle.

- ¡ERES UNA VERGÜENZA PARA LOS MAGOS! ¿CÓMO PUEDES OLVIDAR A TODOS LOS CAÍDOS EN LA GUERRA?

De pronto, el segundo vociferador comenzó a gritar, mezclándose las voces de un modo insoportable.

- ...MI HIJO MURIÓ A MANOS DE ESOS ASESINOS...

- -...ESTO ES UNA OFENSA IMPERDONABLE...

Una tercera carta roja se posó frente a ella, dejada por una asustada lechuza que, inmediatamente, alzó el vuelo.

- ...HIJA DE PUTA INCOSECUENTE...

- -...IMPERDONABLE...

- ...ESCORIA HUMANA...

Hermione se tapó los oídos y corrió a su habitación en búsqueda de su varita, luego volvió hacia donde un coro de vociferadores le gritaba las cosas más ofensivas que hubiera escuchado en su vida y, con un movimiento rápido, los hizo callar y luego los quemó. A su vez, cuando hubo terminado con esa tarea, cerró la ventana con fuera y le echó encima un hechizo que impidiera que más lechuzas entraran a su departamento. Rápidamente vio como una montón de ellas se aglomeraban en el vidrio.

Luego de eso corrió hacia las cartas y comenzó a abrirlas una por una, intentando entender el motivo de esta ola de odio hacia su persona. Le bastó leer dos líneas para comprender que algún medio de comunicación se había enterado de su relación con Draco y lo había publicado, al parecer de forma colorida y con lujo de detalle. Tomó el profeta entre sus manos y lo hojeó rápido, notando que no era ahí donde había salido. Las ventanas se seguían llenando de lechuzas cuando decidió tomar su celular y llamar a la única persona que no se sorprendería con la noticia y la podría ayudar.

- Contesta...- Comentó con impaciencia, mientras veía las aves en su ventana. Para su suerte, luego de dos tonos la voz de Kat sonó, bastante despierta para la hora que era, al otro lado de la línea.

- Ya viste Corazón de bruja ¿no?- Le espetó sin siquiera saludar la morena.

- No, pero puedo imaginar lo que dice.

- ¿Tan mal está allá?- Hermione miró de refilón las hordas de lechuzas fuera de su ventana y asintió, sin ser consciente de que su amiga no podría verla.

- ¿Puedo irme para allá?- Preguntó, con un hilo de voz, notando, por primera vez desde que despertó, lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Vente por la Flu.

Agradeciendo la decisión de conectar su departamento -muggle- con la red flu, la castaña se cambió de ropa lo más veloz posible, sin siquiera tener tiempo de lavarse los dientes o peinarse, y justo en el momento que una de sus ventanas se rompía y dejaba pasar a todas las lechuzas, se transportó a la casa de Kat.

Ella la recibió en el living de su casa con una sonrisa triste y luciendo igual de bien que siempre.

- Muéstramelo.- Le pidió Hermione, luego de saludarla con un beso en la mejilla y agradecerle su hospitalidad.

- ¿Desayunaste?- Como respuesta Hermione encarnó las cejas y apuntó a su elección de vestuario, su ropa arrugada del día anterior y su cabello enmarañado.- Ok, no... Vamos a la cocina y te cocino algo mientras lees.

Ambas muchachas entraron a la cocina, agradeciendo en sus mentes a la poco presente familia de Kat y, mientras ella comenzaba a preparar unos huevos, Hermione se sentó y comenzó a leer el periódico frente a ella, pasando el trago amargo con una taza de té.

La portada era una foto de ellos, Draco y sí misma, charlando en el café el día de ayer. Draco se abrazaba el cuerpo con los brazos y la miraba serio, ella por su parte tenía las manos cruzadas sobre la mesa y el torso completamente girado hacia él. Su cara, desafiante, se acercaba a la del rubio y le murmuraba algo, luego se alejaba y ambos se miraban a los ojos de una forma tan cargada de deseo que la hizo enrojecer. Bajo esta se podía leer el titular del diario: _¿Amor o venganza? Las nuevas (¡Y peligrosas!) andadas de nuestra heroína._

La muchacha entornó los ojos ante la mala calidad periodística de dicho titular y hojeó la revista hasta llegar al artículo de su interés.

_La peculiar y dañina relación que tiene de cabeza a Hermione Granger_

_De buena fuente hemos podido comprobar cómo, nuevamente, la vida amorosa de la salvadora favorita del mundo mágico se pone "patas arriba" al iniciar una relación tormentosa con, nada más ni nada menos, que el ex mortífago Draco Malfoy. A ambos muchachos se los ha visto interactuar por el mundo muggle, pasando de dulcemente enamorados a tortuosamente separados. Pero...¿Sabrá nuestra heroína que su "chico mal" tiene un pasado ligado a la delincuencia y drogas muggles?_

Luego de eso le seguía un artículo donde se relataba como ellos se habían reencontrado en el mundo muggle, de formas poco claras, y habían comenzado una relación amorosa llena de arrebatos de pasión y violencia. Todo esto adornado con las fotos de la noche anterior, Draco entrando a su departamento y luego saliendo apurado, con ella, en pijama, a sus talones. La periodista, Caroline Nash por supuesto, hablaba en ese punto de cómo terminaría esta historia, sin dejar de insinuar una posible -e inminente- recaída del rubio y de que, seguramente, esto era solo una estratagema de la castaña para vengarse de Ron Weasley al iniciar una relación con uno de sus peores enemigos. Para cerrar, instaba a todo conocido de la castaña a ayudarla a recapacitar y volver a ser _la dulce muchacha que fue un pilar fundamental para poder vivir en la sociedad que vivimos ahora _y a ella misma a recapacitar y dejar todo resentimiento atrás en post de _ una sociedad mágica mejor._ Sin olvidar, por supuesto, un anexo con toda la historia de Draco y un cuadro informativo de el daño que provocaban las drogas muggles en el organismo.

- ¡Jodida mentirosa!- Exclamó la castaña al terminar de leer, arrojado el periódico sobre la mesa.

- ¿Acaso todo es mentira?- Ante el silencio de la castañan, Kat puso un plato de tostadas con huevos revueltos sobre la mesa y se sentó frente a Hermione.- O sea yo tenía razón...

- ¿Ah?- La castaña la miró confusa mientras tomaba un trozo de pan.

- En un comienzo ¿Recuerdas?- Comentó ella, mirándola seria.- Te pregunté si era un adicto al crack o algo así... Tenía razón.

Hermione suspiró y se preparó mentalmente para la avalancha de reproches que se le venían encima. Pese a eso miró a su amiga a los ojos y le comentó, sin ninguna esperanza:

- Déjame explicarte.-

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Ah?

- Que de acuerdo.- Repitió la morena.- Eres mi amiga... Pero además eres la bruja más inteligente que conozco y no te imagino tirando tu vida por la borda solo por estar embobada por un tipo, así que explícame que tanto tiene que vale la pena que te la juegues por él.

Así que Hermione, aliviada, comenzó a relatarle todo lo que había sucedido desde que se reencontraron hasta ahora. No guardándose nada, ni siquiera las cosas que consideraba absolutamente privadas del rubio. Si la quería hacer entender necesitaba que Kat viera a Draco tal y como lo veía ella. Un buen hombre que había tomado malas decisiones y buscaba el modo de redimirse. Así que habló, sin que a ninguna de las dos les importara que se hiciera tarde para ir a clases, sobre lo que sentía y lo que creía que él sentía por ella. Le habló de su pasado, de su presente y de las inseguridades que proyectaba él con respecto a su futuro. Y sobre todo, le habló de la noche recién pasada y de cómo no pensaba darse por vencida, ni siquiera por este revés que se le había presentado.

Kat la escuchó en silencio, sorbiendo de su taza de café de vez en cuando y asintiendo cuando el relato lo ameritaba. Y cuando este terminó se la quedó mirando en silencio, para luego ponerse de pie y posar una mano en el hombro de la chica.

- Eres valiente Hermione Granger.- Le dijo, con un tono suave, como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta de eso, como una epifanía.- Digo... Siempre he sabido que eres valiente, pero realmente eres... O sea, tienes huevos... Muchos... Y yo no voy a dejar de estar a tu lado porque confío en que sabes lo que estás haciendo y, sospecho, vas a necesitar a alguien de tu lado.

- Yo...- Pese a que intentó que no ocurriera, su voz se quebró. Se le había olvidado lo agradable que era que alguien te respaldara, poder apoyarte en alguien para seguir adelante.- Gracias.

- Bien.

Ambas muchachas se miraron a los ojos en un silencio cargado. Pero, luego de unos momentos, Kat comenzó a sonreír y una carcajada involuntaria escapo de sus labios.

- ¡Oh Dios! esto de los sentimientos es incómodo.

- Oh si...- Comentó Hermione, sonriendo también y poniéndose de pie.

- Entonces suficiente- Kat pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica y la guió fuera de la cocina.- Creo que es tiempo de cambiarte de ropa e irnos a clases.

- Kat...- La muchacha la miró seria nuevamente.- Gracias, en serio... Cuando necesites hablar con alguien... Bueno... Sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿no?

- Sentimientos.- Suspiró la morena con teatralidad y apretó el agarre en los hombros de la morena.- Lo sé boba, pero no hay nada que contar...

Hermione se dejó guiar, con el estómago apretado al pensar en lo que se le esperaba apenas pusiera un pie en la universidad. Agitó la cabeza, como queriendo sacar esos pensamientos de su mente y subió la cabeza, no pensaba dejarse amedrentar por la opinión que la gente tuviera sobre ella. Seguiría con su vida normal, porque nadie, absolutamente nadie, tenía el derecho a decirle que hacer y cómo hacer las cosas.

Dos horas después se dio cuenta que pensar las cosas era muy diferente a hacerlas. La entrada del establecimiento estaba repleto de periodistas que, apenas las vieron aparecer las rodearon, apenas dejándoles espacio para pasar, bombardeándola de preguntas que no se molestó en responder y sintiéndose apoyada por la larga figura de Kat a su lado.

Adentro las cosas no mejoraron mucho. Nadie le dirigió directamente la palabra (al parecer el anonimato de las cartas permitía decir las cosas con muchísima mayor libertad que el cara a cara) pero podía sentir las miradas de reproche en su nuca en todo momento, ya sea de sus compañeros, o de los profesores de las clases que alcanzó a asistir, por lo menos a medio día un mensaje de ánimo de Neville le sirvió para seguir ignorando con la frente en alto cualquier cosa que se le viniera encima. De todos modos logró pasar invicta de maldiciones o gritos molestos el resto del día, soportando de vez en cuando algún murmullo a media voz y los gestos amargos y ya a las cinco de la tarde se vio libre para, con temor, volver a su departamento y ver el estado en el que la invasión de misivas lo había dejado.

Despidiéndose de Kat con un abrazo y escabulléndose por la salida trasera de la universidad, logró aparecerse en el sector habilitado para eso, a las afueras de su edificio solo para encontrarse con Caroline Nash en persona, junto a uno de sus fotógrafos, esperándola con una sonrisa.

- ¡La mujer del momento!- Exclamó la periodista al verla, acercándose con rapidez a ella.

Hermione, sin responder intentó hacerle el quite, pero esta la tomó del brazo y la empujó hacia sí misma.

- Espera, solo queremos hacerte unas preguntas.

Hermione miró con desprecio la mano que agarraba su codo.

- Suéltame.- Siseó con frialdad.

- Es un segundo querida.- Le respondió ella, con una sonrisa falsa en los labios.

- ¡Que me sueltes!- Exclamo Hermione, tirando su brazo con fuerza y soltándose del agarre de la otra mujer, trastabillando hacia atrás y empujándola en el intertanto.

- ¡No es necesario ponerse agresiva!

Ante eso, la castaña solo miró a la periodista de mala manera y volvió a emprender el camino hacia su casa, volviendo a ser interrumpida por Caroline.

- Son solo un par de preguntas Hermione, para que puedas explicarnos que pretendes con tus juntas con el señor Malfoy...

- Lo que yo pretenda es algo que no tiene porqué importarte, y si me disculpas.

Con un poco más de fuerza de la que pretendía volvió a empujar a la periodista y se apuró a entrar al rellano de su edificio, mirando hacia atrás solo para ver a Caroline en el suelo y lo que, seguramente, sería la portada de Corazón de bruja al día siguiente. Ya lo visualizaba _El día de furia de Hermione_ y la imagen de ella empujando a Caroline Nash repitiéndose una y otra vez... Quizás podría enmarcarla.

Subió a su departamento por el ascensor y apenas salió pudo visualizar, con sorpresa, como dos aurores venían saliendo de este. Furiosa, se acercó a ellos.

- ¡Esto es invasión a la propiedad privada.- Exclamó violentamente.

- Lo sentimos señorita Granger.- Le respondió uno de ellos con rudeza.- Pero necesitábamos con urgencia poner un hechizo para desviar la enorme cantidad de lechuzas posadas frente a su ventana... Estaban llamando demasiado la atención de los muggles.

- Oh... ¿Eso significa que ya no seguirán viniendo.

- No. Han sido desviadas al ministerio, aun no está claro a cual departamento.- Contesto el mismo auror, con hastío.- Si desea recuperar su correo no tiene más que ir y pedirlo.

Hermione suspiró con alivio.

- Bueno...- El otro auror se rascó la nuca, incómodo.- Nosotros nos retiramos entonces...

- ¡Que tengan un buen día!- Y sin preocuparse por si estaba siendo descortés, la muchacha pasó entre ellos, entró a su hogar y les cerró la puerta en la cara. Con la clara intensión de jamás ir por esas cartas.

Con una sonrisa, la castaña se dio media vuelta para enfrentar su departamento. En ese momento la sonrisa se congeló en su rostro. Había mierda de lechuza por todos lados, un vidrio roto y un montón considerable de cartas repartidas por la mesa de centro y el comedor. La chica volvió a suspirar, esta vez con pesar, y se arremangó la blusa. Al parecer su día infernal estaba lejos de terminarse.

Pero justo en el momento que tomaba su varita, dispuesta a limpiar, escuchó el móvil sonar desde su bolso. Con paso rápido fue a buscarlo y rodó los ojos al ver el nombre de Ginny escrito en él. Ya se estaban demorando demasiado en reaccionar.

- Aló.

- ¿¡Qué coño estás haciendo!?

- Que rico hablar contigo Gin, tanto tiempo.- Respondió con sorna. ¿Es que nadie tenía una pregunta más original?

- Que Gin ni un carajo...Explícame, por favor, que mierda tienes en la cabeza como para haberte metido en este lio.- La increpó la pelirroja.

- La verdad, lo que tenga o no en la cabeza, es cosa mía.

- Vamos Hermione...- Ginny se oía como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por controlar su temperamento.- Esto es demasiado bajo para ti.

- ¿Demasiado...?- La castaña hizo una mueca de confusión, aunque nadie pudiera verla.- No tengo idea de que me estás hablando.

- Estuvimos hablando con los chicos.- Comenzó a explicarle Ginny y, ante esa primera frase, Hermione supo que no le iba a gustar la explicación.- Y bueno... Es obvio sabes.

Hermione sintió como la indignación iba subiendo por su cuerpo a modo de un calor infernal que se apoderaba de ella y le enrojecía las mejillas. Ellos pensaban que esto era una estúpida venganza en su contra por haberla engañado. Que era tan imbécil y básica como para liarse con alguien sólo porque quería hacerlos sentir mal. Siendo ella ahora la que intentaba controlar su genio, le espetó a la otra chica, con un susurró.

- ¿Realmente...Pero REALMENTE piensan que esto es por ustedes?

- ¿Sino por qué?

- Porque tengo una vida que va más allá de lo que cualquiera de ustedes, por muy amigos míos que sean.

- O sea...- Cayó un silencio pesado, en el cual solo se oía la respiración de Ginny al otro lado de la línea.- ¡Oh Merlín! Sabes todo lo que él...

- Mira, ahórratelo ¿quieres?- La castaña se sobó la sien con el pulgar, cerrando los ojos.- Todo lo que tengas que decirme ya lo sé.

- El tema es que no te creo...- La voz de Ginny sonó fría al otro lado del teléfono.- Creo que en algún punto en este tiempo te ganó el despecho y pensaste en la forma más imbécil de dañar a mi hermano y te salió el tiro por la culata.

- ¿Y por qué no se los conté antes?

- ¡Qué sé yo! Ya no eres la Hermione que conozco así que no me puedo adelantar a tus sentimientos.

- Qué así sea entonces.

Sin pensarlo, Hermione cortó la comunicación y tiró el teléfono lejos. Sentía como su cuerpo temblaba de ira, y un poco de pena. Ahora todo el mundo pensaba pestes de ella y el responsable de ello ni siquiera quería verla. Se había quedado sin pan ni pedazo y ya no podía salir de esta. Haciendo tripas corazón comenzó a limpiar, ignorando las cartas sobre la mesa, sobre todo cuando reconoció la caótica letra de Ron en una de ellas. Por lo menos, cuando al fin logró que su casa volviera a verse habitable estaba tan cansada que no demoró más de cinco minutos en caer rendida sobre su cama, sin importarle no haber hecho nada para su reunión de estudio de mañana.

El día siguiente fue una copia del anterior. Kat como su escudo protector, el eterno cuchicheo que se oía por los pasillos y paraba de golpe cuando ella aparecía, la portada de El Profeta, luciendo exactamente como ella pensó que se vería y lo cual logró que se ganara una risotada por parte de Neville (quien la llamó a primera hora, en el momento exacto de verla) y una citación extraordinaria de Krystoff para quedarse luego de la reunión del grupo. La cual fue uno de los momentos más incómodos por los que la chica había tenido que pasar en estos últimos dos días, con todos tratándola de forma más formal de lo habitual y evitando hacer contacto visual. _Qué mal habla de la sociedad que la vida amorosa de una niña de 21 años provoque tal caos_ fue el pensamiento de Hermione durante lo que duró la reunión. Por suerte, esta duró menos de lo habitual y antes de lo pensado estaba parada ante la oficina de su jefe, tocando la puerta.

- Señorita Granger.- Le comentó apenas ella pasó por la puerta, con una expresión cautelosa.- Adelante.

- Gracias.- Respondió ella, sentándose en la silla que él le indicaba.

- No quiero andar con rodeos.- Comenzó Krystoff, antes de que ella pudiera decir algo.- Así que quiero decirle que, pese a que preferiría que usted no saliera a cada momento en el periódico por su vida amorosa, eso no afecta su estadía en este grupo... Usted es un aporta y nos alegra tenerla.

La muchacha sintió como se deshacía un peso en su estómago que ni siquiera sabía que estaba ahí. Cerró los ojos unos momentos y, cuando los abrió, vio como el hombre se ponía de pie y se acercaba a su silla mirándola, por primera vez, con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Eres una gran trabajadora Hermione.- Le comentó, poniéndose frente a ella y subiendo una mano hasta su mejilla.- No dejes que eso se pierda en nimiedades...-La mano se deslizó desde su pómulo hasta su mejilla, ante la mirada atónita de la chica.- Si te lo propones, puedes llegar muy lejos...Solo debes saber juntarte con la gente indicada.

La mano de Krystoff se quedó un momento más apoyada de la barbilla de la chica, obligándola a levantar la mirada y fijarse en su sonrisa enigmática. Hermione intentó no echar la cabeza hacia atrás, como le pedía todo su cuerpo, y quedarse quieta. Krystoff se alejó de ella dándole la espalda y volviendo a su lugar. Cuando volvió a mirarla, su vieja expresión seria la cual destilaba superioridad, había vuelto a su rostro.

- Ahora si me disculpa...- Comentó, haciendo un gesto vago hacia la puerta.

- Yo...err...- Hermione se levantó con torpeza y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.- Si por supuesto...Y, bueno... Nos vemos el jueves señor.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo de la oficina, preguntándose que había sido todo eso y sintiendo como le picaba la mejilla de un modo muy desagradable. Con paso deprisa pasó frente a la secretaria de Krystoff y se encaminó a alguna zona donde pudiera desaparecerse a su hogar. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar y poder, al fin, refugiarse en su departamento y comer algo, el ruido del celular la sobresalto y, aun más, cuando vio que era el nombre de Draco el que figuraba en la pantalla. Con un dedo tembloroso pulsó el botón para contestar y lo acercó a su oído.

- Hola...

- Hola.- La voz del rubio se oía vacilante.- Pansy me contó el jaleo que se armó oir allá y yo...Bueno.- Su voz sonaba como si no hubiera querido llamarla, pero el impulso fuera más fuerte.- Quería saber cómo estabas.

- Bien.- Respondió ella más ansiosa de lo que le hubiera gustado.- Las cosas no están tan mal como las pinta el diario...

- Me alegro...- Hermione esperó, mordiéndose una uña, a que él siguiera hablando.- Buen derechazo el que le diste a esa periodista.- Comentó luego de unos segundos, más relajado.- Se lo merecía.

Hermione rió con alivio.

- Si, definitivamente...- De pronto se dio cuenta que, si la estaban acosando a ella, lo más probable es que también hubieran ido a por él.- ¿Y tú, no ha ido nadie al café?

- Extrañamente aún no.- Le respondió.- Pero asumo que no me durará mucho el anonimato, siendo que se consiguieron mi vida completa para publicar.

- Draco, siento haberte metido en este lío...- Comenzó ella, para luego añadir con amargura.- Creo que lo peor que te pudo haber pasado es servirme ese Whisky en el café y no echarme a patadas...

- No seas tonta, yo...

De pronto, interrumpiendo a Draco, un ruido ensordecedor se oyó por el otro lado de la línea y la comunicación se cortó.

- ¿Draco?- Preguntó Hermione, comenzando a preocuparse.- ¿Aló? ¿Draco?

Pero ya no había nadie ahí.

Mirando su teléfono con angustia, volvió a marcar al rubio, pero su móvil sonaba apagado. Así que, sin dudarlo, se apareció en el callejón tras el café, siendo recibida por una oleada de humo. Con los ojos llorosos intentó abrirse camino entre la niebla negra hasta, donde sabía, se encontraba la calle.

- ¡Señorita!- Sintió, antes que ver, como un oficial de policía la tomaba del brazo y la sacaba de ahí.- ¿¡Como llegó...!?

Aun sin poder abrir bien los ojos, se dejó arrastrar fuera del alcance del humo y se sentó al otro lado de la vereda, intentando controlar el temblor de su cuerpo y el grito que amenazaba salir por su garganta cuando, ya pudiendo enfocar su mirada, se dio cuenta que frente a ella se alzaba _The Red Sofa Coffee shop_, envuelto en llamas.

* * *

Ok, capítulo NO revisado.. De hecho ni siquiera tiene una segunda leída, porque no tengo beta y mi magíster es lo más parecido al infierno que se me pudo haber ocurrido hacer (y lo amo 3). Así que me disculpo por cualquier falta ortográfica o de sintaxis que puedan encontrar(de hecho, si me la hacen saber sería lo mejor! así la corrijo).

Saludos a todas y ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo :).


End file.
